


GAME NIGHT | G. WEASLEY

by rae_weasley17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_weasley17/pseuds/rae_weasley17
Summary: two years after the war, a fun tradition amongst the weasley children turns into something more for some when ronald brings a friend from work to their game night.originally made on wattpad
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	1. Prolong

"Why does it have to be at our place?" Fred Weasley groaned, flopping down onto his couch with a sandwich in his hand. 

"Your place is the biggest," Ginny informed in a bored tone. 

"Yeah, and we always come here," Hermione added on from the kitchen table. 

"But— but then we have to clean," Fred groaned, taking a bite into his sandwich. 

"We always help," Ginny glared at him, standing up from her seat besides Harry at the kitchen table. 

George continued to eat his sandwich in silence from his recliner, Ron was already making another one for himself, and Harry was peacefully eating across from Hermione at the table. 

"You and Harry just got your own place, though," Fred explained, "Why don't we go there?" 

"We've had game night at your flat every month! What's so different about this time?" Ginny raised her voice, slumping into the second recliner in the sitting room. 

"Because Angelina is coming over on Sunday," George smirked, winking at Fred who was glaring at him from the couch. 

"Johnson?" Ron piped up from the table as he took his seat back at the table, his new sandwich on his plate. 

"You used to date her, right?" Harry asked, "Brought her to the Yule Ball, too?" 

"That's the one," George snickered. 

"I— we haven't seen her since school. She went into hiding when the war started up, and she's back in town, wanted to meet up with us." Fred explained, biting back his smile. 

"So, Freddie invited her for brunch," George chuckled at his brothers blushing cheeks. 

"Brunch?" Ron sniggered, "You?" 

"I was nervous, okay?! It sort of just came out!" Fred huffed, rubbing his face exhaustedly. "The point is, I don't want the place a mess when she comes over." 

"Why don't you invite her to game night?" Hermione suggested, "She can be your partner—" 

"Woah!" George dropped his sandwich, "Then who would be my partner? We'd have odd numbers." 

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, seemingly thinking the same thing. He swallowed before placing down half his sandwich, slapping his hands together to brush off the crumbs. 

"I know someone," Ron muttered, clearing his throat so he sounded a bit more confident than he felt. Everyone turned to him, and he tried to suppress his blush. "Someone from work, she— they would probably love to come." 

He looked at Hermione, hoping she didn't hear his slip up. Hermione and Ron weren't dating, but they knew they liked each other. Of course, they'd kissed, and maybe done a few other things. . . But neither had really declared their relationship official. 

"Perfect! Bring him," George announced, waving it off to go into another conversation with Ginny. 

"Actually—" Ron tried to explain how he was actually a she, but it seemed the topic was over. 

He bit his lip nervously, looking at Harry who was thinking the same thing.   
Tomorrow night should be fun. 

—

Friday morning, Ron and Harry both met up at the Leaky Cauldron for their usual cup of tea before work, and from there they would walk to the Ministry. 

After the war, both Ron and Harry had taken interest in Auror training, and from there they became amazing Aurors. Of course, Harry succeeded much easier than Ron, being the man who killed the Dark Lord, but Ron decided he couldn't live in Harrys shadow anymore. 

He trained hard, and became a better Auror than Harry, the chosen one admitting it himself. 

When they first joined the program one and half years back, a women was their instructor. She had been an Auror right out of school, and was four years on the job. She was assigned to train the newbies as her last bit of Auror initiation, seeing as she couldn't do it when she first started because of the war, and she met Harry and Ron. 

They had become friends quickly, talking about their experiences at Hogwarts, and their shared love of the job. 

"Why didn't you correct them that he was actually a woman yesterday?" Harry asked as they made their way to the Ministry worker entrance. 

Ron sighed shamefully, "I don't know. . . They sort of just moved to another topic, and I didn't want Hermione to get mad." 

Harry nodded, "Mm, I think she'll be more mad when you show up to the twins' flat with Del by your side instead of a guy." 

Ron pressed his lips together, he hated when Harry was right. 

After entering through the toilets, the boys made their way to the Auror Department, smiling kindly to the passing Ministry workers as they went. 

Once they got to the wing, they entered the office room, pulling open the two large steel doors. Many desks lined the room, a wider gap in the center so you could walk down to the main offices without problems. 

Once they got to the wall with the main offices, they went three doors to their left and knocked on their supervisors door. See, in the Auror department there were five supervisors, all in charge of a certain amount of Aurors— keeping their paper work in line, their spells in check, and even making sure they hadn't gone crazy, like some had before. . . 

"Come in," a soft voice sounded through, and the boys gently opened the door. "Ah, Ron— Harry, here to check in for the day?" 

Inside the room was a large desk in the center, four filing cabinets on each side, and many papers scattered everywhere along with a few boxes. 

The women that sat behind the desk smiled warmly, her white teeth barely showing past her small pink lips. Her hair was a golden brown, lighter in the light, and it cascaded down her shoulders in loose waves. Her blue eyes were bright, and her beige skin glowed a light golden, making her freckles pop. 

Delilah Onasis. 

"Yes, Delilah," Harry smiled, taking his wand from his pocket and pressing it against the scanner on the wall. "Good morning, by the way." 

Each Auror had to sign in and out when they arrive and when they leave, just to keep a log of when they came to work and when they didn't. 

"Good morning to you, too," she smiled, standing up as Ron scanned his own wand. 

"We also wanted to ask you a question, non work related," Ron added quickly, stuttering on his words around the women. 

She nodded, coming to the front of her desk where she leaned against it, crossing her arms over her usual Ministry uniform. A sophisticated blazer, knee high skirt, and heels— all matching in color. 

"It's a bit short notice," Ron fiddled with his wand as he talked, "But our friends have this game night every few weeks, and my brother doesn't have a partner this week. . . So I was hoping you could come by and sub in?" He met her blue eyes as she watched him with a blank face, "You can say no, of course!" 

She broke out into a smile, "I'd love to go!" She exclaimed, pushing herself off of the desk to stand up straighter. "Seeing as our Auror group has weekends off. . . Why not take a break?" 

She nodded her head approvingly to her own answer as she went back to her desk chair. "Perfect, thanks Del, seriously it means a lot." Harry nodded in agreement to Ron's statement. 

"Yeah of course, it should be fun," she sat down and began shuffling through her papers. "Now get to work before I have to make you." She glared playfully, but the boys nodded immediately, scared of their supervisor. 

Now, they had to just hope the group wouldn't be angry when they realize Del is a girl.


	2. GAME NIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delilah is of a Greek decent. She has long brown, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. She has freckles covering her face, and she is around 5’ 4”.

Ronald said to dress casually, Delilah reminded herself as she searched through her closet. 

Unfortunately for her, she didn't really have anything casual. She was an Auror. One from a wealthy family, too. Most of her clothes were work clothes, sophisticated skirts and blouses, trousers and button ups. Ball gowns, fancy outfits you'd wear to a fancy dinner or parties. 

She huffed dramatically, walking frustratedly out of her closet and into her bedroom. Her sister would have clothes, of course. 

Her sister never liked the 'dress to impress' slogan her parents lived by. She would always sneak out to shop in the Muggle world with her friends and buy clothes there. 

Delilah rushed towards her door, practically sprinting to her sisters wing of their childhood home. Manor, is more like it. 

They each had their own wings. Their own bathrooms. Bedrooms. Walk in closets. Her sister had a music room, she had a library. They shared an art room and a garden room. Yes, a garden room. 

Their parents always wanted the best for them.   
And they always aimed to please. 

Delilah pushed her sisters door open slowly, making it creak in the process. Athena was sprawled out on her bed, Muggle headphones over her head as she stared up at the ceiling. 

Delilah approached her, pushing her shoulder to get her attention. Athena flinched, taking her headphones off quickly. "Salazars ass! You scared me!" 

"My bad, I need to borrow some clothes," Delilah replied in a bored tone. 

Athena looked her up and down, "Clothes? You? From me?" 

"Yes, 'Thena, now will you let me go through your closet?" She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Athena rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically, "Fine, I'll pick out an outfit for you." She got up from the bed and headed to her closet, "What's the occasion?" 

"Game night," Delilah informed, following her. 

"Game night? With who? You don't have friends. . ." 

"I have friends!" 

"Work friends don't count," Athena snickered, looking over the many clothes hanging from the racks and scattered on the floor. 

"Yes they do— doesn't matter," Delilah shook her head, "Could you just get me an outfit?" 

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Athena threw a shirt at Delilah, followed by a pair of pants and shoes. 

"Ow, you bitch!" Delilah groaned, rubbing her head where a shoe had hit her. 

"Those should all fit you, unless you've gained weight in the past year or so. . ." Athena smirked, walking back out into her room. "Which you have!"

"I've actually lost weight in the past year," Delilah sniggered, "All this Auror work. . . Quite a workout— maybe you should take a trip to the workout room!" 

"Fuck you," Athena growled, "I'm under weight as a matter of fact." 

"Well, go stand outside and wait for some wind to pick you up," Delilah giggled as she walked or the door, "Then maybe I wouldn't have to listen to you talk anymore!" 

"Maybe I will! Hopefully it takes me far away from you!" She called after her as she left through the door. 

"I'll pray!" 

•••

Delilah had gotten dressed into a pair of ripped jeans, a few more rips than normal— curtesy of Athena, and a Muggle band t-shirt she didn't know. Athena had also lent her a pair of high-top sneakers, with a large check mark on the sides. . . 

Delilah was a bit self conscious about the amount of rips in her pants, but she decided to roll with it and made her way down to the foyer. 

Ron informed her he would be coming around 7 and apparating them both to his brothers flat. It was currently 6:45, and Delilah fixed her hair slightly in the large mirror beside the front door. 

"Athena— oh, you're not Athena," her mother came into view through the mirror, looking at her skeptically. "Why are you wearing her clothes?" 

"I'm going out with friends," she informed simply, "I only have fancy clothes, and it's a casual night. . ." 

Her mother nodded, "Okay. . . Well, have fun." 

"Thanks." 

Delilah and her mother, Julie, were never close, that was Athenas job. But her father, Adonis, was her best friend. He was her favorite person in the world. He taught her how to paint, how to be independent, how to live life to the fullest and follow your dreams. 

He was her hero,   
but for Athena their mother was her hero. 

Athena put her black puff jacket over her t-shirt as the doorbell rang, sounding a soft tune through the manor. A sudden pop informed Delilah that their house elf, Mandy, who was in charge of guests, went to open the door. 

"Hello, welcome to Onasis Manor!" Mandy squeaked, beaming a smile up at Ronald. 

"Oh, hello," he hesitantly waved at the small elf, who, shockingly to him, waved back happily. 

"Ronald," Delilah smiled, coming up behind the elf. 

"Del— wow, no blazer?" He asked cheekily, stepping onto the large welcome mat. 

She shook her head with a smile, "Not today." 

"You still look great," Ron complimented, looking her over. "Erm— you all ready to go?" 

"Of course!" She beamed, stepping towards the door as Mandy continued to hold it open. "Thanks Mandy, help yourself to some cake and ice cream— and share with Billy this time!" 

"Yes, Mrs. Onasis," Mandy smiled, waving her and Ron off as they stepped onto the large porch and the door closed behind them. 

"I'm warning you now," Ron began before he took her hand, "My brother— your partner— he's a bit. . . Annoying." 

Delilah chuckled, "If he is anything like you, I'm sure I can handle him. What's his name anyway?" 

"George," Ron informed simply, "Now, Harry is meeting us there with his girlfriend— my sister; Ginny— and Hermione is meeting us there, too."

"Ooh, Granger?" Delilah poked his arm, "You fancy that one, right?" 

Ron blushed, "I might. . ." 

"Well! Let's go then, I want to meet her!" Delilah grabbed his arm, and he smiled shyly before pulling out his wand and apparating them.

Their feet landed on the ground harshly, and Delilah held her stomach as she doubled over, holding another hand over her mouth. 

"Sorry," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not very good at group Apparations." 

"No worries," she breathed, gulping. "I think I'm all good." 

"Shall we?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her, and Delilah smiled as she looked forward. 

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes stood proudly in front of them, most of the lights turned off inside, but a few were lit up outside. The head with orange hair sat on the top, a hat lifting itself to reveal a bunny. 

"Y'know, I've never been here before," Del announced as they approached the glass doors. 

"Seriously? This is like the most famous shop in Diagon Alley!" Ron gaped at her. 

"I've just never had the time," she shrugged as the bell above the door dinged. "With work and all. . ." 

"Ron?! Is that you?!" A deep voice shouted from past a doorway, a faint light illuminating from inside it, Delilah assumed it was the office. 

"Yeah! It's us!" Ron called back, slightly shouting in Delilahs ear. 

"Okay! I'm just finishing up some work," the voice informed, "I'll be up in a minute, tell the group!"

Ron nodded, then shook his head remembering his brother couldn't see him. "Okay!" He instructed Delilah to follow him towards the back of the store, past a door, and up a spiral staircase. 

They approached a tall, dark door, and without knocking, Ron walked into the door, which suddenly allowed a loud chatter to sound into their ears. 

They were immediately stood in a sitting room, where all of the guests were sat. Delilah noticed the kitchen to her left, and a group of people sitting in front of them. 

"Hey Ron— who's that?" Ginny immediately began, looking at the two in confusion, everyone following her lead. 

Delilah noticed Harry was sat underneath the first girl who had talked, the women on his lap as they sat in one of the recliners. Another boy sat on the couch, the man from the mechanical head above the shop, and a girl with long black hair beside him. And the last girl sat in the second recliners, her curly brown waves falling past her shoulders. 

"This is my friend from work," Ron announced confidentially, emphasizing 'friend' towards Hermione. 

"Our friend," Harry corrected. 

Ron rolled his eyes, "Our friend. . . Delilah Onasis, she is Harry and my supervisor." 

"It's nice to meet you all," she smiled politely, waving gently. "You can call me Del, if you'd like." 

Ginny glared at her for a moment before standing up with a smile, "I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend— Ron's sister, nice to meet you." 

They shook hands as Ron said, "Well, go ahead take a seat, Del." 

Ron himself went to sit on the arm of the chair Hermione was sat in, and the latter spoke, "I'm Hermione Granger." 

Delilah smirked at Ron, who shook his head as a warning, but Delilah spoke anyway. "Oh? The Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded skeptically, "I've heard a lot about you from Ronald. . . And a lot about you, Ginny, from Harry." She smirked, causing them both to blush. 

"I don't like it when you call me Ronald," Ron said through gritted teeth. 

Delilah took a seat on the floor beside the coffee table, "That's why I do it, Ronald." 

Fred chuckled, "I like her— I like you, Delilah." 

Delilah smiled up at him, "I'm guessing you're either George or Fred?" 

Fred shook her hand across the table, "Fred Weasley. . . And this is Angelina." 

Angelina glared at her as Delilah widened her eyes, "Angelina Johnson. . ." She clicked her tongue, "Never thought I'd see you again." 

Everyone furrowed their brows confusedly as Angelina replied, "You and me both, Onasis." 

"You know each other?" Fred asked, wagging a finger between the two. 

"Vaguely," they both replied in unison. 

Suddenly the door shot open, and a tired looking George Weasley came in. He immediately went into the kitchen, not noticing the other people staring at him. 

He ran a hand through his hair before pulling off his loosely tied tie. He threw it onto the table as he said, "I finished the last shipment orders, Fred." He turned around, walking to the sitting room, saying, "They should be in by next—" 

His eyes fell onto Delilah after scanning each person in his living room. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared into the girl's beautiful blue eyes. She was mesmerizing to him, and he couldn't seem to stop staring. 

"Pick your jaw up, mate," Ron muttered, sending a glare at George. 

George gulped as he closed his mouth, reluctantly taking his eyes off the blushing girl and looking at Ron. "I thought you said your friend was a guy." 

Ron rolled his eyes again, "Never said that, mate, you just assumed. But anyway, this is Delilah Onasis." 

"Hello," she smiled sweetly as George walked a bit closer, hesitantly taking a seat on the floor beside her. "It's nice to meet you, George." 

Her voice sounded like silk in his ears, and he practically melted at her presence. 

"Y-yeah, you too," he shook her hand gently, and Delilah couldn't help but admire the muscular characteristics of, not only his hands, but his entire body. 

"Looks like we're partners," she chuckled as Hermione began to set up the Muggle card game of 'Do or Drink' on the coffee table, and Fred got two bottles of firewhiskey ready with eight shot glasses. 

The game was simple, you and your partner had to do the action, or you'd have to take a shot. Of course, mostly everyone did the action in the beginning, therefore ending in a fairly sober group. But by the end, everyone was a bit drunk, some more than others. 

"Okay, okay, okay," Hermione slurred, her cheeks flushed as she slightly hiccuped. "Delilah, pick a card." 

She did as told, and when she read the contents, her heart began to race. "Kiss your partner, or take three shots," she read aloud, her words not as slurred as Hermione's. 

She bit her lip as she looked at George, the latter looking at her, and Ginny called, "Oh just do it!" 

Delilah placed the card down, looking at George as he shrugged, biting back his smile. She turned her body to face him completely as he faced her with his legs crossed in a crisscross position. 

She stood on her knees as the group quieted down, and she scooted closer. She braced one hand on his shoulder, and the other on his cheek as she leaned down to his face. 

His brown eyes were staring up at her with a look Delilah couldn't quiet decipher, and she smiled softly before connecting their lips completely. George immediately responded, placing his hands on her hips as he tasted her alcohol induced lips. 

The group cheered them on as they pulled apart, their lips parted slightly, and their eyes boring into the others. Delilah thought her cheeks were on fire as she slowly sat back in a crisscross position, and George turned away with a small smile. 

Fred raised his eyebrows at him suggestively and winked, making George blush deeper. He rested his hands by his sides, leaning on them as the game went on. 

Delilah did the same, retracting her hand quickly when she accidentally placed it on George's. "Oh, sorry, I-I didn't mean—" 

"It's okay," George cut her off, a mischievous smirk on his lips. "You can hold my hand." 

Delilahs mouth opened to tell him that's not what she meant to do, but George's eyes were just too enticing to deny. 

"Okay," she mumbled, placing her hand back on top of his. She felt tingles in her fingers as he curled his thumb around her pinky, stroking it softly. She curled her fingers in between the gaps of his, and he tightened his fingers around hers easily. 

Her hand looked so small compared to his, yet it seemed to go with it perfectly. 

•••

Soon, the group switched to another game, a simple 'Who Knows Who Best?', and Delilah and George looked at everyone annoyedly. 

"We just met," Delilah whined, "This isn't fair."

"We barely know anything about each other," George added grumpily. 

"You know if your good kissers," Angelina smirked smugly, making them both blush. 

"It doesn't matter!" Ron called, "Just guess!" 

They both groaned, looking at each as they shrugged grumpily. 

The game went on, everyone being asked questions about their partners, and around eleven, it was another question for George and Delilah— who had gotten much more drunk since their answers were evidently wrong. 

"Since George was asked last time, this is a question for Delilah about Georgie," Fred informed, picking a card from the top of the stack. Before he said anything, he read the card, and laughed loudly. 

"What? What is it?" Angelina asked, looking over his arm to read the card. She, too, laughed loudly, "This should be fun!" 

Fred contained his laughter as he asked, "Delilah. . . What is George's favorite sex position? And why?" 

George's mouth fell open, and Delilah went wide eyed as a blush crept up her neck. She looked at George quickly before looking away, the cogs in her mind turning wildly. 

"Erm. . ." She stuttered as the group snickered at her, "M-missionary or F-face-Off. . . ?" 

George pressed his lips into a firm line as Fred asked, "Okay. . . Now, why?" 

Delilah blushed deeper, looking anywhere except everyone's eyes. "I-I think he likes e-eye contact." 

Fred held back his laugh as he turned to George, "Is this information correct?" 

"Yes. . ." George said under his breath. 

"Sorry?" Fred smirked, leaning closer. "Couldn't hear you. . ."

"Yes, it is correct," George said louder, trying to avoid his brothers mischievous stare. 

"Congratulations, Delilah Onasis! You were correct! George loves Missionary and Face-off!" Fred announced, flicking the card in their direction. 

"Fuck off," George scolded, taking a shot anyway. 

"That actu— actually reminds me," Ginny slurred, standing up off Harry's lap as he followed her to the floo network. "Harry Potter and myself have plans." 

"Plans?" Ron asked incredulously, "It's almost midnight— Oh. . . Ew." 

Ginny smirked as Harry did his best to walk straight to her, "Thanks for the drinks my dear brothers! Goodnight!" 

"You better treat him right, Ginny!" Fred called with a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him as they both disappeared to their apparent through green flames. 

"I think we should head out, too," Ron informed, looking worriedly at an almost passed out Hermione. "You okay to get home?" He asked Delilah, and she nodded, "Perfect, thanks guys for tonight, see you on Monday, Del." 

"Bye," she waved politely, George following her actions. 

After they left through the flames, Del and George looked back towards Fred and Angelina, who were actually aggressively kissing each other as they roughly made it down the hallway. 

"Well," George said awkwardly as his brother slammed the door behind him and Angelina. "Looks like it's just you and I." 

"Mhm," Delilah played with the ring on her finger nervously as a silence washed over them. "Could we move to the couch? My back is in a bit of pain. . ." 

"Yes, of course," George immediately stood up, her hand following his considering they were still interlaced. He pulled her to her feet, and smiled softly down at her. 

He hadn't realized how much shorter than him she was, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. She smiled shyly up at him, their hands still connected, and she noticed George's face coming closer to hers. 

She licked her lips nervously as she stood slowly onto her toes, doing her best to reach his height, and their lips connected like fire on fire. 

They both tasted the firewhiskey on their plump lips, and even on their tongues as George's slipped into her mouth. He moved his hands to her cheek and waist, and hers went to his chest. 

His heart was beating quickly underneath her finger tips, and her own began to beat faster as George's finger fiddled with the bottom of her large shirt, grazing her hot skin softly. Delilah couldn't stop herself from pushing her legs together, trying to relieve some of the tension forming. 

But, suddenly, a particularly loud moan was heard, and the two immediately pulled away. They stayed in each others embrace as they turned their heads to face the dark hallway. 

"Ohh, Fred! You feel so good!"

Delilah cursed herself as more tension formed below her belt, and George did the same to himself. He had already grown hard from Delilah, but hearing someone's moans made it worse. 

"How could they forget the charm?" George asked no one in particular, his breath slowing slightly. 

They both pulled out of each other's embrace slowly, hating it, but knowing they should. Delilah reached for her wand, pointing down the hallway, she muttered, "Muffliato." 

The moans and groans of Fred and Angelina silenced, and they both let out a breath. 

Delilah pocketed her wand, turning to George, "I should probably. . ." 

"Yeah," George nodded, taking another step back. 

"Could I use the Floo?" She asked politely, pointing to the black fireplace behind him. 

"Yeah, of course," he ushered her over, holding the cauldron full of powder to her. "It was nice meeting you, Delilah, and. . . Kissing you." 

She smirked shyly as she stepped into the fireplace, "Yeah, you too, George, hopefully we'll see each other again." 

George beamed at her, "Hopefully." 

"Bye, George," she smiled before throwing her powder down, "Onasis Estate!" 

George's beaming smile disappeared from view, and instead she was replaced with the dark, cold sitting room of her family Manor. 

She squealed to herself as she sprinted upstairs, taking off her sneakers so they wouldn't create a louder noise than necessary. 

She sighed as she closed her bedroom door, still smiling to herself as she tossed the shoes aside. The tension between her legs hadn't subsided, and she knew she had to do something about it. 

Knowing she shouldn't, she slipped off her jeans, crawling into her large, king-sized bed, and pulling back the red covers. She pulled off her underwear, sighing deeply as the cold air of her room hit her skin. 

Delilah placed them down beside her, bringing her fingertips to the soft skin on her stomach. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against her pillows and teasingly had her fingers find their way to her pussy. 

She knew it was wrong.   
She knew she shouldn't do it. 

But as she slipped her fingers into herself, she imagined George's eyes watching her. The small smirk on his lips as he watched her please herself. 

It was sinful.   
But she continued. 

And she reached her high with the image of George Weasley in her mind. Imagining it was him who was pleasuring her.   
And she got to that point quicker than ever before.


	3. BRUNCH

Delilah woke early on Sunday morning, the sun shining brightly through her transparent, black curtains that fell to the ground. 

Since birth, Delilah and Athena were raised by two Slytherins. This led to the both of them getting put into Slytherin, too. 

They grew up in the Slytherin aesthetic. Greens, silvers, and blacks surrounded them all their lives, and until they were around eleven, they didn't see much of any other colors. 

Athena entered Hogwarts three years after Delilah, this putting her into Ginnys year as Delilah was in the twins year. 

And, as the years went on, they brought more colors into their house, despite their parents protests. Their parents weren't worried about blood status or house status when it came to their kids, but they, themselves, were loyal to their house, so they carried it on with them after the graduated. 

Hence, the basic house color decor throughout the Manor. 

Delilah had taken it upon herself to decorate her room like Hell itself. Whereas Athena scattered her own with blues and whites. 

By Hell, I mean reds, blacks, silvers. Dark colors. 

Her king-sized bed had silk sheets, all consisting of reds. Her main pillows were deep red, matching the wide comforting. The secondary pillows were black, matching the few fluffy blankets she had scattered. Her bed was a canopy bed, with red, transparent curtains to hang around each corner. 

Besides her bed was a small table on the left side, and a Muggle record player to the right side. Both consisting of a white color. 

The wall behind her bed was painted a deep black, but the other three were blood red. When you enter through the door, the bed is to your left and the doors to the balcony on the opposite wall from the door, then directly across from the bed was two more doors, one a closet and the other a bathroom. 

The floor was a cold, Nero Marquina marble, allowing the white, fluffy carpets on each side of her bed to stick out against the black. 

She yawned as she stepped out of bed, sluggishly walking to her bathroom as her silk, night robe swished against her body. 

She quickly went to the bathroom, splashed her face with water, and brushed her teeth before heading back out. Her feet stung from the cold floor as she made her way to her balcony doors, pulling back the curtains. 

She stepped out, the sun shone brightly down on her, and her feet warmed from the warm wood beneath her feet. She placed her hands on the railing as she looked over the never ending Onasis green grounds and blue, March skies. 

It was a particularly warm March this year, seeing as most of the snow had melted from the winter, and it only rained a few times a week, today not being one of them. 

But what caught Delilahs eye was a brown owl, swooping messily towards her. Her eyes widened as it didn't seem to be slowing down, so she moved out of the way, making the owl run into her glass doors. 

"Shit," she screeched as the owl fell to her feet. She bent over, "Are you okay, little guy?" 

The owl squawked, standing to its feet. It extended its leg, and Delilah carefully took the parchment from it. The owl stayed in its place, seemingly waiting for some treat. 

"Oh! Sorry," she ran inside and got a small piece of Beef Jerkey she had left over on her bedside table. She ran back out, feeding it to the bird as it squeaked in acceptance before flying away. "Weird bird." 

She opened the letter, furrowing her eyebrows as she didn't recognize the hand writing. 

'Morning Delilah,   
I hope I didn't wake you, but it seems my brother is in a conundrum. Something happened with Angelina— which I'm not going to discuss at the moment— but she can not attend the brunch he has been preparing.   
You see, he bought all the food a few days ago, and he didn't want it to go to waste. So I was hoping you could come over and help us eat it all?   
It would be nice to see you again.  
If you can, I'll see you at 10,  
George Weasley.'

Delilahs mouth fell open, 10 was in thirty minutes! 

She sprinted back into her room, slamming her glass doors shut in the process. She tossed the note onto her bed before running into her closet.

Of course she would go, she missed him.   
But what would she wear? 

She hastily pulled apart all the hangers, looking in between each one for a decent outfit. She had way too formal clothes for brunch with the twins. But, she eventually found an adorable sundress, which was a lavender with white flowers scattered all over it, and evidently for her, she knew purple was George's favorite color. 

She slipped it on, followed by white sandals and a light makeup look. She put on a watch so she could check the time, and it was only 5 minutes until 10. She had spent so much time figuring out an outfit, and the fact that she had only woken up forty minutes ago was totally discarded. 

She rushed down the black, grand staircase into the foyer, and quickly grabbed her puff coat from the hanger. It didn't exactly match her outfit, but it was something. 

"Hey sweetheart," her father appeared, the Daily Prophet and a cup of tea in his hands. "Where're you off to so early?" 

Delilah blushed slightly, "Erm. . . Brunch." 

"Brunch? With who?" He raised an eyebrow at her, genuinely curious. 

"My friends. . ." Talking about boys with her father had always been a nervous subject, considering he could be quite possessive— but not in a crazy way, just in a fatherly way. 

"Which ones? I didn't think you kept in touch with the ones from school. . ." He thought aloud, "Are they from work?" 

"Sort of," she shrugged, "A friend from work introduced me to his siblings, that's who I'm having brunch with." 

"Oh, well, have fun," he kissed her forehead gently, "Could you pick me up some Mallowsweet and Sage from Longbottoms Gardens? I need it for Divination purposes." 

Ah, her father and his Divination. 

"Yes, dad, of course," She smiled sweetly as she pulled out her wand, waking towards the door. "See you later!" 

She stepped outside, checking her watch before immediately apparating to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. 

It was loud and busy in the morning, Delilah immediately took to notice. The shop was filled with customers, children mostly, and Delilah wondered how Fred and George were having brunch with all these customers. 

She opened the door, the small bell dinging, but it was barely heard over the chatter. It smelt distinctly of smoke, and Delilahs confusion was answered as a firework went off really close to her head. 

She approached the registers, where, thankfully, no customers were lined up at the moment. A tall women, taller than Delilah, stood behind it, a uniform on her body. Her long blonde hair trailed over her shoulders, and her piercing green eyes stared into Delilahs blue ones as she approached. 

"How can I help you, miss?" The women asked, her voice sickly-sweet. 

"I'm actually looking for George and Fred," Delilah informed, raising her voice over the chatter. 

"I'm sorry, they aren't working today," she pouted, in a fake sense. "They take weekends off—" 

"Oh, that makes sense," Delilah muttered, "I'm actually here to have brunch with them." 

The girls eyes turned a bit darker, "Oh. . ." Her voice went low. "And they invited you?" Delilah nodded, "Are you sure?" 

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I'm sure—" 

"Ah! Del!" George came up beside Delilah, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He was dressed casually, not in a uniform, his t-shirt was tight around his toned torso, and his light-washed jeans were loose around his legs. "So glad you could make it! Freddie's losing his mind!" 

"How come?" Delilah asked, tilting her head to look up at him, his jawline sticking out clearly. 

"Why don't we discuss this upstairs?" He turned to the girl, "Verity you're doing great! Make sure to unload those new packages!" 

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," she responded with a flirtatious smile, making Delilah narrow her eyes at her. 

"Come on, Mr. Weasley," Delilah smirked, taking his hand that was on her shoulder. "Let's have some brunch." 

George smirked down at her, allowing her to pull him to his own flat. Once upstairs, George stopped her. "I'm warning you now, he's a bit. . . Upset." 

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows, but when George opened the door and a loud crash and long list of profanity's entered Delilahs ears, her eyes went wide and her jaw slacked open. 

Fred Weasley had thrown a plate at the ground, shattering it to the floor. Many foods were already spread out on the twins' small kitchen table, but it seemed he was still cooking more. 

George took her coat off of her, trying his best to be respectful and not look her body over, but he couldn't help but take a few glances. Her dress was: one, his favorite color. And two, hugging her body in all the right places. George couldn't help but adore it. 

He pulled her into the living room, sitting her down on the couch as he offered her some tea Fred had made. He took the seat beside her, his own tea in hand as he ushered Delilah to stop looking at Fred. 

"Fred cooks when he's upset," George began, "It has its pluses and minuses, but at the moment, it's more of a negative thing." 

"Why is he upset?" Delilah went to look behind her, but George redirected her face by putting a finger under her chin, sending chills everywhere over her body. 

"Apparently," he sipped his tea, "Angelina wanted to get in touch to announce her. . . Engagement to us." 

Delilah gaped at him, "Engagement? As in marriage?" George nodded, "But her and Fred—" 

"Exactly," George whispered, "That's why he's so upset. She made him swear to secrecy, and she left England earlier than expected." 

"Left England? What do you mean?" Delilah placed her tea down, folding her hands in her lap as Fred continued to angrily shout at the food behind her. 

"Well, she went into hiding in America," George informed, "That's where she met her fiancé, and that's actually where she lives now. So, instead of staying longer for her visit, she left as soon as possible Saturday morning." 

Delilah shook her head disapprovingly, "She's such a twat. I mean, yeah, they were pissed, but not that bad that you'd forget about your fiancé." 

George nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the shouting and smashing went silent, and they looked over to see Fred smiling down at the table, his hands on his hips. 

"George, brunch is—" Fred turned around and blinked, "Oh, Delilah, right? I didn't know you were here. . ." 

She stifled her laugh, seeing as it was hard to miss her walking in. "Hi, Fred, nice to see you again." 

"Yeah, you too," he looked back at the table before looking at them. "Brunch is ready."

The two joined Fred at the table, diving into the array of waffles, fruits, juices, bacon, eggs, and croissants. 

Delilah drizzled some syrup on her waffles, and stacked them neatly on top of each other, followed by some fruits. She cleanly cut them each into four pieces before indulging herself into a bite. 

It was genuinely the best thing she'd ever had. 

"Wow," she smiled as she swallowed, "This is really good, Fred." 

He smiled at her from across the table, "Thanks, our Mum taught me everything I know." 

George nodded in agreement, "She always had us bake with her when we were younger." 

The three ate their brunch with quiet chatter, and when it came to an end, Delilah insisted she help clean. But, the two boys used magic to do all of that, and Fred informed them that he'd be taking a nap. 

He slugged off towards his room, and George brought Delilah back to the couch. "Thanks for coming, by the way." 

"Of course, I enjoyed it," she sat besides George, "He's a really good cook." 

"Mm," George hummed, frowning slightly as she continued to look behind her down the hall. 

"I hope he's okay," she said, turning back to George. "I mean, with the whole Angelina thing. . ." 

George shrugged, "He'll be fine, considering they used to be together, and he already suffered losing her once— he'll be fine." 

An awkward silence washed over them, and Delilah awkwardly looked around at the decor. George continued to stare at her, her freckles nowhere near faint against her rosy cheeks, and her deep blue eyes bright with life. 

"You're really beautiful," George whispered, making Delilah turn back to him. "I-I mean, your eyes they're just— so blue." 

Delilah chuckled, "Well, erm. . . Thank you. I like your eyes, too." 

George smirked faintly, his cheeks blushing, and he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. Delilahs breath hitched, and she parted her lips. 

"Can I kiss you?" George asked nervously. 

She immediately nodded, and put her own hand in his that rested on his lap. George leaned in, and their lips connected softly. 

It started off as slow, gentle, sweet pecks, but it soon turned into long, feverish holds, and then into aggressive snogging. 

Delilahs hands wrapped around his neck as he leaned her back on the couch. Her knees bent on either sides of him as he leaned down in between her legs, kissing her lips harshly— but a good harsh. 

She stuck her tongue into his mouth, earning a low groan from him as he followed her actions. He slowly brought one hand down the side of her body, slowly going back up the skin on her leg. 

He gently pushed up her dress, feeling the skin of her thigh, and Delilah felt chills from his skin on hers. She felt a pressure on her leg, and she smirked, knowing what she was doing to him. 

She lifted her hips, pushing against his hard-on and he moaned into her mouth. He pulled away slightly, breathless as she continued to grind with him. 

"What are you doing to me, Onasis?" George whispered against her lips. 

She gently kissed his lips again, "Let me make you feel good, Weasley." 

She pushed him off of her, turning him into a sitting position as she kneeled in between his parted legs. His dick pressed against the fabric of his jeans, and Delilah palmed him over it. 

He let out a quiet moan, his head falling back against the couch. She smirked, loving what she was doing to him, and she slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. 

George watched her as she pulled them down, followed by his boxers, letting them rest at his ankles. Delilah had to contain a gasp when she saw his dick fully. 

He had to've been at least ten inches, maybe a bit more, and Delilah hadn't even taken it into consideration that he could be big. 

She licked her lips, watching as pre-cum glistened on his tip, and she looked back up at him. He had a desperate look in his eye, and Delilah couldn't resist him. 

She smiled sweetly before wrapping her hand around him, moving up and down gently. George moaned, "Ohh, that feels good." 

Delilah sat up on her knees, and George leaned down to meet her lips. He kissed her back the best he could, and when she ran her thumb over his tip, his mouth fell open against hers. 

"Does that feel good, Georgie?" She snickered, quickening her pace on his length. 

"Mm," he rested his head back against the couch, "So good." 

She reached her head down, teasing his tip with her tongue, and George moaned loudly at the new feeling. She wrapped her lips around him, still stroking him below, and she moved her mouth down his shaft the best she could. 

His hands found her hair as he looked down at her, watching in a trance as her lips moved up and down on him, and he formed her hair into a messy bun. 

"Just like that, princess," he praised, intertwining his fingers into her hair. 

Delilah looked up at him with her blue eyes, and he loved the eye contact. Watching her suck him off added to his pleasure by so much, and George couldn't stop himself from pushing slightly on her hair. 

She obliged to his silent pleas, and allowed his tip to hit the back of her throat. It stung, but that seemed to tip him over the edge. 

"Ohh, fuck! I'm gonna cum, Del—" he dropped his head one more time, and his cum shot into Delilahs throat. 

She gagged slightly, pulling her lips off of him, but she did her best to swallow it all. She sat back on her knees, out of breath and exhausted as she watched George try to compose himself. 

"Merlin," George gasped, looking back down at her, "That— you were incredible." 

She blushed as George pulled on his pants and boxers. She licked her lips, the taste of him still on her, and she combed down her hair. 

"Come here," George muttered, taking her hands from her hair and guiding her to the couch. He sat her beside him, and he smiled cheekily at her as he combed down her hair with his fingers. "That wasn't exactly what I imagined would happen on a Sunday afternoon. . ." 

Delilah chuckled at him as he cupped her face, "I hope it was all right. . ." 

"It was bloody brilliant," George leaned down and kissed her lips gently, taking Delilah by surprise. 

Not many guys liked to kiss after head. . . ? 

"D'you think Fred heard?" George sniggered, smiling as he made Delilah laugh. 

"Maybe a bit," she smiled back. 

The two had turned on a Muggle movie to finish off their day, and Fred had joined them about half way through. 

Once the movie was over, Delilah bid her goodbyes, her smile never leaving her face. She was almost sure she fancied George Weasley, and she knew he might fancy her, too.


	4. LUNCH BREAK

"What do you mean?"

"Jonathan quit, you're down one Auror," Kingsley, the Minister, informed.

"Why did he quit?" Delilah asked, standing up slowly from her chair.

"Nothing personal, he told me he just needed to spend more time with his wife," Kingsley sighed, "She did just have a baby."

Delilah sighed, "Alright, at least we have those Aurors in training, they should be ready in a few months. And we still have twenty-four others in my department."

"Yes, I never said numbers were a problem," Kingsley chuckled as he turned to leave, "I just wanted to inform you, and Jonathan's paperwork for his complete exit from the Ministry will be sent to you by lunch. I will be expecting them signed by the end of the day."

"Of course sir," Delilah nodded.

"Have a lovely day," Kingsley smiled before exiting the girls office.

"Yeah, you too," Delilah sighed deeply, slumping back in her chair. It was tough running a department, but Delilah wouldn't ask for anything different.

She spent the rest of her morning going through her usual paper work, signing in Aurors as they went to do their own paperwork, and listening to soft jazz in the background.

She had a Muggle record player in her office, too, to keep herself focus. Jazz music always seemed to help her brain work faster, and she succeeds more when she is listening to it.

Around eleven, she decided to take a quick break and go for a walk through her department and check on her Aurors.

She smoothed down her loose, above-the-knee skirt, and flattened down her button up shirt. She placed a soft smile on her lips as she made her way out, closing her door behind her gently.

Everyone picked their heads up when she entered, and they smiled at her before looking back down at their paper work.

It wasn't silent amongst the people, there was quiet chatter, some people were eating lunch, considering it was around that time, and some were stacking the boxes at the back of the room.

Delilah strolled through, answering questions people had, or starting small conversations with her coworkers.

After a few minutes, she approached Ron and Harry, who sat next to each other everyday, and she stood between them.

"Afternoon, boys, how is everything today?" She asked politely, smiling down at them.

They smiled up at her, placing their pens down, "Everything's great, Del. What about you?" Harry informed.

"We lost Jonathan," she sighed, "He quit because he's a father now, and needed time with his child." She shrugged, "It's alright though."

"He was a bloody prick anyway," Ron grumbled, making Delilah furrow her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? He always seemed so nice. . ."

"Around you? Sure. But he would always make fun of my hair," Ron stated, making Harry snicker. "It's not funny! I can't help the fact that I'm a ginger."

Delilah placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry too much about it, Ronald, many people like gingers. Hermione does. . ."

"Do you?"

Delilah turned around and smiled when she saw George Weasley stood behind her. He had a brown paper bag in his hands, and his usual Weasleys Wizard Wheezes uniform on.

"George? What're you doing here?" She went up to him, giving him a quick hug as he replied.

"I thought I'd come say hi," he smiled warmly at her, "It's my lunch break, so I thought I could bring you something."

"Awe, that's so sweet," she giggled as she took the bag he was handing to her.

"What about me?" Ron grunted, "Didn't you want to see your brother?"

George raised an eyebrow at him, "Eh— you're right. Harry! How ya been?"

Ron glared at George as he went over and patted Harry on the shoulder, grinning down at him in a brotherly way.

"Why don't we go to my office?" Delilah asked George, "I was about to have lunch anyway."

"You've got your own office?" George asked, seemingly impressed as he clicked his tongue.

"Yup! I'm their supervisor," Delilah grinned, ruffling Ron's hair. He ducked out of the way making Delilah laugh, "Come on, George, I'll show you."

She took his hand, smiling at Ron and Harry as she led George towards the front of the room.

"So what'd you get me?" She asked, trying to peek into the bag she was holding as they walked.

"You seemed to like those croissants Fred made," George explained, "So I picked up some from that small bakery in Diagon Alley; Bessies Bakes. Along with some sandwich's."

Delilah beamed up at him as her heart swelled, "Wow, t-thank you." She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed it back with a smirk.

They approached her office, and she opened the door with ease and placed the bag on small side table besides the door.

George closed the door behind him and said, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Sunday."

His dark, low voice— completely different from when they were talking to Ron and Harry— sent shivers down Delilahs spine as she felt George come up behind her.

His soft fingers trailed up her arm, curling underneath the collar of her blouse and pulling it away to reveal her skin.

"You've intoxicated my mind, Delilah," he whispered into her ear, and then she felt his lips on her neck.

The soft touch of his fingers, his warm breath, his gentle kisses along her shoulder, it was all the best feeling Delilah had ever felt.

"I'd like to repay you, for that day," his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "If you'd let me."

"Yes," Delilah immediately said, "I'd let you."

George smirked as he went to unbutton her shirt, still standing behind her, "I don't know what it is, but it seems I'm being pulled to you."

Delilahs breaths quickened up as George reached the last of her buttons. He slowly pulled the sleeves off of her, and let the shirt drop to the floor.

He turned her around, his warm hands on her hips as he looked down at her. "You're beautiful," he whispered before bending down and connecting his lips to hers.

Delilah wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. He kissed her gingerly, holding the small of her back as if she'd shatter if he was too rough.

He walked her back, lifting her up in one swift movement to sit her down on her desk. She grew wet with anticipation as George's hands made their way up her thighs.

He pulled away, "Is it okay that I do this?"

"More then okay," Delilah whispered, pressing her lips to his again.

Her skirt was loose, easily allowing him to push it up and reach for her underwear. His fingers curled around the waistband, and pulled them down, Delilah lifting her hips to help, and he settled them around her ankles.

George began circling around her clit with his thumb, a smirk coming to his lips, "Already so wet for me, Onasis?"

She gulped, narrowing her eyes at him, "Bite me, Weasley."

He raised his eyebrows at her, and his smirk only widened when he saw the look of realization flash across her face.

Without warning, George ducked his head down, biting her bottom lip as he sunk one finger into her. She groaned against his teeth, her eyes rolling back slightly from the pleasure of his finger and the pain from his teeth.

"You have to be quiet," George smirked, "I don't remember saying any charms. . ." Delilah went to reach for her wand, which was behind her, but George grabbed her wrist. "Let's see how long you can stay quiet for."

He took her wand from her hand, slowly going down to his knees and taking it with him. He pushed her skirt all the way up, without stopping the motion of his finger, and he broadly ducked his head towards her pussy and licked her clit.

"Oh fuck," Delilah hissed through gritted teeth. This was so unprofessional, but she didn't care at that moment. All she knew was that she had to be quiet.

She rested herself onto her hands, her head dropping as she weakly moved her hips a bit closer to George's face.

His tongue felt like heaven on her, and when he slipped in another finger, she let out a high pitched moan.

She clamped a hand over her mouth, making George chuckle as he looked up at her. His voice vibrated against her as he began sucking on her most sensitive part, and she felt like she was on cloud nine.

She looked down at him, and when their eyes connected, Delilah moaned a bit louder.

"George. . ." She whimpered, her hands going to his hair. "I can't be quiet when y-you make me feel like this."

He narrowed his eyes at her as he slowed the pace of his fingers and pulled away from her clit. His lips were wet with her own cum, and he licked them broadly.

"You better be quiet, angel," he said in a demanding tone, "Or else I'll stop. So, be a good little girl for me."

Delilah whimpered, nodding her head as his lips reattached to her clit. His fingers moved faster, quickening to a pace that was making it harder for her to contain her moans.

George began moaning into her, himself turning hard as he continued to eat her out.

The vibrations of his voice grew to be too much, so when Delilah began moaning louder, George pulled away quickly, pointing her wand behind his back, muttering "Muffliato," before going right back into her.

Delilah dropped the hand that was around her mouth, putting her into his hair, and she pulled hard as his fingers curled inside her, reaching her deepest point.

"Fuck, George. . ." She moaned, pulling his flaming hair between her fingers. "I'm so close. . ."

His fingers were hitting her g-spot with every push, and her legs twitched on the sides of his head.

Her breathing was incredibly fast, and as she came, her toes curled, her hands pulled really tightly on George's hair, and she practically screamed.

She dropped her head, her chest heaving as George licked up all of her cum. He stayed on his knees for a moment, licking his lips clean as he caught his breath.

He stared up at Delilah as her head was tilted down, her eyes closed in pleasure, and her forehead sweating lightly.

She was beautiful to him.   
In every way he could see.

"Merlin, Weasley," Delilah gasped, opening her eyes tiredly to look down at him. "That felt amazing."

He stood onto his feet slowly, smiling as he pushed her messy hair behind her ear. "I'm glad I could make you feel good," he whispered, kissing her lips, to which she responded eagerly.

"So good," Delilah agreed.

"I mean, I'm surprised nobody came in," he chuckled, "Even with the charm, you could've broken it with your screams for me."

She rolled her eyes, swatting his arm lightly, "Shove off, Weasley, I can't help it."

"Clearly," he smiled before kissing her lips and bringing her underwear back to its original place. He held his head back, watching his fingers trailing her breasts lightly over the black bra she was wearing.

His finger traced each dip, freckle, and crease. His eyes admired every inch of her, and Delilah smiled up at him with her crystal blue eyes.

"Beautiful," he muttered, meeting her eyes again.

Her already flushed cheeks darkened, and she smiled shyly, "T-thank you."

"It's only the truth," he tapped her nose lightly before going over to her shirt. He grabbed it and handed it to her, saying, "Fancy some lunch?"

She chuckled at his sudden change of the subject, "I am quite hungry. . ."

George got the sandwiches and croissants from the table near the door, and he took them out of the bag as Delilah buttoned up her shirt and cleaned her desk top with her wand.

George laid out each item, pulling over two boxes so they could sit next to each other.

"So, I was wondering. . ." George began as they started to eat. "If you aren't busy, and only if you want to. . . I was wondering if I could take you out on a date?"

His hopeful eyes stared at Delilah, and she smiled softly as he continued.

"This Friday night, if you're free, and you don't have to say 'yes'—"

"Yes," Delilah cut him off, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

George's cheeks heated up, "B-brilliant! I'll pick you up around seven?"

She nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Should I wear something fancy. . . ? Or casual?"

"Fancy," George smirked, "I've got a place in mind that I think you'll really like."


	5. FRIDAY NIGHT

"Mate, calm down," Fred Weasley sighed with a chuckle.

Currently, George was running around his room, throwing his clothes all around and making a compete and utter mess.

"Should I wear the black tie? Or the red tie?" He asked Fred, holding up each tie individually to his neck. "I never asked what her favorite color is, but she seems like a red girl. . . Right?"

"Sure," Fred laughed, entering the room from his spot in the doorway. "Just wear the red, I'm sure she'll like it no matter."

George nodded, throwing the black tie into the pile of suit jackets, button ups, and other ties. He tied the red tie around his neck, flattening out the black jacket around his white button up.

The restaurant he set a reservation for in Diagon Alley was one of the fanciest in the alley, and George wanted to look his absolute best for this girl. He wanted everything he had planned for the night to go perfectly. He hadn't had a first date since his sixth year, and he was a little rusty.

Even then, it was a simple butter beer at the Three Broomsticks, but now, this is in the real world. In places he isn't used to, with a person he doesn't know very well.

He wore long, black trousers, along with a pair of black dress shoes. He didn't enjoy fancy clothes very much, but he knew Delilah was fancy.

He ruffed up his hair in his mirror, adjusting even the smallest pieces out of place. He flicked his wand at the clothes that scattered around his room, and they all neatly folded back into his drawers.

As he adjusted his tie, he walked out of the room towards the kitchen where Fred was making himself some pasta for dinner.

"You know how to apparate to her?" Fred asked, looking towards his brother as he stirred his pasta.

George checked his watch, 6:45, and said, "Yeah, Ron gave me a picture of her Manor— really big, by the way— and if I imagine it good enough, I'll make it."

"Don't splinch yourself," Fred smirked.

"I'll try," George said, pocketing his house key as he opened the door. "I'll see you later, mate."

"Tell me the details later!" Fred called as George closed the door.

He went down to the empty shop, taking out his wand and the picture Ron had given him. He looked down at the tall, sage green mansion, and imagined himself standing on the large porch.

In one swift movement, he was twisting through space and his feet hit the ground harshly.

He peeked one eye open, and when he looked around, he sighed a grateful sigh. Nothing seemed to hurt, so he knew he hadn't splinched himself.

The stone beneath his feet was white, railings ran along the outsides, and a tall white door stood in front of him.

The welcome mat in front of his feet read, 'Welcome to Onasis Manor' and a wreath of flowers was on the door. Long grass fields were on either sides of the long driveway behind him, and the pavement curved near the porch into a circle.

In the center of the circle was a fountain with a tall, fairy-like women in the center. She had big wings, and a flower crown on her head. A small garden surrounded the statue, along with a white fence.

George turned back to the door, pocketing the picture and his wand, he adjusted his tie once more and knocked three times on the door. When no one answered, he cursed himself as he saw the doorbell. He rang it once, and the door almost immediately opened.

A short elf stood in front of him, a small pink bow in a the smallest bit of hair it had, and it smiled up at him.

"Hello, welcome to Onasis Manor!" She squealed, "How can I help you?"

George cleared his throat, "I'm here for Delilah Onasis."

"Oh! You must be Mr. Weasley!" The little elf said, opening the door wider.

"Erm. . . Yes, that's me," George stuttered, a bit confused as to why this elf knew him.

"Yes! Please come in, Ms. Delilah will be ready soon," the elf stepped aside, letting George step onto the big welcome mat inside the foyer.

The first thing George noticed was the big, black, grand staircase in front of him. His jaw slacked open as he surveyed his surroundings more. The floor was white marble, multiple paintings of flowers, landscapes, and family portraits hung on the walls, and a tall, large fireplace was inside one of the walls.

Two light purple, tall doors stood to his left, and George assumed it was leading to a dining room or drawing room type of thing.

George had never been to Malfoy Manor, but he assumed they were similar based on what Ron and Harry told them about it. But, it seemed, this Manor was lighter.

"You'll catch flies," a short, interestingly dressed girl came up to George.

She looked incredibly similar to Delilah, but her hair was darker, and her eyes were brown. She wore ripped jeans, a tie-dyed t-shirt, and Nike sneakers. Her hair was curly like Delilahs, and it was put up in a messy bun.

"Huh?" George blinked away from the interior design, and looked down at the girl.

"If you keep your mouth open like that," she smirked, pointing at his mouth, "You'll catch flies."

George blushed from embarrassment, looking down embarrassingly at his feet.

"You must be the Weasley my sister has been talking about," the girl said, her tone not as condescending as George thought it would be. "I'm Athena."

"Nice to meet you," George smiled politely, "I'm George."

"So I've been told," Athena looked him up and down, "How do I know you're good enough for Delilah?"

George opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few moments before saying, "W-well, I suppose you don't know if I am."

"Mm," she placed her hands on her hips, "She's almost ready."

And the girl left up the stairs.

George stared at the spot the girl had been standing in, completely baffled. She seemed completely different than how Delilah was. She seemed dark, and more straight forward, whereas Delilah was light and bubbly.

George's hands began to sweat, was he good enough for her? He suddenly felt restricted with his tight tie and his black jacket, but all of his worries faded as he saw Delilah rushing down the grand staircase.

"Hi George! I'm so sorry I was taking so long," she ran her hands through her curly hair, which was put half up with a small red ribbon. "I lost track of time as I was looking for. . ."

Her sentence trailed off as she looked up at George, he was undoubtedly handsome. And oddly, his tie matched her dress.

"What?" Delilah asked softly, looking over her dress as if something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

George stared down at her wide eyed, his cheeks blushing, and his smile growing the more he looked her over.

She wore a tight, red dress, accentuating her curves nicely. It was a thin strapped dress, a deep V-neck to show off some of her cleavage. It reached to just above her knees, and she held a small black purse to match. Her brown hair was its usual curly style, and she held half of it up with a cute, red ribbon. She wore silver heels, two individual straps one over her ankle and the other over her toes. Her makeup was light like it usually was, except she matched with some deep, red lipstick, and glitter on her eyelids.

"Is my lipstick messed up?" Delilah questioned, moving her fingers to fix the spots around her lips.

"No, nothing is wrong," George smiled, "You're just. . . Gorgeous."

Delilah blushed deeply, bashfully looking down at her feet, "You look amazing, too, truly." She stated, looking back up at him. "A-and we match!"

She took a step closer, grabbing the middle of his tie to pull it away from his chest gently before letting it fall back against him.

"I w-wasn't sure if you'd like red or black better," he stuttered, his heart racing at her new closeness.

"I love red," she smiled, "If you haven't noticed, it's sort of my favorite color."

"I was hoping it was," George breathed, "Now—" he checked his watch, "Our reservation is at 7:30 so we better leave now."

"Right," she nodded, "Let me just—"

"Leaving already?" Delilahs father came up behind her, looking over George. "You must be George, I'm Adonis Onasis, but you can call me Sir."

Delilah rolled her eyes as her father stuck his hand out for him to shake, and George nervously shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you sir," George greeted with a nod.

"Dad, we really have to go," Delilah said, putting her arm through George's and gently pulling him towards the door.

"Hang on," her father said, "I barely know this man." He motioned to George with his head, "You're a Weasley, correct?"

"Yes sir," George said proudly.

"Dad. . ." Delilah warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm just asking a question," her father defended, "And how old are you?"

"Erm. . . 21, sir, I'll be 22 next month," George answered, smiling softly.

"You're turning 22 this year?" Adonis raised an eyebrow, looking down at Delilah.

George looked down at her too, "Uh yes, in April."

"Okay, we're leaving," Delilah pulled George to the door as Mandy opened it widely. "Bye dad!"

She quickly rushed George out the door, and Mandy waved as she closed it. Delilah let out a sigh as she leaned her head against George's arm for a moment.

"Sorry about him," she said, looking up at him.

"No worries. . . Uh, why does it matter that I'm turning 22 this year?" George asked as he took out his wand to apparate them.

"Well," Delilah sighed, "I turn 23 this year."

"You're older than me?!" George gasped, smirking slightly.

"Always have been," Delilah smirked, "I was in the year above you at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts?!"

"Yes sir, Slytherin, class of '95. Now, are we going to dinner or what?"

"Yes, dinner. . ." George apparated them without warning, and in a matter of seconds they were in the middle of Diagon Alley.

"Woah," Delilah clutched George's arm tighter in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

"Sorry about that," George pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. "You okay to move?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, I'm okay to move, Weasley."

"Okay, Onasis," he said, matching her tone jokingly. "It's only a short walk from where we are."

He pulled her along the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, and they eventually came to a pretty busy restaurant. The sign above it said, 'L'ARTE DEI SAPORI', and many people stood outside of it.

"The name translates to 'The art of flavors'," George informed impressively.

Although Delilah already knew this, she still pretended to look shocked, "Really? That's so cool!" 

George smirked to himself as they approached the line, but instead of waiting in it, George pulled them right up to the front door.

"Reservations?" The women behind the desk asked, looking up at George. Before George could answer, she turned to Delilah, "D! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Delilah smiled nervously, "You too, Mary."

"How've you been? You haven't been here since C—"

"Let's not talk about that," Delilah cut her off, "George, is it under your name?"

George nodded, shaking away his confused face, "George Weasley."

Mary brought the two to a two seater near the back window. Outside the window was a beautiful garden with many different plants, and many chairs and tables filled with guests. The sun was shining a bright golden as it began setting in the distant horizon.

"Your waiter will be right over," Mary informed as she walked away.

"This is beautiful," Delilah said, looking out the window, as George went over to his seat after tucking her into hers.

George smiled to himself, "So are you."

Delilah turned to face him, a blush rising up her neck, "You're such a gentleman, Georgie."

He reached across the table and held her hand with his own, "Only the best for you." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently before saying, "What are you gonna get to drink?"

Delilah smiled at him before opening her menu and scanning the contents. "I think I'll start with a Rossini."

"What's that?" George asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Mostly sweet wine and puréed strawberries," she explained and George nodded.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Their waiter came up and asked, a pen and quill following his moves.

"I will have an Americano and the lady will have a Rossini," George stated proudly, folding his menu onto the table top.

Delilah smiled at him as the waiter nodded, rushing off to get them their drinks.

They started up a conversation, asking each other questions and getting to know each, like a normal first date. And when it was time to order, Delilah got the restaurants famous Chicken Parm, and George got the simple Spaghetti and Meatballs.

About half way through their meals, George held up a particularly long piece of spaghetti towards Delilah.

"Take this," he grinned, putting the other end in his mouth.

She reluctantly took the end, "Why?"

"Put it in your mouth like me, I saw this in a Muggle movie Hermione made us watch," he explained, and Delilah obliged by putting the end in her mouth.

When George began to eat it, Delilah followed suit, furrowing her brows as he began leaning over the table. His grin indicated he had a plan, and when he got closer to her lips, she blushed as a grin fell onto her lips.

She leaned in too, and eventually their lips met in a sweet kiss. They pulled apart, chewing the spaghetti with silly grins on their face.

"That was adorable," Delilah stated, taking a sip of her second Rossini.

"I am quite the adorable man," George blushed, his heart racing a million miles a minute.

For dessert, they shared a hot fudge sundae, feeding and giggling to each other. When they got ready to leave, George had to practically fight Delilah for the bill. His defense was, "I invited you, I pay."

Reluctantly, Delilah allowed him to pay, and they left with smiles, full stomachs, and their hands intertwined.

George apparated them back to Delilahs Manor, and before bidding goodnight, she brought him to the front garden for a moonlit stroll.

"Thank you, George, for tonight," Delilah smiled, looking up from their intertwined hands to his chiseled jawline.

He looked down to her, "Thank you, Delilah, I had so much fun, and I would love to do this again. . ." he stated nervously.

Delilah squeezed his hand, "Only if I get to pay this time— or plan it! I love planning things. . ."

George chuckled at her eagerness, "I would love nothing more."


	6. OFFICIAL? YES

"Ms. Delilah!" Mandy squealed as she popped up besides Delilah at the breakfast table.

Delilah jumped, "Merlin! Mandy, you scared me! What is it?"

"Mr. Weasley is here for you!" she informed with a smile.

Delilah gasped, jumping from her seat, "What?! It's eight am!"

She ran out of the dining room, her family watching her with raised eyebrows, and she opened the doors of the dining room to see George stood on their welcome mat.

He had on casual, gray sweatpants, considering it was a Saturday and he didn't have to work, and he had on a black t-shirt which read 'Metallica' in purple letters.

It had been a week since their date, and Delilah had been visiting George during work breaks, after and before work, and whenever she could.

His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and he looked up from the very intricate rug below his feet when he heard the door open.

"George! What are you doing here?!" Delilah asked, patting down her hair, which she hadn't brushed yet.

She was still in her pajamas, silk black shorts and a matching tank top. She had no makeup on, and she suddenly changed from her comfortable feeling that she had around her family, to a nervous, self conscious feeling that she gets around George.

"We're having a movie night at the flat. . ." George explained, but his focus was on her body. "I was hoping you'd— what are you doing?"

Delilah stopped the motion of her hands going through her hair and blushed. "I only woke up a few minutes ago, I haven't brushed my hair, and I'm in my pajamas—"

"You're beautiful," George cut her off with a smile.

She blushed more, "Stop," she took his hand, "I'd love to come to movie night. But I've got to get dressed."

She went to pull him with her up stairs, but stopped when George said, "Or. . . You could just— do the opposite of getting dressed. . . ?"

She rolled her eyes at him, standing on her toes to kiss him quickly before continuing to pull him towards the big, black staircase. George was excited as he followed Delilah up the stairs of her home. He was rarely ever invited over, and when he was, he had never made it past the welcome mat.

He stared in awe at the many portraits and paintings that hung on the walls, the marble floors, and the large windows that stood on the right side of the hallways. The rising sun shone into the dark hallways, lighting them up beautifully, and George admired the long yards of green grass and natural flowers.

Delilah eventually came to a stop, making George turn his attention to her, "Remember when I said I love red?"

George furrowed his eyebrows, "Erm. . . Yeah, why?"

"Well. . ." She slowly opened her door, and Georges mouth fell open.

He looked around in shock, her room was bigger than his whole house, and covered in red! Delilah pulled him in, and he immediately ran over to her silk sheets on her king sized bed.

He kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto it. He let out an exhausted groan as he began doing a 'swimming' motion over the sheets.

"I'm guessing you like the bed. . . ?" Delilah laughed, herself walking over to her closet.

"This is heaven!" George called, laying on his back to look over the rest of the room.

Delilah chuckled to herself as she picked an outfit for the day; black sweatpants, high top sneakers, and a plain orange t-shirt.

She walked out of her closet with her clothes in hand, and she walked over to George. "I'm going to take a shower," she pecked his lips lightly after he sat up to her height. "You can stay in here. . . Or you can join me. . ."

She raised a suggestive brow at him, and a silly grin spread across his face, "I'd love to."

Delilah pulled him towards her bathroom, and again, when she opened the door, Georges mouth dropped open.

The bathroom was spotless. A large shower stood to their right, large glass doors stretching from George's height to the floor, and white marble tiles lined the flooring and walls. A jacuzzi type of white tub sat in front of them, a large window behind it, and a golden faucet. A toilet sat between the jacuzzi and the shower. Two identical sinks sat to their left, a big mirror above it, golden faucets, white rims, and a tall shelf beside it. On the shelf were different bottles, stacks of red and black towels, and a few boxes of things George didn't know what they were.

George was brought back to reality by Delilah untying the string of his sweatpants. His breath picked up as she slowly pulled them down, then put her hands up his shirt, causing him to hiss from the coldness of her fingertips.

After she pulled off his shirt, he pulled off her shorts and slowly pulled down the straps of her tank top. As George pulled it over her head, she shivered and goosebumps formed over her arms.

"Cold?" George smirked, running his hands over her back as he pulled her closer to him.

She looked up at him though her eyelashes and smirked, "A bit. . ." Her hands were rested on his chest as he held his arms around her waist.

She ran her hands slowly down his chest as she leaned up to kiss him, and she licked his lips as she teasingly put her fingers into his boxers.

She trailed kisses down his chest as she pulled down his boxers, freeing his growing erection. George breathed heavily as he watched her lower herself onto her knees, and he put his fingers into her hair.

She sucked hard on his V-line, taking his length into her hand and stroking up and down slowly.

"Mark me, princess," George moaned, "Right there."

Delilah obliged, placing four wet, purple marks along his V-line, all while she picked up her pace on his dick.

George's legs began to tremble slightly, and he leaned himself against the door behind him. Delilah looked up at him, and when their eyes connected, she took him into her mouth as far as she could.

George cried out, his hips bucking weakly into her mouth as she wrapped her hands around the back of his thighs to take him deeper. Tears spilled out of her eyes, and George wiped them away, saying sweet nothings to her as she pushed her tongue against him to give him more stimulation.

It stung the back of her throat as his tip hit her over and over again, but she pushed away the pain and sucked him off until he came into her mouth with a moan of her name.

She released him from her lips and took a second to swallow. She rested her hands on her knees as George caught his breath, his chest heaving and sweat glistening on his chest.

"Fucking hell," George grinned, his hands running through his hair. "How're you so good at that?"

Delilah looked up at him through glossed eyes, a small smile coming to her lips. She didn't know what to say, from practice? So she just stood up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

He pulled down her own underwear, leaving her naked like him, and he teasingly felt her entrance. "So wet from that, Delilah?"

She swatted his hand away, making him chuckle, "I can't help that."

She pulled him into her shower, the marble cold against their feet, and she teasingly bent over to turn on the faucets.

George slapped her ass, making her yelp as hot water poured down on them. "Don't be a tease," George smirked, pulling her with him under the water.

"Don't be easy to tease," Delilah mocked, reaching her hands up to push George's wet hair out of his face.

Together, George and Delilah washed each other's hair and bodies, laughing and giggling as they blew bubbles into each other's faces.

Although they hadn't been fully intimate in a sexual way, they were very intimate in an emotional way. They had only known each other for two weeks, yet they felt a connection neither of them had ever felt with anyone else.

•••

George got dressed back into his sweatpants and Metallica t-shirt, and Delilah put on her black sweatpants, orange t-shirt, and matching high-top sneakers.

George insisted they stayed at her home for a little longer, and so they sat together on Delilahs balcony as she read him one of her favorite books.

By three in the afternoon, they decided to finally head back to George's flat.

When they arrived, it was just Fred and he was sitting in the sitting room working on some last minute Joke Shop paper work.

"Look who decided to come home!" Fred mocked as the two walked in hand in hand. "You've been gone for seven hours."

George smiled shyly, "Sorry, we were busy."

Fred raised an eyebrow, looking between a blushing Delilah and a grinning George. "Ohh! Nice one, mate," Fred fist bumped George as the two sat together in one of the reclining chairs. "Seven hours? How are you walking, Del?"

She turned red, "We didn't have sex, we just relaxed together in my room—"

"Which is huge by the way!" George cut her off as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she sat on his thigh. "Her room alone is bigger than the whole Burrow, and her bathroom is bigger than our old room! She has her own bathroom, her own balcony, her own library—"

"Library?" Fred quirked an eyebrow, "You have your own library?"

She nodded shyly, wrapping an arm around George's neck, "Mhm. . ."

"You've got to see her room sometime," George stated, "I mean, her sheets are silk! SILK!"

"Someday I'll have one of these things at my house," Delilah said, "Like a small party with the usual, if you want."

She looked down at George, and he smiled widely, "I think that's a great idea." He said before pecking her lips lightly.

"I think Granger would love the whole library thing," Fred added, focusing back on his paperwork.

"I think you'd love the whole drawer full of—" Delilah slapped her hand over George's mouth, making him jump slightly before smirking under her palm.

"George! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Delilah scolded through her blushing cheeks.

Fred looked up at them, quirking an eyebrow as Delilah slowly took her hand away from George's mouth. "It's just Freddie," George defended.

"What's the drawer full of?" Fred asked, a faint smirk on his lips.

After their shower, Delilah had gone down to the library to grab a book to read, and George had stayed in her room, exploring. Right before Delilah came back, he found a secret drawer under her bed, and he opened it to find—

"Sex toys!" George said excitedly. Delilah sighed, dropping her head to lean her burning cheek against George's head.

Fred's eyes widened, looking at the girl in front of him, "Delilah Onasis has a drawer full of sex toys?"

"So many!" George began, "Dildos, ropes, what was that other one—? Oh! Vibrating underwear—!"

Delilah clamped another hand over George's mouth, "Just. . . Basic things, for my pleasure and my partners. Not a word to anyone!"

Fred laughed out loud, "Oh Merlin. . . I won't tell anyone." He looked back down at his paper, but looked back up quickly and winked.

Delilah narrowed her eyes at him before turning to George, "I swear, I'm going to hit you."

George smiled sweetly under her hand, kissing her palm gently. She removed her hand, "Nothing to be embarrassed about, love, we all have our fair share of sex toys."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes," George said, not embarrassed at all.

"You've got yourself quite the girlfriend," Fred said, a faint smile on his face as he looked up at them.

George smiled up at her, and she smiled down at him. They hadn't used any labels yet, or discussed what they were exactly.

"Yeah, I do," George said, kissing her lips gingerly.

Now, they were official.

Together.

And everyone would know.


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GEORGIE

"Can I spend the night with you?" Delilah asked as she sat down in George's lap.

He was sitting in his office, and Delilah had finished work early this Friday afternoon. Since George didn't finish work for another two hours, he said she could sit with him as he finished up some paperwork and worked around the shop.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Of course, my love, you don't need to ask."

"Well," Delilah began playing with his hair, "You're birthday is tomorrow. . . And I wanted to do something special for you."

George smirked up at her, kissing her neck lightly, "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

Her eyes fluttered close as he continued to pepper her neck with his feather-like kisses.

Soft, gentle, and comforting.   
That is George Weasley.

"George Weasley, will you have sex with me tonight?" Delilah whispered, her fingers curling in his hair.

His kisses stopped, and he looked up at her with reddening cheeks, "O-oh. . . I— s-sex?"

"Y-you don't have to," Delilah said, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. "I-I just thought, we've been together for a little over a month, and—"

George cut her off with a kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled and said, "I'd love to, Delilah."

She felt butterflies in her stomach, it wasn't usual for him to use her full name. But when he did, she always got this warm feeling inside of her.

She kissed him again, their soft lips meshing together perfectly. She gently ran her fingers through the roots of his hair, massaging his scalp slightly, making George groan into her lips.

He moved his hands up her work skirt slightly, his warm fingertips caressing her inner thigh, making her grow wet with anticipation.

She felt his dick harden against her thigh when she moved to straddle his hips and began grinding against him slowly.

"George I need— Oh fuck!"

The two broke apart, breathing heavily as they turned to face the door. Fred was standing at the door, the door cracked open, and his eyes covered by his hand.

"I didn't know you were here, Del," Fred said, his smirk only growing the more he talked. "I just needed those forms, George, I assume you aren't finished, though. So I'll come back later."

"No, Fred! I've got them, right there," George pointed to the stack of papers on the desk as Fred slowly removed his hand from his eyes.

Fred took two large steps towards the desk, sending a wink and a smirk towards George as Delilah buried her face in his neck.

Fred grabbed the papers and left with a chuckle and another wink towards his twin.

Once the door was closed, George went to say, "That was embarrassing—" but was cut off as Delilah began kissing his neck.

She kissed directly under his ear, licking a stripe from below his ear to his Adam's apple. Then, she blew gently on it, sending shivers all over George's body.

"I'll see you tonight," she whispered as she got up, leaving George all flustered in his office chair. "I'm going to go home and get some extra clothes," she smirked, watching as George stared up at her with a submissive look.

"Okay. . ." George nodded as she went to grab her bag from the floor. "Actually," George said, getting her attention again. "Pack a few things, you can keep the bag in my closet for the next time you stay over."

Delilah smiled at him from the doorway, "Yeah, okay, I'll do that."

•••

Delilah spent the rest of her afternoon preparing herself for a night she knew she would remember.

She dressed herself in sexy, red lingerie, putting a white blouse covered in little, pink flowers, and a light pink skirt over the lingerie. She matched it with white sneakers, a light makeup look, and she curled her hair into loose waves.

At around seven thirty, when she knew the shop would be closed, Delilah put on her black, puff coat and apparated to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

When she walked into the dimly lit shop, the bell above the door rang, and the conversation in the distant office seized.

George came practically sprinting out, and when he spotted Delilah, a large grin formed on his face. His work tie was nowhere to be seen, his white sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his hair was his usual end-of-the-day mess.

"Hey Georgie," Delilah said, sliding her bag from her shoulder to her palm as she walked up to him.

"Hi princess," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"So glad you're here," Fred said exhaustedly as he came out of the office behind George. "If he continued to talk about his plans for tonight, my head would've exploded."

Delilah giggled as George glared at him, "You're just mad I'm going to have sex, and you're not!" George sang, grabbing Delilahs hand.

Fred scoffed, "Who said I wasn't?"

George raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Who is this unlucky women?"

"I haven't decided," Fred said, ignoring his brothers choice of words as he walked back into the office with a smirk. "I was thinking of spending sometime at the Leaky Cauldron, because I'd rather not hear what goes on beyond your bedroom door." George and Delilah both rolled their eyes, "So, if I happen to run into anyone who I think could make my night, I'll be sure to go to her place."

"Pathetic," George said, grabbing Delilahs bag for her, "Why don't you try to get to know whoever you meet, instead of just shagging them?"

Fred pretended to think for a moment, "No, I think I like my plan better. Besides, if you get sex as a birthday present, why can't I?"

George sighed, knowing there was no changing his brothers mind— he didn't like relationships, especially not after Angelina.

"Fine, have fun then," George ushered Delilah to go up to the flat, George following behind after he said his own goodbyes to Fred.

George slapped Delilahs ass playfully on their way up the stairs, making her giggle and glare playfully at him.

"I fucking love this skirt," George said as he closed the front door, his hand grazing her ass lightly.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, "I picked it out just for you, Georgie."

"Just for me to rip it off. . ." George tutted, "How kind."

He kissed her lips gently, his lips barely grazing his, and he ventured off towards the kitchen, leaving Delilah confused in the doorway.

"Wine? Have you had any dinner?" George asked, pulling out a bottle of red wine with two glasses.

"Erm. . . I-I'm fine," Delilah finally said, walking into the kitchen after George.

He smirked faintly, knowing she didn't want wine, but she wanted him.

But, he still poured two glasses and ushered Delilah into his sitting space. They sat down on the couch, sipping wine, staring into each others eyes lovingly, and they were both anxious for the night to come.

They made small talk, George telling her all about his day at work. Fred had dropped a box full of a new order of Love Potions, and the customers kept lingering towards the back room, insisting they went in to find the source of the wonderful smell.

Of course, each person smelt something different, and George even indulged on what he smelt.

"It was a floral type of smell," he informed, his eyes staring at his ceiling in thought. "But also sweet— like sugar or. . . Bubblegum? Perhaps, a simple smell of candy; Honeydukes. And the final smell I could smell was faint, but there, parchment; new books; leather, or cleaning products of some kind."

Delilah had stared at him, her heart beating wildly as George discussed his favorite scents. She thought back to her sixth year, to her potions class with Snape, and to the lesson about Amortentia.

She had smelt her mother's chocolate chip cookies, her fathers green house, and the perfume she used, smelling of roses and daises. While everyone discussed who they smelt, Delilah didn't smell a distinct scent of a person.

But, as she listened to George's own list, admiring the way his eyes lit up at the very thought of the wonderful smell he had loved, she thought she might smell something different now.

"You know," George said, looking down at Delilah and gaining her attention again. "Now that I think about it, it smelt a bit like you, and I'm not ashamed to admit that."

Delilah blushed as she bit her lip to suppress her smile, "Like me?"

George nodded, "Floral? Your rose perfume. Sugar; Bubblegum? That secret stash of candy in your office that you're always nibbling on, the scent lingers in your breath, and I love it. And parchment? Leather? You have a library, you love reading, and perhaps the smell of new books lingers on your clothes."

Delilah nodded, finally letting herself smile up at her boyfriend lovingly. It made sense, who else would he smell?

"That makes sense. . ." Delilah blushed, sipping her second glass of wine.

"I am a man of many senses," George chuckled, causing Delilah to laugh, too. "What about you? Have you ever smelt a Love Potion?"

She nodded, "Sixth year, potions with Snape and a lesson about Amortentia. . ."

"What did you smell?" George asked, completely interested in her answer.

"At the time," Delilah began, "My mother's cookies, my fathers greenhouse, and my perfume."

George raised an eyebrow, "Your own perfume?"

"It's a good smell!" Delilah defended as George laughed at her. "You like it, clearly."

"Hey, I'm not judging," he said, standing up. "Why don't you smell some now? Maybe you'll smell me. . ."

Delilah rolled her eyes as George disappeared into his room, obviously keeping some products in there.

Why? Delilah didn't know.

He came back out, a heart shaped bottle in his hand filled with a shimmering pink liquid. A small cork was on top, and a pink tassel hung from around the spout. An intricate heart design was on the cover, the obvious name 'Love Potion' written in gold.

"Here you are miss," George stated, handing her the vile. "From our personal stock."

She smiled at him as he sat beside her, and she uncorked the top.

"Don't drink it, or else you'll be dangerously in love with me for a few hours," George warned teasingly.

She scoffed at him, bringing the vile to her nose. What filled her nostrils was the most amazing things she had ever smelt, and it took her a moment to focus on the three most distinctive scents.

"Well? Do you smell me?" George asked, a smirk on his lips as he awaited her answer.

She looked up at him, her eyes flashing pink for a moment, making George go wide eyed.

"It's. . . Erm, a test product," George muttered, realizing how powerful the fumes alone were.

"Cinnamon," Delilah began listing, "Still my fathers green house— it's the smell of moisture, soil, and fresh plants." George nodded as she continued, "But the last smell. . ."

George watched as she inhaled, her eyes continuing to flash from pink to blue, and her shoulder relaxed further as she admired it.

"Like a forest, but. . . Not."

George frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Weed; cannabis," she chuckled, "Also like fire; a campfire and warmth. That's it, warmth. That's definitely you."

"You think I smell like weed?" George gasped, smelling his shirt.

"No no— well yes— but also like a campfire; warmth; cinnamon," Delilah explained. "Holy shit," she inhaled again, her eyes flashing pink, "it's so fucking strong."

George took the bottle away from her, "Okay, lover girl, I think you're high enough."

Delilah playfully glared at him as he put away the bottle onto a small shelf on the wall.

Delilah stood up, following him to the shelf, unbeknownst to him, and she flirtatiously placed her hands on his back.

"I've never realized how much you mean to me," Delilah began, running her hands slowly down his back and around to wrap around his waist. "Can I show you just how much?"

George gulped, turning around to look down at her, "I'd love nothing more."

She met his lips furiously, pulling him closer by his shirt, only to discover it was a boundary between his skin and hers, so she ripped it off of him.

He did the same to her, unbuttoning her blouse and unclipping her bra with such passion that made Delilahs knees go weak.

He moved to kiss her neck, sucking love marks anywhere he could as he ran his warm hands up her warm thighs, pressing his bare chest to hers.

She ran her fingers through his hair like she always did, her head tilted back as his lips soon reached her collarbone, licking broadly from one side to the other before blowing gently.

Delilah shivered, "Ohh, fuck George, that felt good."

"I bet this'll feel better," he muttered against her chest. And suddenly, he pulled down her red thong, immediately pressing his thumb to her clit.

Delilah moaned, bracing herself on his shoulder as he rested himself on his knees. "God, yes it does."

George stared up at her, his heart beat pulsing below his belt as he admired her in only her short skirt.

Her fingernails gripped into his shoulders tighter to hold herself up as he pressed harder on her clit, making her legs jerk slightly.

"You look so fucking hot in this skirt," he smirked, "And squirming under my touch. . ."

Delilah looked down at him, a desperate look in her eye, "Fuck, George, I need you."

His eyes darkened as he slowly stood back up, "Say that again."

"I need you, Georgie, I need to feel you inside me—"

George kissed her, lifting her up so she would wrap her legs around his bare waist. He kissed down her jawline, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses down to her breasts.

He led her to his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot as he laid her down on his bed, hovering over her.

She immediately unbuckled his belt, letting it clang against the floor as she pushed it away from them. She unbuttoned his trousers, the sight of his dick pushing against the fabric making her wetter than she already was.

He kicked off his trousers as he kissed her neck, moaning as she palmed him over his boxers. She ran one hand through his hair, putting the other into his boxers and grasping his length.

"God, you're going to feel so good inside me," Delilah mumbled, pulling off his boxers.

George stared down at her, admiring her naked body as he ran his hands over her waist lightly. This wasn't the first time they had seen each other completely naked, but this time it felt different; more passionate.

George ran his long, nimble fingers against her slit. "So fucking wet. . . So ready for me."

Delilah blushed, smiling up at him as he opened her knees a bit more. He positioned himself at her entrance, stopping to look at her for a moment.

"Tell me you're okay with this," he whispered, breathless.

Delilah cupped his jaw, "I'm okay with this. You have my full consent."

George kissed her as he pushed his tip in, making Delilah gasp. She knew he was big, he'd been in her mouth before for Merlins sake, but having him truly inside of her, he seemed ten times bigger. 

"Are you okay?" George asked, worriedly as he stopped pushing into her.

"Better than okay," she said, weakly lifting her hips, making George slide further into her.

He moaned loudly, continuing to push into her, "Fuck, you're so wet— so tight. . . You feel so good."

Delilah couldn't respond, her mouth was slacked open as George slowly thrusted in and out of her, barely hitting her deepest point— yet it felt like heaven.

Once he was in fully, George looked into Delilahs eyes, "Do you want me to—"

"Go faster," Delilah moaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

George happily obliged, moaning and saying sweet nothings as he picked up his pace. He was hitting her deepest point with each thrust now, and Delilah couldn't handle it.

She had never felt the familiar knot forming in her stomach come quicker. She weakly rocked her hips upwards, only adding to the stimulation, and making George moan with each movement of hers.

They kissed each other between each gasp, their mouths always parted, their breaths heavy, eyes rolling and fluttering open and closed.

They held eye contact for as long as possible. Delilah dug her nails deeply into George's shoulder blades, making his back muscles flex, and his arms beside her head weaken slightly from the pain.

Before she could even inform George she was coming, she clutched her walls around him and came around his dick with one last cry of his name.

Watching her unfold below him was too much for George, and as her lips formed a small 'o' and her eyes rolled back, George quickened his pace as he came into her.

The head board of his bed was hitting his wall, adding to the sounds of their moans, groans, heavy breaths, their thighs hitting each other's, and the pet names/sweet nothings being passed to the other.

George gave a few last weak thrusts before pulling out completely and collapsing beside Delilah. He had on the largest grin as he turned his head to face Delilah. Her mouth was still a small 'o', and she was pressing her hands to her burning cheeks.

"George. . ." She turned her head to him, a small smirk forming on her lips. "My— my face is vibrating; tingling. . . ?"

George chuckled in the back of his throat, looking over her tired body beside him. "It seems. . . Your whole body is, am I really that good?"

"Yes, you seriously are," she said, pulling the blanket over her body. "Holy shit, George, that was incredible."

"You were incredible," George stated, wrapping his arms around her as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "Bloody hell, you felt so good."

She smiled to herself, kissing his chest gently as she noticed the watch on his wrist.

12:06.

"Happy birthday, Georgie."


	8. THE WEASLEYS

Delilah woke up on April first to the sound of a door swinging open and shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEASLEYS!"

Delilah bolted awake, George doing the same, and she automatically pulled the sheets further up her chest.

"Who's that?" Delilah asked, curling closer to George's side.

George's eyes went wide, "That's—"

"What the hell is this?" Their voice was heard coming closer to the door. "Fred? George?"

Before either George or Delilah could say anything, George's bedroom door swung open, and in the doorway stood a fairly short man.

He had long, black dreadlocks, his skin was dark, he had brown eyes, and pink lips. He wore a blue and white polka dotted shirt, with tan trousers and plain black sneakers.

But, in his hand, was Delilahs red bra.

"Lee!" George hissed, using the thin white sheet to cover Delilah more.

Lee's mouth pulled up into a smirk, "Well, well, well. . . What do we have here?"

"Jordon, get out," George glared at him, and Delilah buried her red face into the sheet.

"Hello miss," Lee said, bowing slightly, "I'm Lee Jordon, George and Fred's best friend, who might you be?"

"I'm D-Delilah," she smiled shyly, pulling the sheet down slightly to reveal her blushing face.

"Would this happen to be your bra?" Lee asked cheekily, making George bury his face with his hands.

"Yes, Jordon, it is," George said, holding his hand out, "Give it here."

Lee tossed it to him, "Do you want the other clothes from the sitting room, too?" He asked with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe. "Or should I leave that to you? Where's Fred? Is he home? Oh— happy birthday, by the way. Have any waffles?"

"Lee, get the fuck out," George raised his voice slightly, "Go wait in the kitchen!"

Lee raised his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright. . ."

He winked subtly before closing the door and disappearing from view.

"Well. . . He seems nice," Delilah chuckled, turning her head to face George.

He smiled at her, "He's annoying, I wouldn't say anything just yet."

He kissed her lips lightly before crawling out of the bed, slipping his boxers on as he went towards his closet.

"Georgie?" Delilah whispered, pulling the sheet around her as she followed him, her legs shaking slightly.

There was a dominant pain in her cervix area, and her legs shook with every step. It was normal the morning after sex for her, so she was used to it by now.

"Mm?" He hummed, his eyes looking over the many hanging shirts, sweatshirts, and pants in his closet.

"My bag's in the kitchen. . ."

George turned to look at her, his eyes scanning her sheet covered body, and he smirked.

"Would you like me to get it?" He asked, pulling her into his side as he pulled down a pair of tan trousers.

"Could you?"

"Yes, of course," he kissed her forehead before pulling on his pants. "I'll be right back."

Delilah sat back down on the edge of his bed, staring into his open closet, an idea popping into her mind.

George walked down the short hallway towards his sitting room, quickly gathering his shirt, and her shirt and underwear before going to the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me who that girl is?" Lee asked with a smirk, biting into one of the four waffles he made.

George grabbed the bag from the chair opposite Lee, "That Lee, would be Delilah Onasis, my girlfriend—"

"Onasis?" Lee gasped, "You got an Onasis?!"

George placed the bag over his shoulder, "Yes, she works with Ron, he introduced us about a month ago. . . Why?"

Lee shook his head, leaning back in his chair, "Nothing, just— the Onasis family is so. . . Malfoy. Rich, proper. . . Not the type of girl I'd see you with."

George furrowed his eyebrows, "They're nothing like the Malfoy's, her father really likes me, too. They don't care about blood status or how much money we have. And Delilah. . . She's amazing, she makes me so happy, Lee."

Lee smiled softly, "Well, I'm glad you're happy."

George began walking back down the hallway, "I really am."

When George walked back into his room, a grin came to his face. Delilah was stood in front of his full body mirror, flattening down one of George's t-shirts over her torso.

"It looks better on you than me," George said, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Delilah spun around, smiling as George approached her with her bag.

George added a lavender t-shirt onto his chest, his first name in white letters across his shoulder blades. He told Delilah that Fred had an orange one, his own name written across the back, which they wore every year on their birthdays.

As Delilah put her black belt through the belt loops of her ripped boyfriend jeans, George watched her from his desk chair. She had kept on his t-shirt, which looked extremely big on her, and was dark grey with the words 'Pink Floyd' and a triangle design in the center.

"What are your plans for today?" George asked, running his fingers through his flaming hair.

She looked at him through the mirror, "Well, I was just going to go home, maybe run a few errands. . . I assume you're going to be with your family?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," he stood up, going up behind Delilah and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, "I want you to come with me."

Delilah froze slightly, staring at him in shock through the mirror. "W-with you? And meet your parents?"

George frowned slightly, "Yes. . ."

Delilah bit her lip, "I don't know. . . What if they don't like me?"

George smiled softly, pushing her long brown hair out of the way to softly kiss her neck. "They'll love you, I promise."

•••

Fred hadn't showed up to the flat by the time they were ready to leave, so Delilah, George, and Lee took the Floo network to the Burrow.

When Delilah stepped in the sitting room of the Burrow after George, she was immediately over powered by warmth and the smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Happy birthday my baby!" Molly Weasley pulled George into a tight hug, showering him with kisses all over his face. "You're getting so old, it makes me feel old!"

"Mum— mum, stop," George squirmed out of her embrace after kissing her cheek in return.

"And Lee! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Lee into her embrace too, squeezing him until he couldn't breath.

"Hi, Molly, it's great to see you, too," Lee gasped, patting her back gently.

But, Mrs. Weasleys smile faltered slightly when she saw the girl standing besides George. Delilah blushed slightly as she smiled, "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, I'm Delilah, it's nice to meet you."

Molly smiled, looking up at George with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the girl. "Hi, nice to meet you, too. And please—" she pulled her into a hug, "call me Molly."

It felt as if a weight was lifted from Delilahs shoulders as Mrs. Weasley accepted her into the hug. She had heard so much about her from Harry and Hermione, and she wanted to make a good impression. They had made Molly out to be a saint, and from what Delilah could already see, she was.

"Mum," George began as the three guests followed her into the kitchen. "Has Freddie come by at all?"

Molly furrowed her eyebrows at him, "He's been here all night. . ."

George and Delilah shared a look, "All night?"

"Yes, he came by around eight and went right to bed after eating some food," Molly explained, setting a plate of cookies on the table. "He said you knew."

Lee immediately began eating the cookies as Delilah and George smirked at each other. "What a liar," George whispered, leaning back in his chair and wrapping his arm around the back of Delilahs chair.

"He should be down soon," Molly explained, looking at her watch. "In the meantime, have some cookies, and Delilah tell me about yourself."

•••

Only a few minutes later, Fred came rushing down the stairs, he had his orange t-shirt on with his name printed on the back and dark blue jeans.

When he entered the kitchen and saw George and Delilah looking at him, he went wide eyed.

"Hi everyone," he mumbled, sitting besides Lee, across from Delilah and George.

"Happy birthday," Lee smiled, patting him on the back, "22! You've finally reached double twos!" 

"Yes, finally," George said, sitting forward and crossing his hands in front of him on the table. "So, Fred— Freddie, how was your night?"

Fred glared at him, "Wonderful." He then looked at Delilah, seeing a few purple marks sticking out of her collar, "I see yours was too."

George looked at Delilah as well, pulling down her collar to reveal two purple hickeys. She swatted his hands away as he chuckled, "Reckon mine was better than yours."

Lee furrowed his eyes brows, seemingly confused, but when Fred said, "Okay! I lied! I didn't go to the Leaky Cauldron! I didn't want to. . ." He was a bit less confused.

"How come?" Delilah asked, genuinely concerned.

Fred shrugged, "I just haven't been myself since. . ." His sentence trailed off as he turned to stare out the window.

"Angelina," George and Lee both nodded.

Delilah glared at them before saying, "Don't dwell on it too much, Freddie. She isn't worth your thoughts, some day you'll find a girl— or boy, I don't know— and you'll realize you shouldn't have spent so much time thinking about her." She reached across the table and squeezed his hand lightly before standing up, "Could I use the loo?"

George nodded, smiling as she kissed his lips lightly. George watched her walk away and disappear around the corner, and he sighed a loving sigh.

Delilah walked out of the room, going where Mrs. Weasley had instructed her to go if needed, leaving the boys to themselves.

"I like her," Lee nodded, finally confirming what had been going on in his mind since he walked in on her and George naked in bed.

"She likes you," George chuckled, slouching back in his chair. "And last night we—"

"Shagged? Yeah we got that," Fred chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the back of his chair.

George rolled his eyes, "No— well yes, she's brilliant by the way— but I was going to say we talked about Amortentia, and she said she smelt me."

"From when we learned about it in sixth year?" Lee questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "She smelt you then?"

"No, I had some in storage," George explained, "We both explained to each other what we smelt, and I smelt everything that reminds me of her. I mean, I've only known her for like, a month and a half, but I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Lee and Fred shared a look. They watched the way his eyes lit up when he talked about her, and how his shoulders seemed to completely relax just at her presence. They didn't know what she had done to him, but it was evident George Weasley was already in love.

Delilah hadn't gone back to the table, instead she went outside to help Molly and Arthur set up the decorations. She saw two more people, who she was introduced to as Fleur and Bill, and she remembered Fleur from her last year at Hogwarts— the year of the tournament.

It seemed, Fleur was pregnant.

"Due by the end of May," Fleur smiled in her French accent, her hand on her stomach.

"Woah, so just a few more months," Delilah giggled. She had always loved the idea of newborns, their soft skin and big eyes. But toddlers. . . She wasn't fond of them, or teenagers. . .

"Yes! Ve are so exciteed," Fleur said as Bill came up beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You're dating Georgie, correct?" Bill asked, simply curious.

Delilah nodded, "We started dating around March fifth."

Bill smiled with a nod, "You seem like a great girl for George, very kind, polite."

Delilah blushed from the compliment, "Thank you, I would hope I was good enough for him. Although no one is quite good enough for him, he is just absolutely perfect."

"Well, thank you," George came up behind her, hugging her waist tightly. He nuzzled his head into her neck, "But you're more than enough for me, you're everything I could of wished for."

Delilah blushed as Bill and Fleur walked away with smirks on their faces, leaving the couple to their moment. She rested her cheek on Georges head and placed her hands on his, "Having a good birthday?"

"Better than last year, because you're here," George lightly kissed her neck, making her shiver slightly.

"You're so cheesy," she giggled, turning her head to face him.

She kissed his soft lips gently, loving the taste of chocolate that lingered from the cookies.

"You do this to me, Del, you make me cheesy," George whispered against her lips.

She smiled at him, "I'm glad I have that effect on you."

"Glad?" He smirked, "I might have to punish you for that."

While Delilahs mind went to a very dirty place, George began tickling her sides aggressively.

She doubled over in laughter as she tried to get away from him, but he only held her tighter and tickled her more.

Meanwhile, Fred and Lee stood by the table Molly was putting a table cloth on, watching the couple laugh with each other.

"He's definitely in love," Lee smirked, his hands on the edge of the table as he leaned back on it.

Fred stood beside him, his hands crossed over his chest, "Definitely."

•••

Later, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and one more red head by the name of Percy, all came by for the small party the Weasleys were throwing for their sons.

They all enjoyed the warm meal Molly prepared— the twins favorite— under the setting sun in the early April air. They shared laughs, memories, and secrets.

Delilah felt accepted into their family, and as she sat besides George, watching him laugh with Ron and Fred, she knew she didn't want anyone else for as long as she could.


	9. SUNDAY MORNING

Delilah awoke in the familiar bed she'd been waking up in for the past week.

The sun was shining brightly through the window, casting a golden glow on her and her lover. The sun was just barely above the horizon, indicating the time to still be very early.

She was usually a morning bird and a light sleeper, so even the sun could wake her with its bright rays. And the sound of birds chirping outside the window was enough to pull her from her slumber.

She felt a heavy weight on her chest, and after blinking a few times, she looked down to see George Weasley asleep on her chest.

His ginger hair was like gold in the sun, the freckles scattering his face practically begging Delilah to trace them. His eyes were closed softly, his long eyelashes fluttering against her skin.

His body was on her left side, his legs rubbing against her own softly as he kept one of his between two of hers. His arms were draped lazily over her waist, holding her close to him so she couldn't get away.

His warm cheek was pressed gently against the fabric of her t-shirt, which happened to be his. Her fingertips barely grazed his bare back as she admired him in every way she could.

She didn't want to wake him, she loved these moments too much to let them go, but George was a light sleeper like her.

So, when she went to twirl her fingers in his hair, his eyes fluttered open. His brown eyes automatically turned into pools of honey by the sun coming in through the window, and Delilah smiled as his eyes met her blue ones.

"Morning," he said, his voice deep and raspy from sleep.

"Good morning, my love," she whispered, her fingers still threading through his ginger locks.

"How long have you been up for?" He asked, closing his eyes again as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Not that long," she smiled, bending down to gently kiss his forehead.

He smiled and his cheeks warmed from the touch of her soft lips, and Delilah could feel his heart begin to race against her stomach.

But, when she shifted her leg slightly, she also felt a pressure on her thigh.

George raised his eyebrows, his eyes still closed, hoping she didn't realize the erection he was getting.

Delilah smirked to herself, knowing what she did to him, and she moved her leg again. Only this time it wasn't to make herself more comfortable, but it was to let him know she knew what she was doing to him.

George bit his lip, opening his eyes to look up at her with a desperate expression. She continued to slowly rub him with her thigh, and George began to weakly shift his own hips against hers.

"This early, Georgie?" She whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I can't help it," he smirked, running his hands up her shirt gently.

Delilah could sense he was getting the upper hand already, but she wanted him to know she was in charge today.

With one swift movement, she pushed George off of her, making him fall onto his back, and she quickly crawled onto his waist. She sat on top of him, straddling his hips, and his bulge was now prominent against her inner thigh.

"Ooh, feeling bold, are we?" George smirked, gripping her waist tightly.

She slowly ground her hips on his, bracing her hands on his bare chest. "Just a bit. . ." She smirked, watching as his eyes rolled back slightly.

The only thing keeping their skin from touching each other's was George's boxers and her underwear.

She felt herself getting wet, soaking her panties, and it only made the feeling that much better as George's dick rubbed against her clit perfectly.

George gripped onto her thighs, watching her grind against him. Having her on top of him was something new; different, and George couldn't get enough of the sight.

"You're so beautiful on top of me like this," he whispered, getting Delilahs attention from where she had been running her fingers over the purple marks on his chest.

She blushed shyly, smiling as she bent down to kiss his lips gently. He ran his hands up her shirt, pulling it off of her with one swift motion, and smirking when he saw her bare chest.

His feather-like touch on her breasts was incredible, and Delilah knocked her head back softly as she moaned and felt him grow harder.

She ran her hands down his chest, slowing her grinding as she shifted her body further down his thighs.

George lifted his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stopped grinding on him. But, his questions were answered when she pulled down his boxers, licking her lips as his dick sprang free and slapped his stomach lightly.

She wrapped her small hand around it, making George let out a low sound between a growl and a moan. Her hand barely fit around him, and it only turned George on more when he realized how small she really was compared to him.

She moved her hand up and down slowly, teasing him as she stared into his eyes. She bit her lip seductively, running her free hand up his thigh.

His eyes kept dancing between her lips, her hand around his cock, and her own eyes, trying to decide where to stare.

She quickened her pace, making his breathing become ragged, and his chest went up and down quickly.

"That feels so good," he said, loving the feeling of her hand around him. Hers always felt better than his own, it always made butterflies erupt in his stomach, too.

"I bet this'll feel better," she smirked, mimicking his words from their first time a week ago.

George watched her dip her head down, broadly licking from his base all the way to his tip while keeping eye contact with him. She swirled her tongue around his tip, using her saliva and his pre-cum as a lubricant for her hand.

His legs jerked slightly on both sides of her hips, and she chuckled at the sight. George's head fell back against his pillow, his eyes closed in ecstasy as his hands gripped his head board.

The veins on his arms made Delilah all the more turned on, and when George said, "I'm getting close. . ." she smirked inwardly to herself.

She pulled her lips off of him, making him groan and lift his head. She kissed his tip gently before fully bringing her pleasuring to a stop.

"Delilah, don't tease me now," George whined, lifting his hips in an attempt to touch her skin.

"I'm not teasing, George," she said as she pulled down her underwear, tossing it on the floor. "I just want you to cum inside me instead."

George smirked as she crawled back to straddle his hips, not letting their cores touch, although it was hard considering his size.

She reached over his chest, teasingly giving him a full view of her chest, and she grabbed her wand from the night stand.

George lifted his head, wrapping his arm around her waist as he took one of her breasts into his mouth, while massaging the other with his hand.

Delilah moaned, loving that he wanted to pleasure her, but she had to push away the throbbing feeling inside of her pussy, so she could take control again.

"Tut tut tut," she clicked her tongue, pushing George's mouth and hands away from her. "Did I say you could do that?"

He stared up at her, "I don't remember asking for permission."

She narrowed her eyes at him, leaning her face closer to his. Their noses were grazing each other as she said, "If you don't listen, you get punished."

She took his hands and held them against the head board, making George's eyes go wide as he went to fight against her, but it was too late.

"Incarcerous," she whispered, and two long, tan ropes shot out of her wand and connected George's wrists to the head board. Next, she turned her head slightly, and muttered the incantation again, making ropes connect George's ankles to the feet of the bed.

"You fucking—"

She pressed a finger to his lips, "Now now, do you want to cum or not?"

George gulped, flicking his eyes between hers, "Please."

She knew he was painfully hard from her teasing, and so she smirked as she positioned his tip at her entrance.

"God, you're so wet for me," George mumbled, pulling on the ropes again to release himself, but to no avail.

She gently kissed his lips as she lowered herself onto him, making them both moan into the little space between their lips.

Considering how wet she was, he slid right in her, only adding to her pleasure. Her walls were tight around him, and he filled her up completely.

"F-fuck," George moaned as his tip hit her deepest point.

She sat there for a moment, gently pushing him inside her more to add pressure to her deepest spot. It hurt slightly, but that only made it more pleasurable.

She knew George was the most sensitive on his tip, so it was just perfect that she was the most sensitive at the spot his tip would hit.

She rested her hands on the pillow on either sides of his head, staring into his brown eyes as she began lifting her hips.

She moved up and down slowly, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her sending her into a state of mind where it was only her and George.

"Del— t-the charm," George tried to stutter out as she rode him faster. "Silencing—"

Delilah lazily grabbed her wand again, "Muffliato," she mumbled, pointing it behind her. She threw her wand across the room, cupping George's jaw and connecting their lips.

George weakly lifted his hips in rhythm with hers, only adding to her pleasure when he put more pressure on her g-spot.

"You feel so good," Delilah moaned as she sat back up, still moving her hips up and down.

George badly wanted to touch her, feel the heat coming off of her skin as she rode him, but it only hurt his wrists to fight against the ropes.

"Delilah— please, I n-need to touch you," George groaned, biting his lip as she quickened her pace once again.

She knocked her head back, ignoring his pleas as she felt her long hair hit the small of her back. "Oh Georgie!" She cried, running her hands down her chest teasingly.

George watched her touch her chest, the way he desperately wanted to, and it only made him more turned on.

She looked back down at him, leaning down to kiss his burning chest, and she clenched herself around him.

"Ohh! Fuck. . ." George hissed, and without warning, he came deep inside of her.

"Oh, darling," Delilah cooed, running her hands through his hair as she continued to ride him to her own completion. "You make me feel so good."

She kissed his lips gently, and he struggled to kiss back. His chest was rising and falling heavily, trying to catch his breath after his orgasm.

She moaned into his mouth as she came, both of their bodies relaxing as she slowed down. She pulled herself off of him, collapsing lazily beside him.

"Way to start off the day," George chuckled, making Delilah giggle as she turned her head to face him. "Babe, could you maybe untie me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk coming onto her lips as she got up to get her wand. She held the sheet to her body as she turned back to him, her wand twirling in her fingers.

George smiled sweetly at her, waiting patiently for her to mutter the counter curse. . . But she never did.

She placed her wand under his chin, lifting it so he'd look at her. She smiled at him mockingly, "You look so helpless, love."

She giggled manically at him as she walked to his closet, dropping the sheet flirtatiously on the floor. George glared at her, trying to move his legs and arms, but to no avail.

"Delilah— come on. . ." He whined, craning his head to try and see her getting herself changed behind his closet door.

Knowing she was naked just beyond that block of wood made George all the more frustrated.

She walked out moments later, a yellow button up blouse on her torso and a light, white skirt coming just above her knees.

She smiled at George as she put the sheet over his dick, only covering up the middle part of his body.

"You look tired, Georgie," she crooned, running her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you take a nap?"

George growled at her, once again struggling against the ropes, "Delilah Onasis— let me go."

She pretended to think for a moment, "Mm, no I like you like this." She walked to the door, running her fingers through her hair, "I'm going to go make myself breakfast."

She left, leaving the door open so George could watch her walk away. "Delilah! Del— I'm going to fuck you so hard when you get back here!"

"I hope so!" She called back.

"I won't let you cum!" He yelled, but immediately shut up when he saw Fred groggily walking past his door.

"It's seven in the morning," he yawned, turning to face George. When his eyes landed on him, his mouth fell open and he doubled over in laughter.

"This isn't funny, Fred! Come over here and let me go!" George shouted, trying to pull free from the ropes.

"Don't do it Fred!" They heard Delilah call as the sound of the tea kettle whistled.

Fred stopped laughing, and George could tell an idea popped into his mind. Without a word, Fred disappeared back into his room, coming back moments later with the Muggle camera Hermione had bought the twins last year.

"Freddie! No!" George said, but Fred held the camera up to his eye with a smirk and a blinding light produced from it.

"Christmas Cards!" Fred giggled, fanning the small square that was produced from the camera.

Delilahs head peeked around the far corner, and a smile came to her lips as she saw Fred staring at the picture in his hands.

"Come here, Freddie, let me see," she called, and Fred happily jogged over to her, showing her the picture. "Bloody brilliant."

Delilah continued making the three of them tea as Fred hung the picture on their fridge.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" George yelled, making the two giggle silently to each other.

"So. . ." Fred said after a few moments, "He's a bottom?"

Delilah chuckled at him, pouring water into mugs, "A switch."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "And you?"

"A switch," she said absentmindedly, pouring her special potion into her own tea— contraception purposes.

After her and George's first time, she brought a few viles over to his flat, just in case. She had to take one within an hour after having sex unless she wanted to get pregnant.

Fred nodded, biting his lip to suppress his smirk.

Delilah looked up at him, handing him his tea, "Don't get any ideas."

Fred raised a hand in surrender, grabbing the mug with the other, "Just a question."

"COME UNTIE ME YOU PRICKS!"


	10. THE BACK ROOM

The sun was dim on this particular Wednesday afternoon. The skies were covered in grey clouds, and the rain was coming down hard.

They did always say April showers bring May flowers. Though, at the moment it didn't feel like that.

It had been raining since last Thursday, and not only did the mood of Mother Nature completely shift, but so did the moods of everyone.

Diagon Alley was more empty than usual, and the few that were there walked glumly with umbrellas or their jackets to cover their heads.

It had been a slow week for Delilah. Finishing up April paperwork and a few new ones that would go on the new May record. The new Aurors in training were behind on their curse/jinx checks, and it wasn't Delilahs job to look after them, but she wanted to help so the process would go by faster.

So not only was she working on her own paper work, and keeping her own Aurors in line, she was also keeping track of the trainees.

She hadn't seen George since their date night on Monday. She had brought him to her house and they had spent the night watching and counting the stars on her balcony. It was a lovely night, but she awoke the next morning to an empty bed and a note from George, telling her he had gone work. She understood, but she still didn't like to wake up without him there.

Now, Delilah held her umbrella close to her head to stop the pounding rain from drifting beyond the small dome.

Her rain boots splashed in the puddles underneath her feet, and the front of her black work trousers were slightly damp from the wind pushing the rain. The light green blouse on her torso was barely noticeable beyond the unzipped raincoat around her arms.

She smiled warmly as she stared up at the bright building in front of her. It was a little after six, and despite being an hour from closing, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was still booming.

Her and George had been owling between the days they couldn't see each other, but she felt herself slowly slipping into withdrawal from the lack of seeing his smile.

She pulled open the door, the bell ringing above her as a wave of laughter and the smell of fireworks washed over her.

She closed her umbrella, pulling out her wand to dry her boots so they wouldn't squeak and her umbrella. Before she could go anywhere from the doorway, two strong arms wrapped around her body, immediately engulfing her in a heart felt hug.

"I have missed you, my love."

The smell of fire, cinnamon, and a tad bit of weed filled her nostrils. She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around Georges waist.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" He cried, chuckling as he kissed her lips feverishly.

She kissed him back, and they wouldn't have pulled apart if it wasn't for Fred.

"Hem hem," Fred said, his arms crossed as he approached them behind George. "There are children in here."

Delilah blushed embarrassingly, "Right, sorry."

George looked down at her, chuckling at her shyness, "Come on, princess, let's go to the back room."

Fred stopped him, leaning closer to whisper, "Do you seriously have to shag in our storage room?"

George smiled cheekily at him as he took Delilahs hand, "Jealous?"

Fred glared at him, "No, have fun."

"I'll ask her after," George winked at Fred, who smirked in return, and pulled Delilah through the shop.

"Ask me what?" Delilah asked once they entered the storage room.

It was a bit bigger than their office and it was dark, a few candles lit up on the walls. There weren't any windows given that each wall was covered in shelves. Each shelf was filled with boxes, and even a few sat open on the ground. It seemed fairly organized; the shelves and boxes labeled.

"Don't worry about it for now, darling," George whispered, locking the door and silencing the room with his wand. 

Delilah dropped her umbrella on a box, just as desperate for George as he was for her.

They stared at each other for a moment as Delilah peeled off her jacket, George did the same, taking off his work coat.

This moment seemed less sensual and more special. They desperately needed each other, but they were willing to wait just a few more moments in order to stare into each others eyes.

Soon Delilah couldn't wait any longer, and she took big steps to George and pulled him down by his tie to kiss her.

He smirked into the kiss, his hands immediately wrapping around her and pulling her chest against his. George shoved his tongue into her mouth, moaning as she began sucking on it gently.

She pulled off his tie with ease, throwing it behind her as she went to unbutton his shirt next. She couldn't waste time with the buttons, so she ripped it open instead. She felt all of his warm chest with her hands as he unbuttoned her blouse, giving her shivers as he pulled it down her arms.

George turned her around, making her stumble slightly as he walked her backwards to the door. He pushed her against it, moving to kiss her neck.

"I've been so lonely without you," she whispered, biting her lip to suppress her moan.

George groaned in response against her skin, indicating for her to go on.

"It's been hard not having you inside me," she muttered, her hands trailing down his chest. "I've had to please myself. . . It wasn't as good as you."

Just the image of her pleasing herself made George incredibly hard. Her hands found the waistband of his trousers, and she immediately began unbuttoning it.

Her fingertips grazed his growing erection as she pulled them down, and George moaned against her collarbones.

He pulled away to stare into her eyes as she palmed him, "Seems you missed being inside of me, too."

George glared at her, and he wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing gently. She bit her lip to suppress the moan that eagerly wanted to escape.

"Don't fucking mock me, Delilah," he growled, pushing her head against the door. He unbuttoned her trousers expertly with one hand, and he pushed them down quickly before reaching to her heat.

Delilah stared into his eyes as he rubbed her clit, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of moaning from his touch.

"Hypocritical," he tutted, taking his fingers away from her clit. "Do you want me?" Delilah stayed silent, only making George more frustrated. He squeezed her neck tighter, "When I ask you a fucking question, you answer me."

She clenched her jaw, "Yes sir."

George loosened his hand from her words, his stomach flipping wildly. He reached for her hand, placing it over his erection, "Say that again."

"Yes sir," she said lowly, slowly rubbing him through his boxers.

George pulled her lips to his by her neck, kissing her intensely as she pulled down his boxers. She began stroking his dick quickly, desperately wanting to please him.

George struggled to kiss her back once she ran her thumb over his tip, and he reached to her back and unclipped her bra.

She wanted to please him; get on her knees for him, but George wanted something different.   
He wanted her.

He pulled down her panties in one swift movement, and he hoisted her up onto his waist. He pushed her against the door roughly, making her drop her head back against it with a groan.

"I need to hear you moan," George whispered, softly kissing down her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance. She looked down at him kissing her breasts, and he looked up at her. "Can I?"

He softly put his tip against her wetness, indicating what his question was for. "Please," Delilah gasped, shifting her hips forward.

Without hesitation, George began to push into her, making them both groan. "Are you okay?" George asked breathlessly, slowly sliding into her.

She nodded, trying to slow her breathing as George stretched her out. She gripped onto his hair, her head leaned back and her eyes were shut tightly.

George watched her, slowly thrusting her against the door as he began doing an in and out motion. He admired her flushed cheeks, her fluttering eyelashes, and her pink, plump lips.

As George began thrusting faster, Delilah started to whimper— not from pain but from the overwhelming pleasure George made her feel.

She pressed her lips to George's, gripping his shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other. George rocked her body against the door, holding her up by the undersides of her thighs.

"Oh fuck. . ." George gasped, his tip repeatedly hitting her deepest spot.

Delilah couldn't make any words. Her mouth was slacked open, the only sounds escaping was moans, groans, and grunts.

Her nails were digging into his shoulder blade, and it only added to George's pleasure. "You're so beautiful," he praised, kissing her neck lightly as he increased his pace one last time.

"G-George!" She practically screamed, exploding around him.

Watching her orgasm only made George cum, too. He moaned her name as he released inside her, putting pressure on her deepest point so she'd take all of his cum.

"Such a good girl," he said, thrusting a few more times before he slowly pulled out.

He held her for a few more moments, massaging her shaking thighs before setting her down slowly. Her knees buckled when she put pressure on them, but George held her close to his chest.

"It's been two days, but it's felt like eternity," Delilah whispered against his chest, hugging his waist.

George smiled to himself, kissing her hair, "I know, so will you spend the weekend with me?"

She looked up at him, her smile never faltering, "Of course I will."

He kissed her lightly before grabbing his wand and cleaning them both up. They began to get dressed, Delilah ignoring the slight pain in her legs, and George watching her lovingly.

As Delilah was buttoning up her blouse, George bit his lip anxiously at the question he was about to ask.

"Del?"

She looked up from her buttons to see George in his trousers, his shirt in his hand. "Mm?"

He looked down shyly before looking back up at her, "I would say we're pretty comfortable with each other now, right?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Um. . . Yes, why?"

"Well. . ." He slipped on his shirt, "I wanted to explore something with you— a sexual thing. . ."

She giggled at his shyness, "What would this 'something' be?"

George bit his lip again, "Fred and I have always wanted to do something with a girl. . . At the same time. . ."

Delilahs smile faltered as her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"And since we're together, I thought it would be smart to ask you to be that girl," George buttoned up his shirt as he talked. "Of course, you don't have to say yes! This was just something Fred and I were just talking about recently. . . And I—"

"Can I think about it?" Delilah cut him off.

He smiled softly, "Yes! Of course, take your time, no pressure."

"And you would be okay with this?" Delilah asked him, putting her boots on. "I mean, seeing me do things with your twin brother."

"Very okay with it," George answered immediately, "Anything you are okay with I'm okay with, too— so is Freddie."

Delilah nodded, biting her lip to suppress her smile, "It doesn't sound so bad. . ." She would just have to go over the pros and cons in her own mind.   
Really think it over.

George smirked at her, getting a hint at what her answer might be.


	11. ALL TIED UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {just as a warning: PARIS  
> if you are uncomfortable with the idea of Delilah and both twins doing sexual things together, please skip. Remember, this isn't incest, for George and Fred will not be doing things to each other, only to Delilah. }

Delilah sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to go home to George and curl up into his arms.

There had been a lot on her mind since Wednesday. She had more paper to go through because she had spent the night at George's, but she had slept in and was late for work.

She also had been going back and forth in her mind with the proposal George had given her.

It didn't sound like such a bad idea. Fred was attractive, but she didn't like him in that way. She was dating George, she didn't want Fred.

But George had been so excited when he asked her, he looked like he really wanted her to say yes. So, with that in mind, it was harder to make her decision. She didn't know what George would be okay with, and what would be overstepping.

It was currently Friday evening, and Delilah was staying a bit later at the Ministry than necessary. She didn't want to have any paperwork left over for the weekend, so she was quickly finishing it up.

By the time she was finished, it was 6:45 and she tiredly closed up her office. She was thankful to finally exit the walls of the Ministry. She loved her job, but she could get bored of the same air within the four walls.

She breathed deeply as she apparated into Diagon Alley. Although the air wasn't the freshest in the alley, it was better than inside the Ministry.

Weasleys Wizards Wheezes was a lot less packed than usual. It was only fifteen minutes until closing time. The lights were still bright, given the sun was setting, allowing dusk to break upon them.

Delilah walked into the store, smiling softly at two kids who walked past her. She looked around for a sign of George— or even Fred— but she couldn't seem to see them anywhere.

A young man she didn't quite recognize was behind the counter, and she smiled politely to him as she made her way towards the back office.

But what she heard from inside wasn't what she was expecting.

As she got closer to the door, faint giggling could be heard from inside, and a frown creeped up on Delilahs face.

The office was cracked open, and Delilah tiptoed as she peeked one eye inside. George was sat at his office chair, his hair messy and his hand moving as he wrote down on pieces of paper.

A girl was by the wall, placing more papers into the filing cabinets and taking some out to hand to George. She was giggling at something George had said, and her laugh alone made Delilah feel uneasy.

For a moment, she thought she could've mistaken Fred for George, but she had never done that before. Not even when they first met. So she felt anger bubble inside of her as George said another joke, making the girl, who she suddenly recognized as Verity, giggle in a flirty way.

Maybe he was just being nice?  
Maybe he was unaware of the flirtatious looks she was giving him?  
But no matter, just the sight of it made Delilah angry.

It seemed something switched in her mind, and she knew the answer to the question George had asked her. But they would be playing by her rules.

She turned around, catching sight of Fred coming out of the back room, and she approached him with a sweet smile.

"Freddie?" She smiled, looking up at him as he turned to face her.

"Onasis! Hey, you here to see George?" Fred asked, stopping his beeline for the register.

"Yes and no," Delilah mumbled, making Fred furrow his eyebrows. "Do you think George could close today? I need you upstairs, right now."

Fred only grew more confused, but he nodded slowly, "Um, yeah sure. I'll just tell Justin." He went over to the register, telling the man behind it that he would be heading upstairs, and to tell George to close up.

When he came back over, Delilah took his hand in hers, pulling him to the staircase. The noise from the shop seized as they entered the spiral staircase that lead to the flat, and Fred couldn't handle the silence.

Her hand was in his, and the smirk on her lips told him she had something planned.

"So, why did you need me and not George?" Fred asked as Delilah opened the door to the flat.

"Oh, I'll need him, too," she smirked, placing Fred on the couch. "But I've got to tell you my plan first."

•••

After George waved off Verity and Justin, he locked up the shop and made his way upstairs tiredly. He didn't know why Fred had gone up early, but he was sure there was a good explanation.

He was tired from working all day, but he restrained himself from taking a nap because Delilah would be coming over any moment.

But, to his surprise, Delilah was already sat on his couch, alone. And Fred was no where to be seen.

"Oh— hello, love, when did you get here?" George asked, approaching her and kissing her lips gently.

She returned the kiss before saying, "About fifteen minutes ago."

George furrowed his brows, "W-why didn't you come say hi? I was just in my office. . ."

Delilah clenched her jaw, restraining herself from getting angry at him. "I figured you were busy, so I thought I would wait and not disturb you."

George smiled at her as he kicked off his shoes and untied his tie as he walked into the kitchen. "That's very thoughtful of you, princess, but you could never disturb me. Seeing you always makes my day better."

Delilah bit her lip, for a second forgetting about her plan, but she knew she had to go through with it.

"Did you make yourself tea? Some food?" George asked, looking over the two empty cups on the table.

Delilah ignored his question as she approached him, "I can't help but notice how tired you look, did you have a bad day at work?"

George furrowed his eyebrows at her again as she softly placed her hand on his chest, "It was okay. . ."

"Could I make your day better?" Delilah asked, her hand trailing down his chest.

George smirked, realizing what she was hinting at. "Do whatever you'd like, my love."

Without hesitation, Delilah pulled him down by his shirt, smashing her lips onto his. He kissed her back eagerly, desperately needing her touch, her kiss.

She pulled him towards her as she walked herself backwards, leading them down the hallway. George smirked into the kiss, liking where it was going.

She took her lips off his for a moment, trying to see where they were going, and George moved his lips down to her neck. She moaned quietly as she opened his door, leaving it open, and leading him towards his small desk besides the door.

She unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down his legs desperately, making him kick them off awkwardly as they continued to move. Now in only his boxers and button up shirt, Delilah sat him down in his desk chair.

He smirked as he looked up at her, "You're gonna fuck me in this chair? How filthy of you. . ."

Delilah smirked at him, staying silent as she bent down to kiss his lips again. She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off as quickly as possible. She then took his hands in hers, kissing all over his neck as she walked around the chair and brought his hands behind the back of the chair with her.

He seemed too distracted by her kisses to realize she was grabbing her wand off the desk and pointing it at his hands.

"Incarcerous," she whispered in his ear, and ropes flew out of her wand around his wrists.

He immediately fought against them, looking up at her with a shocked/flustered face as she came back to his front.

"Delilah, what're you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

She smiled down at him, "What you asked me to do."

Without having to call his name, Fred walked into the room, wearing only grey sweatpants and his chiseled abs, and a smirk on his lips as he shut the door behind him.

"Fred?" George furrowed his eyebrows as his brother sat down on the edge of his bed, his legs parted slightly.

"You ask," Delilah cooed, placing her wand under his chin, "You shall receive."

George went wide eyed as she pointed her wand at his dick, which was harshly pressing against his black boxers.

"Wait, Delilah what—"

Delilah muttered a short incantation, and George felt a slight shiver in his dick, but besides that, he felt fine.

"What did you do?" He asked frantically, watching as Delilah placed her wand back on his desk.

She ignored him, approaching Fred instead. Fred leaned back on his palms, looking up at her as she ran a hand down his chest seductively.

George clenched his jaw at the sight, feeling a sudden surge of jealousy and anger wash through him.

Delilah turned her head to George as her hand found the waistband of Fred's sweatpants. "Can you feel this, Georgie?"

George furrowed his eyebrows, but all of his questions went out the window as she palmed Fred over his sweatpants.

Both Fred and George let out a low groan at the feeling. It was exactly like she was touching him, except she wasn't.

"What— how—?" George gasped as she continued to rub Fred, watching them both react to her simple touch.

"Everything Freddie feels, you'll feel," Delilah answered his unasked questions, rubbing Fred harder.

Fred bit his lip, doing everything he could to suppress the moan that wanted to escape him. He watched Delilahs hand move on him, just like George was, and it sent an incredible feeling through his body.

She pulled her hand away, turning back to George with lust filled eyes. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, dropping it to the floor as she stared into George's eyes.

"Don't ever look away, Georgie," she mumbled, leaning down to pull off her underwear; giving Fred a glimpse of her ass, and George a view of her cleavage from her black lace bra. "Or else you'll miss the show."

She unclasped her bra as the last piece, and she watched as George's dick twitched under the fabric of his boxers.

She was stood in only her short skirt, making both the twins fall into a lust filled trance. "Stand up Freddie," she smirked, turning around to face him.

He obeyed, his eyes flicking between her legs and her breasts. She pulled down his sweatpants slowly, having him kick them off to the side as she pushed him back to the bed. She took his boxers off too, her eyes widening slightly at the size of him, but she controlled herself.

"You know how I want you," she whispered into Fred's ear, and he got himself onto the bed.

He laid on his back, his feet at the head of the bed instead of the foot, and George realized what she had planned. She was going to fuck Fred, but so George would have the perfect view of her face.

She walked over to George as Fred watched her patiently from his spot on the bed. She palmed George over his boxers, making both twins groan, and she brought her lips to his ear.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson," she muttered, licking and biting his earlobe gently before pulling away.

A lesson? He didn't understand, but that wasn't what his mind was focused on at the moment.

Delilah went back to Fred, crawling on top of his naked body, making him smirk eagerly.

"Y'know I'm usually on top," Fred whispered, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

She grabbed his hands off of her, pinning them down besides his head as she leaned her face closer to his. "Don't make me tie you up, too," she mumbled, holding her wet core from touching his hard dick.

His dick was lightly grazing her inner thigh, and if she let herself lower even a little bit, his tip would touch her entrance.

Fred leaned his head up and bit her bottom lip, "You couldn't if you tried."

Delilah narrowed her eyes at him, letting go of his hands as she sat back up. She made eye contact with a frustrated George as she wrapped her hand around Fred's dick.

Fred's chest began to rise and fall heavily, and George's mouth parted as his own dick twitched.

"I need you both to tell me you're okay with this before I start," Delilah said firmly, teasing her own entrance with Fred's tip.

Fred's eyes rolled back slightly as they both said, "I'm okay with this."

She smirked to herself, and without another word, she slipped herself onto Fred. George moaned loudly, the feeling of Delilah around him felt just like the real thing.

Fred bit his lip, holding back from making any noise as he felt her for the first time. Fred was different than George for Delilah. Similar, but oh so different.

With Fred, there wasn't an emotional connection, so it didn't feel as good. But with George, she had never felt something better.

Of course, this was new for Fred, and he loved it. But for George, it still felt like Delilah, and being able to feel her around him but watch it from a distance only added to his pleasure.

He couldn't see Freds face, so only seeing the ginger hair on the top of his head made it easier for George to imagine himself under her. Imagine he was watching his own personal movie of him and Delilah having sex together.

"Ohh fuck," Delilah moaned as she finally took him all the way down to the base. She rotated her hips slightly, feeling Fred's dick pressed up against her walls.

Fred pulled her skirt up and over her head, desperately wanting to see him sliding into her. George was thankful for that move by his twin, also wanting to see her core.

Both the twins were moaning messes, their moans so similar to Delilahs ears, yet so different. She held eye contact with George as she rested her hands on Fred's chest, beginning to move herself slowly.

Fred and her had established rules before hand.   
-No kissing at all.   
-As little eye contact as possible.   
-No moaning each other's names.   
-No comparing Fred to George.

She had told him about George and Verity, and although Fred knew Verity was a flirt to both him and George, he knew it wouldn't change Delilahs mind. So, they both agreed this was mainly for George's punishment. Not for each other's pleasure.

Delilah had been moving up and down Fred for a few minutes now, and she watched as a large wet spot began to appear on George's boxers.

George himself was moaning, groaning, saying her name and many pleas to release him from the ropes.

"Princess— p-p-please let me go," George whimpered, his dick growing to be painfully hard. "You're so beautiful, I'll do anything for you. . ."

"Don't listen to him you slut," Fred growled, helping her move her hips faster on top of his. "You ride me until you fucking cum, you understand, you whore?"

The degradation and the praising was an amazing mixture, and Delilah felt herself clench around Fred before she released around him.

George cried out as did Fred, but neither reached their own release.

"Fuck, that felt good," Fred moaned, weakly thrusting his hips up into her.

Delilah watched George plead her with his eyes, her heart dropping at the pain written across his face.

Even though she was tired from her own release, she pulled herself off of Fred, making him groan in frustration but he didn't try to stop her.

Fred turned himself around, sitting at the edge of the bed, sweat glistening on his forehead and chest as he furrowed his eyebrows at Delilah.

She weakly walked over to George, who had his head dropped low and his breathing heavy, and she pulled him in the wheel-y chair across the floor to the bed.

She struggled, but she managed. She pulled down his boxers gently, muttering apologies as he whimpered from the slightest touch towards his dick.

His tip was red from the lack of release, and precum dripped down to his base.

She stroked him slowly, doing the same to Fred. But she stroked Fred quicker, making his release come before Georges.

He sighed exhaustedly as he fell onto his back, his chest rising and falling heavily as a silly grin crept up into his face.

"No, princess, stop," George whined, "It hurts too much."

Delilah looked up at him from her spot between his legs, and she smiled sorrowfully as she stood up. She knew he had to release, but he just couldn't do it on his own.

She gently sat onto his lap, positioning his tip at her entrance.

"Del, it hurts, please—"

"It'll be okay, Georgie," she whispered, "I love you."

George went wide eyed, momentarily distracted from the pain in his dick, giving Delilah enough time to push him into her.

He dropped his head back in a noise between a moan and a whine, and Delilah moved herself on him quickly. In only a matter of seconds, George released inside of her, his shoulders finally dropping in relief.

She pulled herself off of him, but he was still coming. A few more weak spurts shot out of him, and Delilah watched, mesmerized by how much he came.

Fred got up quietly, grabbing his boxers and sweatpants. He pulled away Delilahs hair gently from her shoulder, kissing her skin softly.

"Thank you, I had a great time," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled as she turned her head to face him, "Me too."

Fred left with a wink, leaving the couple alone.

Delilah reversed the spell to the ropes, making them disappear from George's wrists. His head was still dropped back, and his breathing was still heavy.

As Delilah cleaned herself, George, and the bed up, she smiled when she remembered what she had told him. She loved him. And now he knew.

She helped George into a pair of boxers, putting her own underwear back on and she changed into one of George's oversized t-shirts.

"I love you, too."

Delilah turned her head to face George, pulling her attention from where she had been flattening down the new comforter on the bed. When she had taken off the bed sheets and such, and replaced them with new ones, George had been recollecting himself from the release he just experienced.

She smiled shyly at him as her cheeks warmed and her heart fluttered. She approached him as he shakily stood from the chair.

"Are you okay?" She asked gently, eyeing George's legs, which she could see were slightly shaking.

"Better than okay," he informed, kissing her forehead as he accepted her hands to help him walk to his side of the bed. "I love you."

She chuckled softly at him, "I love you, too."

"We love each other," George giggled to himself as she laid him down. "Tonight was—"

"Too much?" Delilah asked, embarrassed.

"Hot," George answered honestly, "So fucking hot. Watching you like that. . . Feeling it, too? Merlin. . ."

Delilah laughed at him as she crawled up next to him, "Just know that Fred and I talked before hand, we made rules and such. We didn't want to over step anything—"

"Like having sex?" George laughed, but it faded when he saw Delilahs frown. "Only joking, love."

"You said you wanted—"

"I know," George kissed her forehead as he laid her head on his chest. "I loved tonight, although I didn't like the idea of him coming inside of you."

"He didn't," she scratched his chest softly, "Only you can, Georgie."

"I fucking love you," he muttered, yawning slightly. "You're so beautiful and perfect. You were amazing tonight, I love you."

"I love you more."


	12. ABOUT YOU

George and Delilah had woken up after their night with Fred to a cold downpour.

The rain pounded against the two windows in George's room, and it wasn't the usual sunny rays shining through the curtains.

George woke up first, his eyes fluttering open to see his white ceiling. Once he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he tiredly lifted his head to see Delilahs head low on his stomach, her arms wrapped around his waist.

The events of last night swarmed his mind, and a small smile came to his lips. He ran his fingers through Delilahs messy hair, the sound of her breathing barely heard in his ears.

After a few moments of stroking her hair, George froze in his spot.

Did she just—?

"Ohh. . ." Delilahs lips parted in a muffled moan. She began lightly shifting her hips on George's leg, her sounds getting increasingly louder.

George found himself reacting to her moans; he irritatedly began to grow hard under the thin sheet.

"George. . ." She moaned, and a smirk came to George's lips.

She was thinking about him; dreaming about him, a wet dream at that.

"Del. . ." He began, biting his lip to suppress his laugh. "Delilah, wake up, love."

Her moaning seized as her eyes fluttered open, and when she looked at George, her cheeks flushed lightly. "Oh— morning, Georgie."

He smirked at her, "Mm, mornin'. . . Nice dream?"

She blushed more, crawling out of George's arms and looking away from him to hide her embarrassed face. "I-I don't really remember it. . ."

George nodded, "Oh really? Maybe I can help you remember—" George began incessantly moaning and saying his name, making Delilah blush even more.

She crawled out of bed, not making eye contact with George, who was laughing at her.

"Del— come on," George got out of bed and followed her towards the bathroom, where she was quickly rushing off to. "I was only joking. . ."

"Now I'm embarrassed," Delilah mumbled, entering the bathroom and closing the door in George's face.

He sighed at the door, "Don't be embarrassed, princess, we all have wet dreams." He scratched the back of his neck, "I-I've had a few about you, too."

The sound of the sink seized, and the door creaked open to reveal a smiling Delilah. "You have?" He nodded, "What'd we do?"

He smirked, leaning against the door frame, "Maybe I can show you—"

"It's nine in the morning," Fred came up behind the two, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm all for sex, but it's nine in the morning."

Fred stood in only his boxers, and George covered Delilahs eyes. "Fred— go put pants on!"

"You put pants on!" Fred retaliated, given George was only in his boxers, too. "It's not like she hasn't seen this before—" he motioned to his abs.

Delilah rolled her eyes, making George chuckle as he felt it. "George, it's fine."

George reluctantly took his hand away, and Delilah went back into the bathroom to finish up.

George stared at Fred, who stared right back, and they stood in silence before they both said:

"Great night, right?"

They both chuckled, and Fred said, "Look, I'm not going to take her from you. She doesn't even like me like that, so don't worry about it so much."

George sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's just hard when you look like that, and I look like this."

"We look the same," Fred furrowed his eyes, looking between his own chest and George's.

"You're more. . . Toned," George informed, glaring at his brothers abs. His body was so similar, but after school George had lost that Quidditch-toned body, unlike Fred, who looked even better.

Fred rolled his eyes, "You've got the better personality."

"That's true," Delilah smirked, stepping out in only one of Georges t-shirt.

"Wow thanks," Fred scoffed, walking past them into the bathroom.

"Your words, not mine," Delilah called after him, but he still playfully slammed the door in their faces. She chuckled before turning to George, "I love you— all of you."

She ran her hands down George's chest, smiling up at him. He blushed, smiling too, "I love you, too."

She pulled him down to kiss him, and he playfully picked her up into his arms. She giggled into the kiss as he led them to his bedroom, throwing her on the bed. She rolled her eyes at him as she got up, getting ready for their Saturday.

•••

Around noon, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came over, looking tired and bored out of their minds.

"Where's Ginny?" Delilah asked, looking confusedly at the fireplace as she handed George his tea.

"Quidditch," Harry muttered, seemingly missing her. "They've been practicing a lot lately, and I've barely been able to see her."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Delilah frowned apologetically towards Harry, who sat on the couch with Hermione and Ron.

Fred sat in his recliner while George sat in his, and Delilah sat on George's lap. They sipped their tea slowly as Hermione made herself and the two boys their own, and she eventually came back, handing the tea to them.

They talked about Ginny, the shop, Quidditch, and some stories from school. About three hours after their arrival, Fred went into his room and came back out with a small, brown, paper bag.

"Reckon we relax a bit?" He suggested with a smirk, holding up the bag.

Everyone seemed to bounce in their seat excitedly, but Delilah didn't understand what was so special about the bag.

But when Fred pulled out a smaller bag filled with a green herb, she knew exactly what it was.

"I-I don't know. . ." She stuttered, putting her tea down. "I have to run into the office tomorrow morning, and I can't go in high—"

"You'll end up sleeping it off," Fred informed as he began to roll up a joint. "You'll be fine."

She looked skeptically at the joint he had created in his hand. She knew she would be able to sleep it off, she had before, so she just gave in.

Delilah stayed in George's lap throughout the time they were passing the joint around. Hermione and Ron had moved to the floor, leaving the couch for Harry himself. Fred had taken the first hit, then passed it to Harry, then to George and so on.

After a few rounds of passing it around, Delilahs eyelids were drooping, and she rested her head back on George's shoulder.

Hermione was curled up into Ron's arms, talking impressively about the evolution of birds. Ron was listening, creating his own theories that connected birds to dinosaurs and sea creatures.

Harry was sprawled out across the couch, talking to himself about how much he missed Ginny, and what he could be doing if she was there.

Fred was sat sideways in his chair, his head hanging off one arm while his feet hung off the other. He kept glancing at Delilah, but he hoped she didn't notice his longing looks towards her.

Currently, George held the joint between his fingers, and he brought it up to his lips slowly. He turned Delilahs face with his free hand, and he kissed her, blowing the smoke into her mouth.

She kissed him back feverishly, sucking in all the smoke she could as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

When they pulled apart, smoke erupted out of their lips, up into the air above them. Fred had watched the whole scene, and he couldn't help but feel a slight movement in his pants.

He didn't like Delilah the way George did, but she was still beautiful. And she was still a women. And Fred would still feel a bit turned on by anyone kissing his brother, who happened to look just like him.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Delilah whispered in George's ear, passing the joint lazily to Ron.

George gripped her thighs tighter, "Why don't we?" He stood up, Delilah still in his arms, and he said, "We're leaving now."

Delilah giggled at his proper tone, and George quickly walked off towards his bedroom. Delilah began kissing his neck seductively as he led them through the dark hallway.

The sun was setting, making George's room darker since his windows were at the East side. There was still a bit of light, but George still flicked his wand at the candles that sat on his desk, creating a yellow glow on both of their faces.

He gently set her down on the edge of the bed, pulling down her trousers as he connected their lips. She began quickly unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off of him like there was no time left to waste.

George tilted his head back in pleasure as she kissed him all over his chest. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, and when she found a specific spot near his ribs, he moaned loudly.

She sucked hard on that spot, running one hand down to the button of his trousers. She walked him back a bit more so she could get on her knees, and she pulled down his trousers and boxers. 

George gasped at the sudden action, and he looked down at her as she licked the underside of his cock. His breath came out shaky, and his chest rose and fell quickly.

"You're not wasting time, are you?" George chuckled shakily, but Delilah ignored him, determined to make him feel good.

She took him into her mouth, quickly moving her head up and down his shaft as her right hand did some work under her lips. Her left hand held the back of his thigh, steadying him and herself. 

"D-Delilah. . ." George moaned shakily, desperately wanting her to look up at him. "Look at me, princess."

She obliged, looking up at him through her eyelashes. George felt butterflies erupt in his stomach, and he smiled warmly at her as he grew closer to his release.

He began weakly rocking his hips, fucking her mouth gently. His tip was hitting the back of her throat, making Delilah curl her toes in order to not gag all around him. Tears stung her eyes, but she wasn't crying.

George looked down at her desperately, "Wait, angel, you can stop."

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows as she took her lips off of him, gasping slightly for air. "G-George, what's w-wrong? I want to please you— it's about you tonight. . . Did I-I do something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, princess," he smiled, pulling her up with one hand as he stroked himself with the other. "Tonight's about me?"

She nodded, "Anything you want."

He smirked as he looked her up and down, "Take off all of your clothes."

She looked flabbergasted, "I-I— what?"

He took a few steps back, his hand still weakly stroking himself. "Take your clothes off for me."

Although she was a bit confused, she listened, striping herself of her blouse, bra, and underwear. George's breath hitched as she now stood naked in front of him, and his stroking picked up unwillingly.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he moaned, his eyes dark with lust and hunger.

Delilahs stomach flipped as she watched him please himself, getting himself off by only looking at her. Hesitantly, Delilah slowly brought her hand down her stomach, goosebumps rising the closer she got to her clit.

George watched in a sort of trance as she began slowly rubbing her clit, letting out a breath as she finally felt some release.

"Stop," George said breathlessly, "Stop doing that— touching yourself."

Delilah didn't listen, and she dropped her head backwards as she continued to rub her clit, teasingly moving her finger down to her entrance.

Next thing Delilah knew, she was pushed back onto the bed and flipped over so her ass was in the air. Her hands gave out, and her face was pressed into the mattress. Her feet were still on the ground, but they were barely keeping her up.

"I told you to fucking stop," George growled, pushing her head further into the mattress by the back of her neck.

She whimpered, making George recoil slightly. He caressed her ass, kissing down her spine as he lined himself up at her entrance.

"You don't listen," he pushed his tip against her entrance, "You get punished."

Without anymore words, he pushed into her all the way down to his base. Delilah cried out, her hands gripping the sheets as he began mercilessly moving into her.

The new angle felt good to Delilah, better than before. He felt bigger somehow, more pleasurable. Despite the sudden entry, the sharp pain in her core washed away as the pleasure took over.

"You really think you can disobey me?" George grunted, his hands on her hips as he slammed into her. "And get away with it? No, babe, it doesn't work like that."

Delilah squeezed her eyes shut, moans escaping her lips unwillingly, and her breathing faster than ever before.

"That's right, moan for me," George groaned, slowing his pace slightly. "Take in all the pleasure now, maybe I'll let you cum later."

Delilah gulped at his statement, she needed to cum. And she knew just how to make him change his mind.

She bit her lip seductively, turning her head slightly to look back at him. "That feels so good, George," she moaned breathlessly. "You really know how to please a girl."

George faltered slightly, his dominant demeanor slowly cracking under Delilahs words. He narrowed his eyes at her, determined to show her who's in charge.

He began pounding into her faster, "Don't be such a slut for me," he smirked.

"Only for you," she moaned, batting her eyelashes at him. She rested her hands beside her head, weakly lifting her chest up slightly.

The slight lift of her body caused her to clench around him, and not only did she cry out in pleasure, but he did too.

"Damn it," George groaned, his head dropping as he got closer and closer to his release. "I won't let you cum for that."

Delilah cursed herself for her plan not working.

George ran his hands up her back, eventually reaching her hair and gripping it tightly. Delilah whimpered as he pulled her head back, pulling her back against his chest.

"George, please," she moaned as George slowed down again, kissing her neck lightly.

"Please what, princess?" He teased, knowing damn well she needed to release more than he did. 

"L-let me cum," she hated begging like that, but she needed to release more than before now.

George let her go, letting her lay back down on her stomach, and he began thrusting faster. "All you had to do was ask."

Delilah scoffed at him, but she silenced herself with a moan as the knot in her stomach unfolded. 

"Ohhh fuck," she moaned, her fingers gripping at the sheet. "I-I love you, George. . ."

George's heart flipped, and he leaned down to kiss her spine as he released inside of her. "I love you, too," he whispered against her skin as his thrusts slowed.

He pulled out of her, cleaning himself and her up as she caught her breath in the same position. He lifted her weak body into his arms, "Are you okay, Delilah?"

She smiled at him as he carried her to her spot in the bed bridal style. "Never better."

•••

The next morning, Delilah woke up before George, considering she needed to get into work.

She took a quick shower before getting into trousers and a blouse, and getting herself ready silently in George's room as his snores sounded in the background.

The sun had already risen, and a soft smile was stained on Delilahs face as she looked at George through the mirror.

He was laid on his stomach in a starfish position. His left hand spread over the spot she had been laying, subconsciously reaching for her. His mouth was parted as snoring sounds came out of it, and Delilah fell more in love with him.

She finished up her makeup, and she walked slowly over to George as she put on her ankle boots.

She softly ran her fingers through his hair, "Georgie?"

He groaned, shifting slightly, "Mm?"

"I'm going to work, but I'll be back later," she informed, running her fingertips softly down his warm arm.

His eyes fluttered open, "W-what? No, stay."

She chuckled, kissing his forehead, "I wish I could, but work is work."

George frowned, his eyes blinking tiredly, "Don't leave me yet."

Delilah frowned, "I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to work. I'll be back in a few hours, maybe you'll be up by then, babe. I love you."

"I love you, more."

She kissed his lips gently before smiling one more time and walking out. When she walked past the sitting room, Ron and Hermione were missing, seemingly gone home. Harry was passed out on the couch, and Fred was still in his chair.

She giggled at the boys disheveled states, and left the apartment with a smile. She apparated to the Ministry entrance, going in with smiles to everyone she passed.

She made it to her office by 10:30, waving to the few Aurors who were working extra hours too, and she sat at her desk as she took out her paperwork. She began signing and writing on pieces of parchment, and she sighed tiredly as she did it.

It had been a long night, the taste of weed still on the back of her throat, and the feeling of George still lingering on her skin.

After a few minutes, a knock sounded on her door, and she didn't think much of it as she said, "Come in."

The door opened, and she didn't look up until:

"Willy?"

Her stomach dropped into her stomach at the name, and her heart began racing faster. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Cassius?"


	13. WILLY

"Willy?"

Her stomach dropped into her stomach at the name, and her heart began racing faster. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at the man in front of her.

"Cassius?"

Delilah stood up slowly from her seat, her knees quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry to. . . Interrupt your work," Cassius chuckled awkwardly. "I-I saw your name on the door, and I had to see if you were here. . ."

He slowly approached the other side of her desk as Delilah furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you here?"

"I've been working at MACUSA in America since after the war," he explained, "And I've been recently transferred here— to London. I was told you are the head of an Auror office, and that was always your dream, so I wanted to check it out for myself."

Cassius' happy smile as he talked about her dream made Delilah blush slightly. He had remembered everything she'd told him all those years ago.

"I realize this is out of the blue," he said after a moment of silence. "I mean, we haven't seen each other in six years, but Willy, it's so good to see you again."

Delilahs stomach filled with butterflies as Cassius showed her his two rows of white teeth. His dimples formed with his smile, and his blue eyes shone into hers. He wore a white button up that was rolled up at the sleeves, and black trousers and black dress shoes. His shirt was ironed and a few of the top buttons undone, his curly black hair was tamed, properly dressed and proper looking, like he always was.

"I-I— it's good to see you, too," Delilah finally managed to stutter out. "Erm. . . Sit! Please, sit and tell me about your time in America."

Cassius took one of the seats in front of her, and she sat back in hers. She moved aside her paperwork, and stacked them up beside her.

"Have you been home yet? How's Maxi? And your parents? What department are you working in? Merlin, I haven't seen Maxi in so long. . ."

Cassius leaned back in his chair as he smirked at the rambling Delilah. Her eyes were bright as well as her smile, her posture was straight and her words were stuttering slightly.

She shut her mouth when she saw his smirk, "Sorry, I'm rambling. . ."

"It's cute," he chuckled, and Delilah pressed her lips into a firm line. "Maximus is good, I went by yesterday actually, he even asked me if I'd come by to see you. Obviously I told him I'd be seeing you today. . ."

Delilah nodded, beginning to fiddle with the small band on her middle finger and tap her left foot.

"You're nervous?" Cassius asked softly, making Delilah blush even more red.

"W-what are you talking about?" She chuckled nervously, looking around at her paperwork.

"When you're nervous, you tap your foot and play with your ring," Cassius pointed out, "You always did that when we were dating. You did it a lot at first."

Delilah smiled inwardly to herself, "How do you notice those things?"

Cassius straightened up in his seat, interlocking his fingers in his lap. "I notice the little things, especially the things about you. I mean, you were my life for three years. . . And— well— and I was yours."

Delilah looked down at her hands shyly, stopping the motion of her fiddling. "Yeah, you were."

"Willy, I—"

Before he could finish, the door opened and in walked Ron and Harry.

"Hey, Delilah, we're just here to do some extra work—" Ron stopped his sentence once he realized someone was sat in front of him.

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting," Ron said awkwardly, and Harry just stood next to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Hello, boys, i-it's okay," Delilah stood up, indicating Cassius to do the same. "Cass was just about to leave."

Cassius turned to her, "Could we meet up for lunch sometime? Please, Will."

She nodded with a smile, "Sure, send me an owl."

Cassius smiled brightly, waving slightly as he walked around Harry and Ron. The two stood silently for a moment before leaving without a word.

Delilah went to call after them, but they were already gone. Her mind immediately traveled to George, thinking Ron and Harry assumed something was going on between her and Cassius.

She had to clear things up before anything was blown out of proportion. But, before she could even get ready to leave, Kingsley came into her office, with more paperwork and news about Cassius' position in the Ministry.

•••

"Oh fuck, George!" Ron yelled as he walked through the Floo network into the twins flat.

"Ron, be civil," Hermione said as she appeared behind him, followed by Harry.

Ron and Harry had gone straight to Hermione after their interaction with Delilah and Cassius. They told her everything they saw, heard, and felt about the situation. Ron insisted they told George everything, and he rushed through the Floo without a second thought.

George, Fred, and Lee were all sat around their living room table, sipping the Chocolate Liquor Ginny had gifted them for the twins' birthday.

"Ron? Harry— Granger? What are you all doing here?" George asked, his eyes following the three as they all kneeled down at the other side of the table. George sat on the couch as Lee and Fred sat in the recliners.

"It's about Delilah," Hermione began softly, her eyes covered in sorrow.

George perked up and his smile dropped, "What is it? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's cheating on you!" Ron blurted, sighing as it felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest.

George's heart dropped down to his feet, and his hands began to shake. He set his bottle down, afraid he would drop it, and he sat up straighter.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, slapping his arm. "No, she's not, George."

"I'm pretty sure she is," Ron said as Harry continued to stay silent.

"Wait wait wait," Fred got everyone's attention, "Where is this coming from? She was just here this morning after they spent the night together. . ."

"Harry and I went to finish up some paper work at the Ministry," Ron explained, his voice slowing. "And we went to check in with Delilah, like we always do—"

"Get to the point!" Lee said though gritted teeth, sipping his liquor.

Ron glared at him before continuing, "She was with a guy, and we didn't recognize him at first, but then she called him Cassius. It was Cassius Warrington! And she looked all flustered—"

"He called her Willy. . . ?" Harry added, remembering what was said when they first entered the office.

"But that doesn't mean she's cheating," Fred informed, looking desperately at George. "Warrington was a Slytherin, too, it's probably just a nickname."

"He wasn't just a Slytherin," Lee commented, "He was her boyfriend." Everyone turned to him, wanting him to go on. "They dated for three years! Everyone thought they were going to get married, they were always together."

George only felt his stomach drop more, "W-why was he in her office?"

"We don't know—" Harry tried to say, but was cut off by Ron.

"He invited her to lunch, and she said yes," he scrunched his nose up.

As if on cue, the door opened and in walked Delilah with a worried look on her face.

She noticed everyone looking at her when she was taking off her jacket, and she also noticed Ron and Harry.

"I'm so glad you two are here," she sighed, walking to the group and standing besides the couch. "Look, about earlier at the office—"

"So it's true, then?" George cut her off, "You are cheating on me?"

Delilah gaped at him, "I— what? Cheating on you? Where did you get—"

"Cassius Warrington? Ring a bell?" George scoffed, standing up to hover over Delilah.

Delilah sighed, pulling George back down to the couch with her. "If you'd let me talk, I was about to talk about that."

Everyone listened intently as she began to explain, keeping her hand in George's.

"First of all, I'm not cheating on George," she told the group, "Secondly, I was with Cassius today because he was recently transferred to London from MACUSA in America, we were catching up and discussing work."

She finished with a heavy sigh, looking down guiltily at her and George's intertwined hands. Now, she only hoped they would—

"I believe you," Lee stated, sitting back in his chair. He sipped his liquor, "Why make that up? I can tell you really love our George."

"This whole thing was blown out of proportion, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

Ron blushed embarrassingly, "I was only trying to help George."

"I know," Hermione sighed, "But all you did was scare George half to death, and make Delilah feel guilty as if she did something— which she didn't."

"Why'd he call you 'Willy'?" Harry asked, simply curious.

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows before saying, "Ohh, Willy, right yeah. Willow is my middle name, it's just a nickname he gave me, most Slytherins called me that."

"Told you," Fred muttered.

"You believe me, right?" She asked George, turning to face him hopefully.

He looked between her blue eyes for a few moments. She loved him. He loved her. She has shown no reason for him to not trust her.

He smiled, cupping her cheek, "I have no reason to doubt you." He connected their lips gently, and Delilah sighed into it, the weight on her chest lifting with relief.

"Now their going to shag," Lee rolled his eyes, standing up and taking the bottle of liquor with him.

"Just to prove how much they love each other," laughed Fred, following Lee to the kitchen.

Hermione pulled Ron from the floor, pushing him angrily through the Floo Network, Harry following behind glumly.

"I love you," Delilah gasped in between kisses, tugging harshly at George's hair.

"Prove it," he whispered back, moving her hips on top of his, so she was now straddling him.

"Love the show— truly, but I'd like to watch a movie instead," Lee came back in with Fred, both taking their seats back on the recliners.

"Or— continue," Fred suggested, "Either way is fine."

Delilah breathed heavily as she looked back at them, George still kissing down her neck. "Guys, please leave—"

Fred shook his head, "Uh-uh! No way! This is my sitting room, Lee came to watch a movie, we're watching a movie!"

Delilah glared at him before turning back to George, "Love, come on."

George stood up with Delilah still in his arms, and he looked down at his brother and friend, "I hate you both."

They grinned at him, "We love you, too!"

George carried Delilah back to his room, pushing the door open and throwing her on his bed. Delilah stared at him as he turned away from her and did the charms, and when he ripped his shirt off and threw it aside.

"You and him dated, correct?" George asked, going to stand at the edge of the bed.

Delilah clenched her jaw, "Yes."

"Did you ever have sex with him?" he clenched his jaw at his own question, using his hidden anger to fuel his actions.

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows, "Georgie, come on. . ."

"Answer me, Delilah," he growled, bending down to place his hands besides her head and hover over her.

Her breath hitched as his face was now inches from hers, "Y-yes, George, I did."

George's eyes flashed something Delilah couldn't decipher, and she felt fear wash through her.

"Was he good?" George asked suddenly. Delilah didn't answer, "Did he make you cum?"

She nodded slowly, and George stood back up. He stared at her, looking her body up and down.

"Well," he breathed, "I'll just have to make you feel better than he could."

Shivers went down Delilahs spine as George pulled her to the edge of the bed. The trousers she had worn to work were discarded into the room, and George slowly pulled off her shirt.

"Is that what you want?" George asked her as he ran his fingertips gently over her stomach. "Do you want me to make you feel better than he could've?"

Delilah nodded, "Make me feel good."

George bent down and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Delilah hummed into his lips, making a soft smile appear on George's lips when he pulled away.

He stared into her eyes for a moment before diving down and kissing her neck. She tilted her head back, and George kissed across her collarbones, the valley of her breasts, and down to her navel.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin, and she picked her head up to watch George's lips gently touch every inch of her skin.

He left a few marks along her waist, licking broadly over the purple bruises. His soft, pink lips eventually began kissing over the waistband of her panties, and with one last look up at her, he slowly pulled them down her legs.

He rested himself on his knees, and he lifted her legs to go over his shoulders. "It's about you, now, princess," he whispered against her heat, making her shiver.

Then she felt George lick a stripe up her slit, and her legs involuntarily closed around George's head. He didn't protest, instead he took it as a sign to continue.

He teased her clit with his tongue for a few minutes, all while he teased her entrance, pooled with her own arousal, with his middle finger. He held the top of her thigh was his free hand, and she felt his ring denting into her skin.

He finally attached his lips to her clit, sucking harshly as a high pitched moan escaped Delilahs lips.

He slid a finger in her, curling it upwards to graze against her g-spot. Her chest began to heave the more her breath picked up, and she brought one hand to massage her breast, imagining it was George, while the other went into George's hair.

A knot began to form in her stomach, and she weakly lifted her hips into George's face. He slipped in another finger, only adding to her pleasure.

"Cum for me, princess," he whispered against her, blowing gently on her clit.

The coolness of his breath made Delilah moan louder, and when he reattached his lips to her, she felt herself come undone in front of him.

"I love you, George," she moaned as her legs grew weak on his shoulders.

She let her arms drop lazily beside her as George cleaned up all of her cum with his tongue, loving the taste of her on his tongue.

"You taste wonderful, darling," he hummed as he licked his lips, unfolding her legs from his shoulders.

Delilah picked her head up to look at him, smiling as she said, "Nobody has made me feel as good as you do, George."

She sat forward, running her fingers gently through George's hair as she kissed his lips. He cupped the side of her neck, gently running his thumb over her jawline.

"Come on," George ushered her to stand up, grabbing her clothes from the floor. "I'll make you dinner."

She smiled warmly at him as he helped her back into her clothes, straightening them out and brushing out any wrinkles.

"I love you," George kissed her lips gently as he opened the door.

"I love you, more."


	14. AT THE OFFICE

"Delilah, Cassius will be working in your department," Kingsley informed as he stood in the door of her office. "He has great records from his Auror work in the states, and he will be replacing Jonathon on your staff."

Cassius stood besides Kingsley, a small smile on his lips and a box of supplies in his hands.

Delilah stared up at them, desperately wanting it to be a dream. But it wasn't.

She bit back what she wanted to say:  
It's too awkward. Can't he work in another department? Why mine?

"O-oh okay. . ." Was what she said, placing down her pen.

"I'll leave you to instruct him," Kingsley smiled, clearly unaware of how uncomfortable Delilah was with the situation.

Once he was gone, Delilah said, "Jonathons desk is still empty, feel free to set up your thing; get comfortable." Cassius nodded, "Come back in when you're done, and I'll get you started with your paperwork."

"Thank you, Willy," he smiled as he went to walk out.

"Uh—" she stopped him, "Could you just call me Delilah?"

His smile faltered for a moment before he nodded, "Right, sorry— Delilah."

With one last head nod, he left through the door. Delilah sat back down, letting out a breath as she got her paperwork back in order.

She got his paperwork and assignments into a pile, and set them on the table besides her door. She did some last organization in her filing cabinets, and as she was putting away a few folders, Cassius came back in.

"I-I set my desk up, I'm ready for my paperwork," he said with a smile, his shoulders tense with nervousness.

"On the table next to you," she said without turning around.

Cassius looked down at the table, nodding his head as he picked up the file with his name on it. He went to leave, but something on her desk caught his eye.

A small picture frame sat on her desk, showing him a full view of the picture. A man around their age was the only person in the frame. He was smiling at the camera with a white flower behind his ear, a field of daisies, petunias, and cornflowers behind him. But his ginger hair was what caught Cassius' eye.

"Is that a Weasley?" he asked, pointing at the picture.

Delilah whipped her around, following his finger, "Oh— Erm. . . Yes, that's George Weasley, one the twins."

"Why do you have a picture of him?"

Cassius wasn't a pureblood supremacist, his family never had anything against Muggle borns or half-bloods. But when he sees another man in a picture frame on his ex-girlfriends desk. . .

Delilah bit her lip and looked back at her files, "Because he is my. . . boyfriend."

Cassius almost dropped his folder, but he kept himself composed. "Oh. . . your boyfriend? That's. . . great."

Delilah nodded absentmindedly, "Yeah, we've been together for three months now."

"That's great," Cassius cleared his throat, walking backwards to the door. "I-I'm going to get started on my work, have a good rest of your day, Willy."

Before Delilah could correct him, he scurried out of her office. She frowned at the door, afraid the sudden information he learned would interfere with their work relationship.

She picked up the picture off of her desk, smiling at the smiling ginger. It was a Muggle polaroid picture in a glass frame, a picture of her boyfriend. She remembered that day like it was yesterday although it was actually two weeks ago.

She had taken him on a surprise date to one of her favorite meadows in England. It was early May, the rain had stopped, the slush was gone, and the sun was shining.

She set up a small picnic with her favorite finger sandwiches and sweet wine. Flowers surrounded them, and Delilah had put one behind his ear and snapped a shot.

She sighed as she put the picture back on her desk and continued with her paperwork.

•••

At around noon, most of the Aurors left or stayed for their lunch breaks and such.

Delilah sat herself down, about to eat her own lunch, but her door creaked open.

"Cassius? Why're aren't you having your lunch?" Delilah asked as Cassius slowly opened the door to walk in fully.

"Everybody is having conversations with each other while they eat. . ." Cassius chuckled awkwardly, "I don't know anybody. I was hoping I could eat with you? If you have the time. . ."

Delilah cleared her throat, standing up, "I-I don't see why not? I was just about to eat, too. Please, take a seat."

Cassius smiled as he closed the door, walking over to the empty chair in front of the desk. Delilah cleared off some space so they could both eat, and they began a conversation about their life during the war.

About ten minutes later, as Delilah and Cassius were laughing about the not-so-great night of the Yule Ball when they had both slipped on ice as they ran away from Snape, her door was pushed open.

"That fall ruined my whole dress!" Delilah was saying— more like laughing.

She looked behind Cassius at the person who entered, and it felt like her heart dropped. George was stood with a paper bag in his hand with the name 'Bessies Bakes' on the front. A frown was prominent on his face, and he tilted his head in confusion at Delilah and Cassius.

"Hey, Georgie," Delilah said as she stood up, desperately trying to make this less awkward.

"I-I brought you lunch," he informed, ". . .But it seems you don't need it."

"Don't be silly," Delilah walked around to George, taking the bag from him and placing it on her side table. "Cassius and I were just finishing up."

Cassius got the memo and began packing away the last bits of his lunch. "Right. . . I'll be on my way," he stood up and walked to the door. He was almost the same height as George, "Good to see you, mate."

And he squeezed past them out towards his desk.

Delilah closed the door and approached George, "If I'd known you'd be bringing me lunch, I wouldn't have brought my own today."

George didn't look at her as he grabbed the bag off the side table and said, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, thank you," she smiled at him, in which he didn't return it. She frowned, "W-why don't you sit? We can eat together."

She ushered George into the opposite seat from where Cassius was sitting, and she packed away her old lunch.

"Do you still love him?" George asked her as she sat beside him and began unpacking her new lunch.

"No," she said seriously. "George you don't understand—"

"I think I understand perfectly—"

"Just let me finish!" George flinched slightly from her raising her voice, and she recoiled. "I-I'm sorry, I-I don't like to yell, but you need to listen to me."

George nodded with an apologetic look, crossing his hands together in his lap.

"I know you might be feeling jealous or angry at me or at Cassius, but you have no reason to be," she informed, "I don't still love him. I stopped loving him years ago. George, back at school, I broke up with him. Okay? I fell out of love with him, so I ended things. I haven't even thought about him since we graduated six years ago."

George looked down at his hands embarrassingly, "I'm sorry, I hate feeling like this, but seeing you with him—"

"Please don't apologize," she smiled softly at him, lifting his chin so he would look at her. "We all feel like this sometimes, just talk to me, and we will be fine."

He smiled back at her, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled her into his lap.

She giggled quietly to herself as she sat on his thigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, too."

She connected her lips to his, and he kissed her back eagerly. She ran her fingers gently through his hair like she always did— it was her favorite thing to do. And she tilted his head back by his hair to kiss down his neck.

He sneakily pulled his wand off of the desk, pointing it at the door, and silencing and locking the room. She smirked against his skin, knowing where this was going.

George moved her legs to straddle his hips, and he gripped at her waist and made her slowly grind against him. He groaned at the feeling, and Delilah felt him grow hard against her inner thigh.

She kissed his lips again, moving her hips in sync with his hands. She knew bruises would form where he was gripping her, but she didn't mind.

"I'm yours, love, let me show you," Delilah muttered into his ear after grinding on him for a few minutes, and she bit gently on his earlobe.

Georges breath picked up as she slowly crawled onto her knees, spreading Georges legs more. His boner was prominent against his trousers, and Delilah made eye contact with him as she began to rub him over them.

He let his head drop back, and his lips parted in a quiet moan. She unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled them down to his ankles.

She touched his erection over his boxers gently with her fingertips, barely giving him any release.

"Come on. . ." George whined, gripping the arms of the chair as he looked back down at her.

"Beg for it," Delilah mocked, giving him a mischievous smirk.

"Beg for— you want me to beg for it?" George scoffed, shifting in his seat.

She slowly ran her hands up his thighs, teasing him, "D'you want it—? Do you want to be in my mouth?"

George was silent for a moment, flicking his eyes between hers and her lips, before biting his lip and saying, "Please."

"Please what?" Delilah smirked, curling her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly.

"Touch me," he whispered desperately, lifting his hips up so she could take off his boxers, too. "Please touch me, Del."

She smiled sweetly at him before wrapping her fist around his shaft. He let out a moan of relief, his head dropping as his hips lifted weakly.

She watched him react to her touch, and she felt herself growing increasingly wet. In order to ignore the feeling between her own legs, she focused on George's pleasure between his.

She dipped her head down, licking his tip broadly, making him gasp. She connected her lips to where his head connected to his shaft and began sucking.

"Ohhh. . . Fuck," he moaned, his hands moving to grip her hair and her shoulder.

She took him deeper into her mouth, moving her free hand down to massage his testicles slightly, earning louder groans from George.

She pushed her tongue against him, stimulating him more as he gripped at her hair; pushing her head further down.

"Just like that, princess," George praised, smirking down at her. "Just like that— Mmm. . ."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and hollowed her cheeks around him. He moaned loudly, gripping her hair one last time as he came into her mouth.

Delilah pulled her lips off of him, swallowing his release as she tried to catch her breath. She braced herself on Georges thighs, doing her best to keep herself composed.

She looked up at George as he pulled up his boxers and trousers. Then he patted down her hair, smirking slightly at how much he had pulled at it.

"That felt so good," he muttered wiping his thumb across her bottom lip. "So good. . ."

She smiled at him, standing up slowly to kiss his lips. She put her hands on his shoulders, gripping lightly as she wiped her tongue across his lips. He held her waist, his hands slowly moving up her blouse.

George pulled away from the kiss, his smile dropping when he looked at her waist, and worry flashed across his face, "Oh my— I-I didn't realize—"

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows at him, following his eyes to where he was looking. 

Pink spots where he had held her were forming on her waist, and as George ran his thumb over the bruises, Delilah winced slightly.

"Princess, I'm so sorry," George pulled his hands away, letting her blouse fall back into place.

"It's— It's okay. . ." Delilah mumbled, gently running her fingertips over the marks. She stood up straight, swallowing hard as she placed her blouse back down.

"No, it's not, I didn't mean to hurt you," George said sternly, cupping her cheeks as he stood up. He kissed her forehead, "I won't do it again—"

"George," she placed a hand on his chest softly, "I'm fine. They're just. . . Collateral damage. It'll happen sometimes, don't worry. Let's eat now, yeah?"

George nodded reluctantly, sitting back in his seat as he muttered, "I'm sorry— I'm so sorry."

She smiled sweetly at him, cupping his cheek softly before turning back to the paper bag.

And as Delilah began setting up the sandwich's he had brought, George bit his lip once he saw the bruises come into view when she lifted her arms.

He felt a tug at his heart slightly, and he looked down at his hands.   
His hands that did that to her.   
HIS hands.   
He felt terrible.


	15. WELCOME BACK, GIN

May was coming to an end, and the Burrow was alive with life. Mrs. Weasleys flowers were blooming, the grass was regrowing, and the birds were chirping.

Summer was soon falling upon everyone, and nobody could be more excited for the heat and beach days to come. And with the knowledge that Victoire, Bill and Fleurs daughter, would be coming any day now, everyone was so happy for the married couple.

Delilah was now Apparating to the Burrow for a special dinner, called upon by Harry. Ginny was coming home from her month long Quidditch practices, and he wanted to throw a welcome party.

He was so excited the last week preparing for the party, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. Delilah could tell he really loved her, and it made her heart swell; the thought of the love.

She walked through the front gate of the Burrow and down the cobblestone steps, smiling at the red and yellow flowers surrounding her.

She held a pan full of her mother's baked Mac-n-Cheese, and she knocked gently on the front door. It swung open, and George smiled down at her.

"Afternoon love," he said, bending down to peck her lips. "You brought food?"

"Of course! I didn't want your mum to do all the work," she chuckled as she walked past George to the kitchen.

He stood with his mouth open slightly, a bit shocked of how she just walked straight past him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he turned around and followed her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" Delilah smiled broadly, placing her dish on the table that was lined with a red table cloth and flowers in the center.

"Delilah, dear, it's so good to see you!" She pulled the girl into a tight hug, "You look so good, I love your skirt!"

She smiled down at the yellow and white polka doted skirt flowing around her knees. "Thank you, I-I brought Mac-n-Cheese."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at the dish, "Aw! You didn't have to!"

"You always do so much when it comes to get-togethers like this," Delilah explained, fiddling with the rim of her yellow bowling shirt. "I wanted to contribute."

Molly smiled thankfully at her, patting her cheek lightly. "You are an amazing women," she whispered, "Georgie is lucky to have you."

Delilah blushed as Molly turned back to the food she was cooking on the stove.

"Why don't you go sit in the sitting room? I believe Fred and Lee are both in there now," Molly smiled.

Delilah nodded, "Alright, but if you need any help—"

"Don't be silly," Molly chuckled, pushing her out of the kitchen, "I've been doing this for more than twenty years! Go sit! Be with your friends!"

Delilah sighed, finally giving in as she waved goodbye to Molly and went around the corner to the sitting room.

George was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his lips and he pushed himself off of it to approach Delilah. "Mum loves you. . . maybe even more than I do."

She frowned up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "More than you do?"

George shook his head, "No, no one loves you more than I do."

Delilah smiled into his kiss, giggling slightly as George pulled her body against his.

"Hey, lovebirds, I'm trynna focus!"

The couple pulled apart and turned to their two friends, Lee and Fred, who were sitting across from each other on the floor, in the middle of a game of Wizards chess.

Fred was glaring up at them, Lee smirking as he turned to face them, too.

"Sorry," Delilah muttered, grabbing George's hand to pull him to the couch in front of the boys.

"Y'all are always on each other's faces," Lee shook his head disappointedly.

"Tell me about it," Fred sighed, "Imagine living with it. I can't enter a room without seeing Del on top of George!"

"You're just jealous," George smirked, wrapping his arm around Delilahs shoulders as she curled up into his side.

"How could I be jealous when I've already experienced it?" Fred smirked back, looking up from the chess board.

Delilah turned red, and Lee's mouth dropped open. "Wait, y-you've— experienced it? Delilah has been on top of you?"

"Maybe," Fred winked at the three, turning back to the board. "King to G2."

Lee looked at George for answers, but he just smirked in return, turning to look out the window. Lee then looked at Delilah, "You've been on top of—"

"I-I don't like this topic of conversation," she stuttered, standing up quickly. "I'm going to go help Molly."

She quickly ushered herself away, hiding her blushing cheeks and trying to calm her racing heart.

"Hold on, we aren't just skipping past this topic," Lee said sternly, looking between Fred and George. "Was that just another joke, Fred?"

Fred looked at George, who slightly shook his head. Fred sighed, "Yeah, just a joke, Del gets embarrassed easily, I think it's funny."

Lee nodded skeptically, "Okay. . . Great joke, though." He laughed, high-fiving Fred, "If only it was true, am I right?"

"If only," Fred laughed, too.

"Hey! Back off, Jordon, she's mine," George glared playfully, kicking Lees leg slightly from his spot on the couch.

Lee smirked, "I don't think you own her, Weasley, she is her own women."

"Thanks, Lee," Delilah came up behind him, bending down to kiss his cheek.

He blushed slightly, smirking as she straightened back up. He touched his cheek softly, "I'm in love."

Delilah sat next to George again, "Be careful, Weasley, he might just steal your girl."

George looked over at her, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arm back around her shoulders, "I'm not that worried, princess."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, placing a hand on his chest, "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you're madly in love with me, and I won't let anyone take you away from me," he muttered, kissing her lips softly. "I love you too much."

"Whipped," Lee and Fred said in unison.

George flipped them off before kissing Delilah deeper, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away, leaving Delilah red in the face and breathing heavily.

"She's in love with me," George gloated to his friends, pointing to Delilah proudly.

•••

"My Ginerva!" Mrs. Weasley cried, smiling widely as she pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Mum— too. . . tight," Ginny chuckled, patting her back as she tried to push her away.

"A month of hugs— gone!" Molly explained, "I'm only making up for it."

"Make way, Mum, we've missed her too," Ron said, squeezing past her to hug Ginny. "I've missed you, Gin, so has Harry— Oh. . . Hello?"

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows as Ron pulled away from Ginny, looking behind her at the girl that stood behind her.

Ginny moved aside, "Everyone, this is Bellona. Bell, this is everyone."

"Hi everyone," the girl said, waving excitedly.

Delilah stood besides George, eyes wide as she stared at the girl. She was beautiful— no, gorgeous. Delilah had never seen someone so perfect, and she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Bell, this is my Mum and Dad, my brothers— Ron, Fred, and George," Ginny pointed to each as she spoke, and Bellona shook each of their hands. "That is Ron's girlfriend Hermione, my boyfriend Harry— you may know him."

"Yes! Of course, Harry Potter," Bell smiled, shaking his hand. "So good to meet you."

"Yeah, um, you too," Harry said, his cheeks blushing as he looked between the girl and Ginny.

"Then that's George's girlfriend, Delilah," Ginny finally said, and Bellona came to stand in front of Delilah.

"Nice to meet you, Delilah," she said, smirking slightly. "I'm Bellona, but please call me Bell."

Suddenly, it felt as if the entire world around Delilah was blurred. Everyone silenced and it was only her and Bellona. She could breath easier, her shoulders relaxed, and she felt like she was floating.

Delilah blushed as she shook Bells hand, almost frozen in her place as she flicked her eyes between her beautiful brown ones.

Once Bellona walked back to Ginny, Delilah blinked out of her trance and looked around the room. Everything came back into focus, and it seemed, everyone was in a sort of trance too, Lee, Fred, and Hermione especially.

George furrowed his eyebrows at Delilah once he saw her frowning at the Hermione. "You okay, love?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

She blinked, looking up at him, "Huh?"

Once her eyes met George's, everything went back to normal. Her nose stuffed up a bit more like it was when she first arrived, her shoulders went back to their usual straightened posture, and she felt gravity pulling her back to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He looked at her confusedly before deciding to drop it, and he smiled back at her. "Come on, we're eating now."

They walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table as everyone took their own seats. Molly and Arthur were at the opposite ends of the table, Fred on the right of Arthur, on Fred's right was Lee, Ron, Hermione, then Harry. Then Molly, across from Harry was Ginny, Bell, Delilah, then George.

Delilahs breath hitched when Bellona sat next to her, and when she smiled brightly to her, showing Delilah her dimples and white teeth, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster.

She felt her shoulders relax, and she smiled back at her, temporarily forgetting the feeling of George's hand on her thigh.

All throughout dinner, she kept glancing over at Bell and Hermione, who was also looking at Bell too. Ginny seemed happier then when she left, but she seemed more distant from Harry. Most of her attention was on Bell, talking about funny stories from their Quidditch practices and the late nights on the bunks.

Ginny explained how Bellona was an amazing Beater; the best player on their team. Delilah could tell she played a lot, her body seemed toned and well built. Delilah paid attention to the topic of Quidditch and Bellona, and that topic only.

But she also noticed how Lee and Fred kept flirting with Bell, clearly trying to swoon her. And Bellona accepted their compliments with giggles and blushed, batting her eyelashes at them.

She kept giving Delilah flirty looks, too, batting her eyelashes at her, and touching her arm gently when she had the chance.

Midway through dinner, Bell turned to Delilah, "Del, could you pass me the corn please?" She smiled softly, her voice quiet and gentle.

Delilah looked over at the corn then back at Bell, "Erm, yeah, sure. . ."

She reached over George, making him lean back slightly with a confused frown. She grabbed the bowl, turning back to Bell.

But Bell gently caressed Delilahs waist, the skin where her shirt lifted slightly from her reaching. "Oh, Delilah, what happened here?"

Her touch sent shivers through Delilahs body, and if it wasn't for Ron steadying the bowl in her hand, Delilah would've dropped it.

Ron gave her a confused look as he took the bowl from her, placing it back on the table.

"W-what?" Delilah stuttered out, sitting back in her seat and turning to Bell.

"You've got bruises on your waist, darling," Bell smiled sadly, rubbing her arm gently. "I asked what happened, if you're okay with sharing."

Delilah looked down at her waist, "Oh— Erm. . . Nothing."

Bell looked behind her to George, who was a bit stiff in his seat. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Mmm."

Bell turned back to Ginny, continuing the conversation she was having as she put more corn on her plate.

Delilah ran her fingers over her bruises from the other week in her office, and she couldn't help but frown at the pain from her own touch.

•••

Once dinner was over, Hermione and Ron went back to their apartment in London, Arthur went up to bed, and Bell helped Delilah and Molly clean up in the kitchen as Ginny, Harry, George, Fred, and Lee sat in the sitting room.

"Thank you, girls, for helping me," Molly smiled, putting more dishes into the self-cleaning sink.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley, it's been an honor to eat here," Bell said, wiping off the table top.

Molly blushed slightly from the compliment, "Well, thank you, Bell. It's been lovely having you, you're a great guest."

"I suppose my Mum raised me right," Bell chuckled, looking over at Delilah who was pushing in a chair as she walked around it.

Delilah made eye contact with her, blushing when she realized Bell had already been looking at her.

"I-I'm done sweeping, Molly, so I'll head into the sitting room now," Delilah informed, avoiding Bells glances.

"Alright, dear, make sure to say goodbye before you go!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, placing a towel over her shoulder.

"Wait, Del," she turned around to see Bellona approaching her. "I-I was going to say this earlier, but we got rushed into dinner and I didn't get the chance. . ."

Delilah twisted the band on her finger as she smiled softly at Bell, "What's up?"

Bell smiled, her eyes crinkling slightly, "You're just, really beautiful. . . And I really like your skirt." 

Delilahs heart stopped momentarily. She thinks I'm beautiful?? She giggled softly, feeling the heat radiating off of her cheeks.

"Me? Look at you," Delilah smiled shyly, "You're a-a goddess!" 

Bellona smirked at her, flattening down the red dress she was wearing. "I suppose we can be goddesses," she placed her hand softly on Delilahs lower arm. "Together."

The same feeling from earlier erupted in Delilahs skin when they made contact. Her surroundings blurred, and the only person she could focus on was Bellona. It felt like fire was burning her skin from her touch, but it was a good type of fire.

"Hopefully I'll see you around," Bell said as she pulled her hand away, pulling Delilah back to earth.

"Y-yeah," Delilah nodded as Bell walked around her, taking a seat on the couch besides Ginny.

Delilah stood in her place, slowly regulating her breathing as she softly touched the place Bellona had held her.

"Del, you okay?"

Delilah looked up, "Fre— oh, George, yeah I'm fine."

George felt his heart fall to his feet, she had never mixed him up with Fred. Ever. He frowned as he looked over at Bell, who was laughing with Ginny, and he knew something was off.

"Did Bell say something to you?" George asked softly, tilting Delilahs face to make her look at him. He couldn't help but frown deeper from the redness in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eye.

Once she looked clearly at George, she shook her head as her thoughts cleared. "Nothing much, just small talk; compliments between girls. . . Hey, why don't we get going soon?"

George nodded, secretly sensing something more to the story. He placed his hand on the small of Delilahs back, and he felt her relax from his touch.

He didn't know why she was so tense, but he knew he would get to the bottom of it. And he began to think those 'compliments between girls', weren't just friendly chatter.

Bellona was flirting with Delilah. It was clear. And Delilah was clearly effected by her flirting.

Bell had flirted with both Fred and Lee, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of Del all throughout dinner either. The same feeling George had felt the other day when he walked in on Delilah and Cassius during lunch began to bubble in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as him and Lee approached George.

George hadn't even realized Delilah left his side to grab their coats from the rack. George turned to face them, "She. . . Called me Fred."

Fred raised his eyebrows as Lee said, "So? Even your Mum mistakes you sometimes—"

"She's never mistaken me for Fred," George cut him off, "Not even when we first met. . ."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Fred patted his shoulder, "We are identical after all."

George hummed in response as Delilah walked back over, "Here you are, Mr. Weasley." She chuckled, handing him his coat. "I've got a little surprise for you when we get home, by the way." She whispered the last part, although Lee and Fred still heard.

Home.

"Home. . ." George repeated, a small smile coming to his lips. "You called my flat home."

Delilah blushed as she put on her sweater, "I suppose I did. I mean, I practically live there—"

"Not practically," George cut her off, "Officially— Delilah, move in with me."

She froze, not expecting the sudden offer. "Oh— Erm. . . Move in with you and Fred?" George nodded, looking at Fred who shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"We'll start tomorrow!" George cheered, taking her hand. "For now, let's get to that surprise, yeah?"

She matched his smirk, "Yes sir."


	16. SURPRISE

Lee and Fred stayed back at the Burrow as George and Delilah made their way back to the flat.

They stepped through the Floo, taking off their sweaters and coats. Delilah took George's coat as she went to the rack by the door and hung them both up.

"So. . ." George put his hands in his pockets as he rocked on the balls of his feet. "This surprise. . . What is it?"

Delilah smirked at him as she walked back towards him, standing in the middle of the living room.

"There's four parts," she explained, taking his hand and pulling him into his room.

"Four?" He asked her, slightly confused as she closed the door and then sat him on the edge of his bed.

"Mhm," she hummed, walking into his closet. "I wanted to do something spontaneous. . . So I thought, why not do something I love? You."

George smirked at her as she walked back up to him, carrying a satin red robe. "Hold this for me, love," she smiled, handing him the robe.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he took it, holding it up to get a better look at it. "Uh uh uh," she muttered, pushing his hands down. "Watch me."

George watched as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, kicking off her shoes as she dropped her shirt flirtatiously to the floor. Next, she pulled down her skirt, standing in only red lingerie. She smiled as she took the robe from him, slipping it on her arms.

"Part one," she whispered, smirking down at George. His mouth was parted, and his eyes trailed up and down her body multiple times, soaking in her appearance.

His hands gripped the edge of the bed tightly, and she noticed how he was shifting his legs slightly.

"You like it?" She asked innocently, twirling to show him the full view.

"I-I. . ." His sentence trailed off as she leaned forward, taking his hands and placing them on her hips.

"I bought it just for you," she whispered, moving his hands on her body. He gripped at her tightly any chance he got, desperately wanting to touch more of her, have her touch him, anything.

She leaned down, kissing his lips as she removed his hands from her. He sat up to try and reconnect their lips when she pulled away, but to no avail.

She winked as she walked over to his desk, grabbing her wand. "Part two," she said, swishing her wand so the lights turned off and candles lit in there place. Next, she flicked her wand at the radio on his desk, and a soft jazz began to play quietly.

The yellow glow of the candles illuminated her silhouette, and George leaned back on his hands as she walked back to him.

"Ready for part three?" She asked, running her hand down his chest.

His breathing became labored, "What is it?"

She pulled his shirt off before kneeling between his legs, "Let's find out."

She pulled off his shoes, then his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of her. She pulled out something from under the bed, something George couldn't see, but the smirk on her face showed him that he might enjoy it.

She began stroking his dick softly, watching him slowly succumb to her from her touch. The thing with George was that he could be dominant; a top; in charge. . . But even with a little dominance from Delilah, all of that goes out the window.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, babe," Delilah said to him, keeping her pace slow and agonizing.

He kept himself rested backwards on his palms, looking down at her with fluttering eyelids. He noticed only one of her hands was visible, and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked cheekily, putting his tongue in his cheek as he leaned forward to try and see beyond the edge of the bed.

"Part three," she smirked, lifting up something small in between her fingers.

George squinted his eyes, and his heart began racing once he realized she was holding a cube of ice. "What are gonna do with that?"

She didn't answer, but merely smirked wider. She brought it up to her lips, sucking gently as George watched in a trance.

Then, she popped it into her mouth and dipped her mouth down to his cock. She began sucking on his tip, and the coolness from the ice made George shiver slightly.

He moaned from the feeling from her lips, and the mixture of the ice and the heat from her tongue, stimulated him in so many different ways.

She took him in deeper, pushing the ice against him along with her tongue, and George dropped his head backwards.

"Mmm. . . That feels so good," he moaned, using his hands to push her hair back into a messy bun.

He gripped at her hair, weakly lifting his hips into her mouth. His moans came out dizzied and low, louder than the jazz music in the background.

She pushed away George's hands after a few minutes, pulling herself off of him.

"P-princess, I was so close," George whined, scowling at her smirk.

She wiped her lip with her thumb, "You think this was all I had planned?" She scoffed, "Georgie, we're only just beginning."

George bit his lip as she got another piece of ice, standing up as she continued to slowly stroke him. She put the ice in her mouth, and she ducked down and began kissing his neck.

He tilted his head back to give her better access to his skin, and he pulled off her silk robe as she pressed the ice to his skin with her lips.

She pushed George to lay down, and she crawled on top of him, replacing her hand with her hips. She slowly grounded against his dick, rolling the ice down the center of his chest.

"Ohhh," George moaned, lifting his head to look at her. "Del, please— fuck— just let me be inside of you. . . Ride me. . . anything."

She looked down at him, gently tracing the wet trail she'd left on his chest, and she smiled. "Be patient," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss his lips.

She pushed the small ice cube into his mouth with her tongue before moving down to kiss his jawline and neck. She felt George lift his hips further into her, and he let out a low groan as his dick rubbed against her thigh.

"Now now," Delilah crooned, moving her hips on his quicker. "I will stop if you don't listen."

"No! No— please," George whispered, grabbing her hips to move her harder on him.

She bit her lip, feeling herself get wet as his dick rubbed against her clit. It took most of her strength, but she took his hands back off of her, and pinned them down besides his head. He could easily release himself from her grip, but he didn't try.

"I have all the power," she whispered, "I can leave you wanting more, leave you hard, but I won't— only if you be patient."

She kissed his lips softly before getting up, and walking over to his desk. She smirked at the small toy she had placed behind a box before they left to dinner. It looked like a small purple dildo, but there was a curved tip, and Delilah knew just what to do with it.

"This is part four," she explained, turning back to him as she held the small toy behind her back.

George craned his neck to try and see what it was, but when he couldn't, he asked, "What do you have?"

"The Prince," she said simply.

George furrowed his eyebrows, "The Prince?" The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"'Treat him like a prince, he'll treat you like a princess'," she smiled, repeating the products' slogan, and standing between his legs as he sat up slowly. "I'm going to treat you like a prince," she ran her free hand down his chest.

George smirked excitedly, his dick pulsing intensely. He let himself lay back down as she ushered him to lay fully on the bed, and she crawled in between his legs as his knees were popped up.

"Part four," she smirked, kissing his lips, all while bringing the toy down to his perineum.

Delilah hadn't explored this part of George yet, so she wasn't sure how he would react. But, knowing the toy was a self lubricating one, she simply pressed it to the soft skin below his dick.

George's mouth fell open against her lips, and she pulled away to look at him.

"Del— what—" he stuttered on his words as she put more pressure on him with the toy.

"Does it feel good, George?" She asked softly, moving the toy a bit lower.

His legs jerked slightly, "I mean— ohhh fuck. . ."

His eyes rolled back slightly, and his abs tensed as Delilah began stroking his dick once again.

Delilah moved the toy down to his ass, pushing the curved tip inside. George's jaw clenched and he grabbed the head board tightly with his hands.

The toy started to vibrate, telling Delilah she was good to let go of it, and she took a moment to take off her panties. George's knees were bent upwards, and he could no longer control his moans.

Delilah ran her hands up his thighs as she positioned his dick at her entrance. George opened his eyes to look at her, biting his lip so much it began to bleed slightly.

"Don't do that, love," Delilah gasped, using her thumb to pull his lip from his teeth. "Now you're bleeding. . ."

As she kissed his lips, tasting the blood on her tongue, she slid herself onto him, making the toy inside of him vibrate more.

"Del—Delilah, I'm not g-g-gonna last," he moaned, his hips bucking slightly to push farther into her.

"No worries, Georgie," she smirked, riding him at a slow pace.

She didn't care if she climaxed, as long as George did, she would call the night successful.

She rubbed an ice cube over his burning chest lightly, making him hiss from the cold, but it still felt good to him.

And faster than ever before, George came for her. His moan of relief sent chills down Delilahs spine, and she rocked her hips to let him fill her up.

The toy slowly stopped vibrating, and with George still inside her, she removed the toy from him and tossed it on the ground.

She kissed George's forehead as she pulled herself off of him, collapsing beside him. She watched George's chest rise and fall heavily, and his legs shook slightly, making Delilah smirk proudly.

She had finally left him shaking, just like he had to her all those times.

"You— you just pegged me," George gasped after a few moments of silence.

Delilah was hesitant for a moment, scared he may have not liked it, but his grin made her relax once more.

"Y'know I've never been pegged before," he whispered, his hands messing up his hair more than they already were.

"So I was your first?" Delilah teased, poking his arm.

"Yes, you were, and it was amazing," George turned onto his side to look at her, and she turned herself as well.

She still had her bra on, and George gently reached over her to unclip it and pull it through her arms. She smiled softly as he pulled her against his chest.

"I love you, y'know," George whispered, petting down her hair and caressing her back.

"I know," she blushed, "I love you, too."

He kissed her forehead, "Hey, why don't I take the day off on Monday and come to work with you?"

Delilah raised an eyebrow, "Erm. . . No."

He chuckled nervously, "No?"

"No, you'll be bored out of your mind! And if we have sex all day I wouldn't get any work done!" She tightened her grip on George's waist, shaking her head slightly.

George smirked at her statement, "We wouldn't have sex all day. . . Well, at least twice— but I could help you with your work!"

Delilah sighed, "No, how about I come here? Work in the shop? I can finish my paperwork at dinner. . ."

"Really?! Yes! Yes, come work in the shop!" George said excitedly, kissing her lips. "Oh! It'll be so fun!"

"More fun then being pegged?" Delilah mocked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

He squinted his eyes at her, "Mm. . . Probably not." Delilah chuckled as George bit his lip, "Don't make fun of me. . . But could we do this again sometime?"

Delilah smiled, surprised, "Well, sure. As long as you're good, though."

"Oh piss off, I'm always good," George said, biting back his smile.

"Mm," Delilah kissed his chest sweetly before closing her eyes against it, "Goodnight, George."

"Good night, princess."


	17. FOR THE DAY

The two had spent the following day moving Delilah into George's flat. Of course, Delilahs family was upset she was leaving but she was 22 after all. And she would always have her room back at the Estate. By the end of the weekend, she was fully moved in.

Delilah had informed Kingsley that she would be absent from work for the day on Monday, and he understood completely. She had him send her the paperwork for the day, and she stashed them in George's office so she could get a few done during the day, and the rest around dinner.

George had informed her of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes dress code, but Delilah was convinced he was fibbing in some places.

"Yes, the skirt is the dress code," George stated, handing her the lavender skirt he had bought her.

He had gone to Madam Malkins, buying the shops colors in skirts, blouses, vests, and ties just for her.

She looked at it skeptically before looking over him, "I don't see you in a skirt."

George sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking down at her, "Please just wear it."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked between his eyes, but when she realized his true intentions, she gasped.

"You horny little fucker. . ." Delilah whispered, her mouth slacked open as she looked down at the skirt again.

George bit his lip, taking a step back to watch as she slipped the skirt through her legs. She now stood with only the skirt and her bra on, staring up at George with a smirk.

"Why're you like this?" She asked softly, shaking her head disappointedly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, sitting down on the bed so she could stand between his legs. "Don't deny the fact that you love it," he whispered, kissing her collarbones gently.

She closed her eyes as she let out a relaxed sigh, running her fingers through his hair. "Sometimes," she giggled as George gripped her ass.

"Mm you're so sexy in this little thing," George whispered, looking up at her as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "If I didn't own a children's shop, I'd let you wear just this, no shirt."

"You'd let me?" Delilah asked indignantly, stepping back slightly as she took her hands away from him.

George's dominant aura turned to flustered and taken aback, "No, I-I didn't— I mean, i-if you wanted to, you could—"

She chuckled at him softly, "I'm only teasing." She kissed his lips before walking over to his desk chair where her shirt was laid across.

She placed the sleeves through her arms and buttoned up the front. She grabbed the tie as she looked behind her to see George tying his shoe.

She bit her lip, smirking at her own thoughts. "Georgie?" She turned around, fiddling with the tie.

He looked up at her as he finished tying his laces, he smiled as he stood up, "What's up?"

She stepped towards him slowly, "Could you tie this for me?"

She held out her tie, and he nodded, "Yeah, love, of course—"

She 'accidentally' dropped the tie when he went to grab it, "Oh sorry, let me just—"

She slowly bent down, smirking at the ground as she braced a hand on George's thigh and picked up the tie.

She heard George take an intake of breath, and she looked up at him innocently. She was rested on one knee, her head level with his crotch, and her hand on his thigh.

She bit her lip before standing up, "Here," she handed him the tie before pulling her hair into a messy bun, so he could put the tie on.

His lips were parted, seemingly hot and bothered by the encounter they just had. Delilah only smiled at him innocently, waiting for him to put on the tie.

He blinked out of his thoughts, pressing his lips into a firm line as he looped the tie around her neck. He began tying it, and Delilah gently flattened down the wrinkles on his chest.

"Stop doing that," George breathed, trying to focus on her tie.

"Doing what?" Delilah asked, looking up at him, "I'm only flattening out the wrinkles. . ." She ran her hands a bit lower, teasingly placing her fingertips into the band of his trousers.

"You're starting something you can't finish," George said, folding her collar over the tie. He met her eyes and leaned his face closer to hers, "Watch your back today."

With a smirk, he left Delilah speechless in their room. She shook her head with a scoff, and continued getting ready for the day.

By the time she was ready, it was 7:50, and so she made her way down to the shop. Fred had made breakfast when he woke up, which was before the couple, so they had eaten some of that before they had gotten ready.

When Delilah entered the shop through the flat entrance, she was met with bright lights and the hums of the Pygmy Puffs to her left.

She had never fully taken in the shops appearance, and as she smiled at the lights and the bright decorations, Fred came up beside her.

"We're open in ten minutes, Onasis," he handed her a small piece of paper, "Nice skirt— your chores for the day."

"Chores?" She asked incredulously, looking over the list.

Onasis tasks:  
1\. Clean Pygmy Puff cages and feed them  
2\. Open packages in the back room and stack them on the shelves   
3\. Clean the office  
4\. Make us lunch—

"This is ridiculous," Delilah laughed, looking back up at Fred.

"You're only here for the day, we're using that to our advantage," Fred smirked, ruffling up her neatly brushed hair.

She scrunched her nose up at him, "Why can't I work the register or something? I'm really good with numbers."

Fred bit his lip, turning to look at George as he walked up to them, "Your choice."

George looked down at Delilah, "You've only got four things to do on that list, darling, I'm expecting them to be done."

Delilah crossed her arms, "Then I want the trousers."

George gave Fred a look, and he got the memo and walked away towards the register. George looked back down to Delilah, his tongue in his cheek.

She stared up at him, her arms still crossed, and a look that said 'test me, I dare you'.

George bent down to meet her height, his hands on his knees, and Delilah glared at him. "Princess, I made this list—" he tapped the small paper in her hand, "—Just for you. Now, you may think it's ridiculous, but I have my reasons. So, do the tasks, keep that skirt on, and maybe you'll get to see what I got for you yesterday."

The last six words perked up her ears, "You got something for me?"

George stood up straight again, and he shrugged, "Maybe. Whether you get it or not, that's your choice."

With her curiosity peaked, Delilah bit her lip and sighed. "Fine," she looked down at the list then at the Pygmy Puff cages. "I better be getting paid."

"All in good time, love," he smiled, pulling her into him as he kissed her lips.

She sighed against his lips, and gripped onto his vest on his back. George ran his hands down her back, slipping them under her skirt to grip her bare ass.

She gasped, pulling away, "Not for you."

"We'll see about that," George whispered, flattening her skirt back down.

"Hey! Lovers! It's one minute 'til opening!" Fred called, standing by the door as he flipped on the 'OPEN' sign in the window, making it glow brightly.

Delilah patted George's chest before making her way to the Pygmy Puffs, getting a playful slap on the ass from George on her way.

She glared at the back of George's head as he walked up to the register, Fred following him. She looked over her list one last time before turning to the small Pygmy Puffs.

"Hellooo," she cooed in a baby voice.

There was a variety of pink and purple fur balls, and Delilah smiled at their small faces. They were all rolling around in the cage, some rolling around with others, and it was all too adorable.

She noticed the small box beside her that she was meant to put them in while cleaning, and she picked it up before opening the cage.

She carefully placed each Pygmy Puff into the box, placing the hole-filled top on it. She placed the box down and used her wand to clean the cage. By the time she was finished cleaning, a few customers had already come in and began shopping.

She sat the box on a shelf so she could easily reach it while she fed the Puffs. She sprinkled some of their food pellets on the bottom of the box, and they immediately dived into them.

Delilah chuckled at them, petting some of their backs, knowing they needed comfort and love.

Once she was finished, she looked around the shop, fully filled with people of all ages and whatnot. George was at the register, and Fred was not within her view.

She walked up to George, wrapping her arms around his waist from the back and resting her head against his back.

"Tired already?" He asked, smiling as he waved off a customer.

"Not tired, just lonely," she whispered, stepping around to face him. "I finished the Puffs, now I'm heading to the back room. . . Alone. . ."

She gently ran her hand down his chest, smirking up at him softly before walking away. George followed her with his eyes, watching the short skirt sway around the back of her thighs.

He bit his lip, turning back to the customer that had approached the counter.

When Delilah entered the back room, she smiled at Fred who was stacking a few bottles onto a shelf.

"I cleaned the Pygmy Puffs cages and fed them," she informed, going to the boxes stacked on the ground.

"Okay," Fred said monotonously, his eyes trained on his bottles.

Delilah furrowed her eyebrows at him, "I'll clean the office after I put these away."

"Okay."

"I also had sex with George on the kitchen table."

Fred dropped the bottle in his hand, gulping hard as he muttered apologies and cleaned the liquid up quickly with his wand.

"Are you okay, Fred?" Delilah asked gently, placing her hand on his bicep. "I was only joking about the whole 'kitchen table' thing."

Fred smiled softly, shaking his head, "Y-yeah I'm fine. . . Just— the thought of you and. . ."

Delilah bit her lip when she realized his thoughts, "Been thinking about that a lot lately?"

She smirked as she went back to her own shelves, raising an eyebrow at him as she continued stacking the Skiving Snackboxes on the shelf.

"Maybe a bit," she heard Fred mutter, "The skirt isn't really helping either. . ."

"Would you rather I took it off?" Delilah asked, making Fred chuckle lowly. "Look, Freddie, if you want to have a repeat of last month, just ask George."

Fred's eyes shot to her, and he raised his eyebrows at her, "You serious?"

Delilah shrugged, keeping her eyes trained on the shelves, "I'm okay with anything."

"Mmm that was a mistake saying that," Fred whispered, and Delilah looked at him confusedly as he left the room.

Delilah couldn't tell whether she should be scared or excited for his plans to come.

•••

All throughout the rest of the day, George had been sending Delilah flirtatious looks, winks, and smirks. He'd gently graze his hand on her lower back when he passed her, smack her ass playfully, or whisper dirty things in her ears.

Butterflies would erupt in her stomach each time, and an irritating feeling grew past the fabric of the black underwear she was wearing.

Now, she sat in their office, placing a few of the paperwork from the end of the day into neat piles on their desk for them.

Customers were fanning out, and the sun was setting, and Delilah pressed her thighs together irritatedly.

"I'm never working here again," she mumbled to herself, stapling a stack of papers together.

"Oh? Why's that?"

George walked in with a box in his hand, kicking the door closed as he walked around the side of the desk. He had a soft smirk on his lips as he placed the box on the floor, then went to stand behind Delilah.

She looked up at him, "Just not my type of work."

George rolled his eyes, bending down so she could feel his breath on her nose, "Or because you can't handle my teasing."

It was Delilahs turn to roll her eyes, "I can handle plenty—"

George suddenly spun her chair around, making her face to face with him, "Let's see about that, princess."

He grabbed his wand out of his pocket, pushing her hands behind the chair and muttering, "Incarcerous," before putting his wand on the desk.

He cupped her cheeks, kissing her deeply as he pulled open her legs with his knee and stepping one of his legs in between hers.

She groaned into his lips, fighting against the ropes, desperately wanting to pull at his hair. George wasted no time to kiss down her neck, pulling her head back more by her hair.

Delilah moaned quietly, digging her nails into her palms. George unbuttoned her shirt quickly, ripping it off of her arms and throwing it behind him.

As he went to kiss her lips again, he gently pressed his knee against her clit, rubbing slowly.

Delilah moaned into his mouth, weakly lifting her hips further into his knee. He pulled away breathlessly, staring into her eyes as he pressed harder on her clit.

Her lips were parted in ecstasy, high pitched moans coming out as he began to rub faster. He stared into her eyes with a smirk, his thumb trailing her bottom lip.

He kissed her softly one more time before pulling his knee away, and taking her panties off instead. They rested at her ankles, and George stuck two of his fingers into her mouth.

Delilah gaged slightly when they grazed the back of her throat, and George smirked disappointedly.

"Come on, you've had bigger," he crooned, grazing the back of her throat again. "Go on, suck on them."

Delilahs stomach flipped as she pushed her tongue against his middle and pointer fingers. She tasted the metal from his silver ring, and she hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked them harder.

George watched in a trance, momentarily forgetting why he'd tied her up. But once he got back to reality, he took his fingers out of her mouth.

"Good girl," he muttered before pushing his now lubricated fingers inside of her.

Delilahs mouth dropped open, and she dropped her head back, fighting against the ropes. As George curled his fingers, Delilah moaned into the air above them.

"Shut your fucking mouth," George demanded, fucking her with his fingers harder. "You moan when I tell you to."

Delilah looked at him desperately, pressing her lips into a firm line. She clenched her jaw, glaring at him as he pleased her.

As she got closer to her release, her moans became hard to control, so George clamped a hand over her mouth. Her chest was rising and falling deeply, and she shut her eyes tightly.

She began mumbling something against his palm, so he took it away, "What was that, darling?"

"I-I'm c-close, George," she stated, moaning between each word.

George nodded, slowing his hand, "We can't have that now, can we?"

Delilah whimpered as his hands came to almost a complete stop. Goosebumps were rising on her arms from the cold breeze in the office, and her chest was slowly slowing down from her almost completion.

Once George saw her breathing was back to normal, he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her again.

Delilahs legs jerked slightly, and she whined slightly from the overstimulation. She hated the teasing— the edging, but at the same time she loved all of it.

"Do you want to cum, princess?" George pouted, pushing on her g-spot harshly.

Delilah nodded, tears pricking her eyes as she felt herself getting closer to release.

George caressed her cheek with his free hand, "That's too bad. . ."

And he slowed his hand down again. Tears fell from Delilahs eyes but he didn't care. She didn't want to beg, but until she did, she wouldn't get to cum.

This went on for another ten minutes.

George pushing her to the edge, but never letting her fall. He kept degrading her, telling her to take it, and she listened, whining through each breath.

"G-Georgie, please," Delilah finally cried, her eyes closed as more tears dripped through. "P-please I'm begging you, let me cum."

Her mascara ran down her cheeks, black stains going down. Her wrists were red from the ropes that were keeping her tightly tied up. Her bottom lip was quivering, and her pussy throbbed for release.

George looked up at her, slowly taking his finger out of her. "You've been so good, princess," he whispered, kissing her lips gently as she smiled weakly in return. "I'll let you cum now."

Delilah let out a relieved breath as George lifted her skirt, seeing the mess he had made on his office chair. He didn't care at the moment, he just wanted her to feel good after his degrading.

He kissed her thighs as he got closer to her heat, and when he finally placed a kiss on her clit, Delilah let out a breathy whine.

"It's okay now, Delilah, no more teasing," George said against her before licking up her slit.

He pushed his tongue inside of her, pleasing her the best he could. Delilah moaned quietly, absentmindedly pushing her thighs around his head.

She finally came with a shaky moan, her head dropping back as she finally felt the pleasure she had been needing for more than ten minutes.

George cleaned her up with his tongue first, then used his wand to clean the chair and her skirt. He reversed the ropes, making them disappear into his wand.

Delilah didn't move, her head was still tilted back, her eyes were still closed, and her arms swung lazily on both sides of the chair.

George bit his lip as he pulled her underwear back up her legs, lifting her gently so they would settle around her waist. He picked up her shirt from the ground and slipped it back onto her arms, but Delilah made no effort to help him.

"Del?" George spoke worriedly, flattening out her hair and caressing her cheek.

"Mm?" She hummed, her head being held up by Georges hands.

George bit his lip, she clearly couldn't walk herself, so he picked her up into his arms. He held her bridal style, and Delilah relaxed against his chest. One of her arms was dangling by her side, and the other pressed against his chest as did her head.

George kissed her forehead before walking out of the office. Fred was the only person in the shop, considering the twins had closed down before George went into the office.

Fred was counting the till, and he looked up when the office door opened. He immediately took notice of Delilah in George's arms and the mascara running down her cheeks.

"Merlin, what happened?" He asked, closing the register and approaching the couple.

"Worked her too hard, I reckon," George whispered, frowning down at the girl in his arms.

"I'm fine. . ." Delilah whispered, fluttering her eyes open, "Hi Freddie. . ."

He smiled down at her, wiping away her mascara the best he could, "Hi Delilah."

"Did you talk to George about earlier?" She asked him, a faint smirk crossing her lips.

He chuckled lightly, "Yeah I did, but let's not talk about that now."

"You need some rest," George added, sending Fred a head nod before walking up to the flat.

George walked Delilah to the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed before he went to run her a bath.

He added bubbles and lit some candles before getting Delilah, stripping her down, and setting her into the bath.

"Thank you," she smiled, leaning against the edge as George leaned over it and rolled up his sleeves to wash her hair.

"Anytime," George said cheekily, taking a cup to soak her hair.

After a few minutes, as George was running his fingers through her hair and trying to detangle it, Delilah asked, "What was it that you got me yesterday?"

George looked from her hair to her eyes, "Oh, right. I went into this Muggle shop, and there was the cutest little cactus! I thought you'd like it, so I bought it for you. I named him Bob, and he's on the windowsill in our room."

Delilah smiled up at him, "You got me a cactus?" He nodded, "That's adorable!"

"An adorable cactus for an adorable girl," he said, kissing her nose.

Delilah sighed happily, feeling the warm water around her body, and George's hand massaging her scalp.

She was in paradise.

But for how long? She didn't know.


	18. While You're Sleeping

Warmth.

Light.

Clear breaths.

Delilah felt the sheets underneath her skin, her bare, naked skin. Her hair was pressed against her neck, cheeks, and her sweaty forehead.

Her hands were holding tightly onto— it felt like bone— no, skin over bone— shoulders.   
Tense, muscular shoulders.

Her lips were parted as heavy breaths came out, filling the limited space between her and the something that was right in front of her face.

She opened her eyes slowly, and they met the familiar chestnut eyes she loved so much.

His flushed cheeks.  
His freckles speckled perfectly, as usual.   
His lips parted, too, and blood rushed.   
His eyebrows furrowed in. . . confusion?   
No, furrowed in pleasure.

Him.   
George.

That's when she realized he wasn't just on top of her, he was in her.

Thrusting.

Slowly and sensually.

Her red nails dug into his skin, leaving crescent shaped marks. They kept their eyes connected as Delilah felt him slowly moving in and out of her.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist, keeping his body close to hers. She could feel the heat radiating off of him, their burning skin meshing together like lava.

The sun was shining through his curtains, creating golden rays onto his sun kissed skin. His eyes were pools of honey, and they stared down on her.

"I love you, princess," he whispered, his back muscles flexing as he thrusted again and again.

He wasn't pounding into her, per say.  
Just. . . Moving in and out slowly.

Delilah went to say she loved him back, but she couldn't. All that came out were her moans, and her ragged breaths.

George smirked, "What? Can't say it back?"

He was mocking her, she knew it, but it didn't matter. Her lips still couldn't form the words.

She felt his tip hitting her deepest point over and over and over again.

She didn't know why she couldn't speak. But she didn't care if she could or not. She just cared that he was with her.

She ran one hand shakily through his hair, pushing it back for it to just flop back down.

"I-I love you, too," she finally mumbled, her heels digging into George's sides.

He kissed her lips for the first time— was it the first? And she melted more at his touch.

His lips fit hers like a puzzle, despite the cliché, there was no other way to describe it. They were meant to kiss each other's lips.

Right?

He tasted like candy, like always, but like his own personal candy.

He tasted like George.

"George. . ."

•••

"George. . ."

Delilah could hear her own moans even after she woke up. She slapped a hand over her mouth, furrowing her eyebrows as she continued to moan. But when she lifted her head, she gasped slightly at what she saw.

George was sat at the end of the bed, stroking himself slowly as he rubbed her clit in circles.

She was still in one of George's shirts, but George was naked, considering he didn't sleep with shirts on. He smiled at her when he noticed she was awake, and he slowly teased her entrance with his finger, soaking his middle finger.

"You're so beautiful when you're sleeping," he whispered groggily, his voice clearly still tired from sleep. "I just couldn't help myself."

Delilahs lips parted, and George sunk his finger slowly into her. Her eyes fluttered back as she let out a sigh, and her head dropped back onto the pillow.

"You see what you've done to me?" George asked her, making her look back up. "Even in your sleep, you have this power over me."

Delilah blushed, watching him stroke himself as he pleased her at the same time. He curled his finger inside of her, and Delilah gripped at the sheets instead of moaning.

"That's right, angel, you need to be quiet," George breathed, his own chest beginning to rise and fall quicker as his hand on himself quickened. "I-I didn't do any charms."

Delilah furrowed her eye brows in pleasure as he added another finger inside of her.

"G-George— ohhh that feels good," she moaned, trying to keep her voice below a whisper.

"You were moaning for me in your sleep again," George whispered, "I woke up to you calling my name. And, of course, I had to relieve myself from what you'd done to me."

Delilah listened to him talk, but she wasn't focused on his words, only his hand. She felt herself beginning to slowly clench around his fingers, but George slowed them down.

"Why're you stopping. . . ?" Delilah gasped, weakly lifting her hips into his hand for more pleasure.

"You think I was going to let you cum?" George scoffed, "After what you did?"

Delilah whimpered slightly, she needed to come.

"What did I—?"

"Making me hard in your sleep?" George suggested, "Such a bad girl, you are. . ."

Delilah looked at his hand stroking himself, then at his hand at her heat, and she let out a long breath.

She sat up and took George's hand out of her, making him look at her confused. "W-what's wrong?"

She stood on her knees as she looked down at him, "I'm going to cum, George, but whether it's from you or myself, that's your choice."

She laid back down and brought her own fingers to her entrance, making sure George was watching her as she began fingering herself.

"Ohhh," she let a relaxing breath as her body sank further into the mattress.

Her own finger wasn't as good as George's, but he didn't need to know that. But since she wanted him to make her come, not herself, she decided to be dramatic about it.

"That feels so good," she hummed, curling her finger to push on her g-spot.

George clenched his jaw, watching as she moved her finger in and out of herself. He quickened his own hand, running his thumb over his tip.

"I know just where I need it, too," she moaned quietly, trying to edge George further. "Nobody can make me feel as good as myself—"

Suddenly her hand was pulled from her pussy, and George knelt in between her legs. He positioned his dick at her entrance, and without a word, he pushed into her down to his base.

Delilah cried out as George said, "You sure about that, princess?"

Delilah couldn't answer. Her eyes rolled back as she gripped onto the pillow under her head. The headboard began to hit the wall with how fast George was going, but neither cared for the silencing charm.

This George was nothing like the one she had just dreamed about. He wasn't going slow, his thrusts weren't filled with passion.

Only lust.   
Only determination.

Determined to show her who made her feel good. Who was the best at making her come.

"G-George, s-s-slow down," she whined, gripping his biceps tightly as it felt like her insides were being ripped in two.

"Who makes you feel good?" He grunted, one hand gripping the headboard as the other gripped her waist.

"You do, Georgie, p-please slow down," Delilah bit her lip as she turned her face away from George's, trying to hide the pain written in her eyes, but her voice was enough for George.

He immediately slowed down, almost to a complete stop, "Shit, Del, I'm sorry— I-I don't know what came over me. Do you want me to stop?"

George's face and voice were laced in worry, and Delilah smiled softly as she looked back into his eyes. "No, keep going, I'm fine."

George was hesitant for a moment, but he nodded and began to move faster.

Truth was, Delilah was fine, yes, it felt like her cervix was being destroyed— but she could take it, she just wanted George to make her cum.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," George informed, kissing her forehead as he began thrusting again, making Delilahs legs jerk slightly when he hit the deepest point inside of her.

She nodded, but she didn't think she'd be using that offer anytime soon.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, twirling the bit of hair at the nape of his neck, and she kissed his lips feverishly.

Not long after, Delilah felt herself come undone underneath George, and he pressed his forehead to hers as she came.

Making her feel good was George's favorite thing to do. Her quiet whimpers and moans as she squirmed under his touch was so attractive to him.

But putting all that aside, hurting her was something George hated doing. If he could avoid hurting her in any way, he would.

George didn't care about his own pleasure, but Delilah insisted he stayed inside of her until he came. He watched her face from the overstimulation, and he smiled adoringly as he praised her.

Once George had come, he collapsed beside her, breathing heavily.

They laid silent for a moment before George insisted they got up, saying he would make her breakfast.

"What would you like to wear today, princess?" George asked, looking over his clothes that were hung up in his closet.

Delilah smiled at him from her spot on the bed, "Y'know my clothes are right there."

She pointed at her side of the closet, but George ignored her, "I think my old Quidditch jersey would do you wonders. . . Some PJ pants, too? Or sweatpants?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Surprise me."

She fiddled with the hem of the t-shirt she was already wearing as she stared up at the ceiling, smiling at the small picture of herself George had taped there.

She hadn't even realized the picture was there, it must've been new. She saw only herself in the picture, a long, red sundress on her body as she stood in the Burrow's garden. And she smiled at the camera as she held a sunflower in her hands.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Delilah turned her head to see George staring up at the picture, too. She blushed when George winked at her, then he threw his clothes on top of her head.

"Get dressed, love, I'll get started on breakfast," he made his way to door. "And probably apologize to Fred for my girlfriend moaning my name so loudly."

Delilah glared at him, "Fuck off, you prick."

"I love you, too," he smiled cheekily before closing the door behind him.

Delilah chuckled as she moved the clothes aside and went to stand up. But the moment she put pressure on her legs, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

She hissed at the pain, and she fell onto her ass as she leaned against the bed. She gulped and went to stand again, but she fell once more.

She figured something like this would happen after his sudden entrance inside of her, but she didn't expect it to hurt this much.

She crawled back into the bed, pushing away the sweatpants George had given her, but she changed into the Quidditch jersey.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey, Del, George told me to get you," came Fred's voice, "he's making pancakes and wants to know if you want chocolate chip or blueberry."

Delilah bit her lip, "Chocolate chip!"

"That's what I thought," Delilah could hear the smirk in his voice. "He also wants to know: what is taking you so long to get dressed?"

"Tell him he broke me," Delilah chuckled.

Fred was silent for a moment, "Wait, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Delilah sighed, "I sort of can't walk. . ."

Fred was silent for a moment again before asking, "Want me to get George to carry you? Or I could carry you to the kitchen. . . ?"

"No, Freddie it's okay, just tell George he has to bring me breakfast in bed," she nodded along to what she was saying.

"Will do," Fred called before his footsteps trailed off.

She heard faint talking for a few moments, and then footsteps approaching the door. It creaked open slowly, and Fred and George both stood in the doorway with faint smirks.

"So. . . What's the problem?" George asked cheekily, putting his tongue in his cheek.

Delilah crossed her arms over her chest, sinking further against the pillow and looking out the window.

"You know what the problem is," she whispered, watching as a bird flew across the sky.

"No, I don't think I do," George said, leaning against the doorframe. "Mind telling me?"

"Don't get all proud, Weasley," Delilah glared playfully, "It hurts to walk. . ."

George's smirk faltered, and he looked down shamefully. Fred pressed his lips into a line as he slowly backed away, muttering something about the pancakes as he went towards the kitchen.

"Georgie, I'm fine," Delilah said once she realized George felt bad.

He looked up at her with a frown, "Are you sure? I could run you a bath, I might have some more of that pain relieving potion from Mum. . . I'll carry you everywhere, too—"

"Georgie, stop," she chuckled, "I'm fine, I'll just stay in bed today and I'll be good by tomorrow. But that does mean you have to serve me all day. . ."

He smiled softly as he came into the bedroom fully, approaching her side of the bed and sitting on the edge.

"I'm sorry," George sighed, taking one of her hands in his as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with his other hand. "I really don't know what came over me when I— went into you— and I didn't even realize how badly I could hurt you—"

"Love, I'm fine," Delilah cupped his cheek, "Just get me some pancakes and we'll call it even."

George smiled and laughed at her, "You're something else. . ."

He stood up as Delilah said, "I certainly am something else, but you love me."

He nodded as he walked out the door, "That I do!"


End file.
